The Night They Met At The Roxy
by Babes33147111
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Well everyone, here it is at last, the end of the "TNTMATR". Sorry it took SO long for this but at least its finally up right? Thanks so much to all of you who've stuck with me and this story for over a year! I had a great time, and I hope
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1

Allison was a young attractive girl. She had straight-long light brown hair with blonde highlights. 5'6, hazel eyes, about 120.  In good shape, nice curves and everything. Allison wasn't the type to drool over celebrity's. She thought some of them were cute but never obsessed over them like other chicks did. It had been about a week and a half since she had broken up with her boyfriend, so she obviously wasn't looking for anyone. Then again, she never really believed in "love" in the first place, though she would stay away from that whole relationship ordeal, she thought it still wouldn't hurt to get to know other people. 

Allison's best friend, Chloe, told Allison about "The Roxy". This cool night club down in Hollywood.  Chloe heard about some bands playing there this Friday night so she called Allison.

 "Hello?"

 "Hi Allison, its Chloe"

 "Oh hi Chloe, what's up?"

 "I heard some pretty good bands are gonna play down at "The Roxy" this Friday night, wanna go?"

 "Sure, I'd like that"

 "Ok Allison, I'll go to your house to get ready at around 6:00o'clock?"

 "Ok, see you then". They both hung up.

Allison wanted to look nice so she went down to Hollywood Blvd. To go shopping for some nice pants and a sexy top. Well, not too sexy. She loved shopping for cute undies so she walked into Fredericks of Hollywood. She bought the cutest black g-string that had "sexy" written on it with red glittery letters.

 As she walked out and started walking down the street with her  Fredericks of Hollywood bag, she overheard two guys playing around in front of her but didn't pay too much attention to them. When all of a sudden one of them crashes into her and she falls on her butt then back with this stranger on top of her.

"Hey!" Allison screamed at the guy. "What's your problem?" she asked while both of them still on the ground in front of other pedestrians. 

"Oh, I'm sorry", said this stranger while laughing. 

Allison looked up at him and they both stared into each others eyes for a few seconds. Allison couldn't believe how beautiful these strangers' eyes seemed to her. She didn't really mind that he was on top of her after that, he had very nice eyes.

"You have very nice eyes" the guy said, smiling. 

"Thanks, but you can get off me now" said Allison sorta in a bad way, since she didn't want him to think she didn't mind.

"Oh yeah" said the guy, "I'm sorry about this, my buddy and I were messin' around and.." he was cut off by her.

"yeah its ok, just be careful will ya, that kinda hurt".. said Allison not realizing that her cute little undergarments had also flown out of the bag because of the impact of this guy falling on her.  The guy helped Allison get up, while his buddy was just laughing and also apologizing. 

"Excuse me, are these yours?" asked the guy.

Allison blushed and got very embarrassed when she saw this guy pick up her undies. 

"Yes they are" Allison answered as she snatched them from his hand and safely hid them in her bag. 

"Sexy", said the guy, giving Allison a nice devilish smirk.

Allison blushed even more not only because he had seen her g-strings but because she liked his smile.

"Hey, what's your name?" The guy asked.

 "Allison". She replied.

"Hi Allison, I'm Shay-N, I'm really sorry about falling on you"

"No worries" Allison said as she started walking away. Wow she thought, what a bizarre way of meeting someone she thought, "he was so cute". They each went their own way and that was that. 


	2. ch2

Ch.2.

It was Friday and Chloe arrived at Allisons at 6:00 o'clock just as planned.

Allison knocked and Allison's mom opened the door.

"Hey Mrs.Carter is Allison home?"

"Hi Chloe, yes she is" said Allison's mom. "Allison, Choles here" she yelled.

"Hey Chloe come up, Im in my room" shouted out Allison. Chloe went up the stairs and into her friends bedroom. 

"Hey Chloe guess what happened to me the other day?" Allison started while closing the door to her room. 

"what?" asked Chloe. 

"Well, I went shopping the other day and as I was walking out of this store with a bag of g's this guy crashes into me and we both fall!" 

Chloe started laughing.

"yeah" Allison continued. "it was so embarrassing, he fell on top of me infront of all these people on the street and to make things worse he saw my new g's I had just bought and even picked them up for me!" 

Allison laughed at the embarrassing moment her friend had encountered. 

"wow that must've been embarrassing?" asked Chloe. 

"yes it was, but damn Chloe, he had the most enchanting eyes" 

"Wow Allison, "enchanting"?" Chloe asked.. 

Allie laughed, she knew she sounded funny.."Yes Chlo' enchanting"

"OK ALLIE…So was he cute? Did u get his name?"

"yeah, he was really cute and I think he said his name was Shay-N or something"

"Nice" replied Allison. "Now lets get ready shall we?"

Allison wore her new "sexy" undies with tight black pants, low heel boots and cute green off the shoulder blouse. She did her make-up really nice and wore eyeliner on both the top and bottom of her eyes which made them look even lighter, and had her hair down with a little bit of curles at the tips. 

Chloe wore beige pants with boots and a black top. Nice make-up and her hair up in a ponytail. Chloe was very excited about going to "The Roxy" and meeting band players.  Allison was more laid back about it, just another night out in the town for her, not looking for anyone or anything but was she in for a surprise.


	3. ch3

Ch.3.

Allison and Chloe arrived at "The Roxy" and only waited inline for about 10 mintues. They walked in to a pretty crowded room but still found a table and sat. 

They had gotten some drinks and sat down listening to some of the bands play. 

"Allison, come with me to the ladies room will ya? I gotta fix my make up real quick"

Allison nicely rolled her eyes thinking "oh chloe here you go worrying about your make-up, as always"

"Sure, lets go" replied Allison… They got up and walked to the ladies room. There was a nice cozy waiting area with some comfy couches right befor going into the hallway which had two doors, one for the mens restroom and the other for the ladies. 

They walked into the restroom and Allison took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure nothing was smeared anywhere. Her make-up was fine.

"Allie, I have to go pee. Wait for me, k?" The bathroom was pretty packed so Allison replied.. "I'll be in the little waiting place outside, its too crowded in here" 

"OK" said Chloe.  Allison walked out and was looking down as she started walking when she bumped into someone, she looked up and saw those same enchanting eys she had once seen before. 

"OH excuse me" said Allison realizing he was the guy that had fallen on her the other day. 

"Hey, its you." Shayne said in the most surprised way.

"Allison, right?" he asked.

"Yes" said Allison. 

So, did we bump into eachother by accident? Or are you just doing it on purpose to get my attention?" Shayne asked.

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself, Shayne. It was an accident" answered Allison in a "smart-ass type of way"

"Oh you remembered my name?"

"Obviously, I said it didn't I?" Allison thought, calm down Allie don't sound so like a bitch either, remember it was an accident. 

"So, what brings you here?" asked Allison in a lighter tone to not sound so bitchy. 

"Well, my friends and I are playing tonight"

"Oh youre in a band? Nice. Whats the name of it?"

"Jonny Was" 

"Cool, good luck out there" Allison walked away and sat on one of the comfy seats. Thinking  to herself "wow, what a small world, he bumps into me on the street and now I bump into him on the same night and at the same club his band is playing at."

Allison waited for about 5 minutes when Chloe finally came out of the restroom. 

"Chloe, guess who I just bumped into, again?" Allison told her, yet not too enthusiastic about it.

"Who?"

"Shayne, remember that guy that fell on me the other day?"

"Oh really? What a coicidence."Chloe said, not thinking to much about it.

"Yup, a big one if you tell me, he's even in a band that's playing here tonight"

They went back to their same table right as 'Jonny Was' was getting on stage.

"Look Chloe, that's him the one that's singing"

"Really? Are you serious? Allison don't u know who that is?"

Allison looked at Chloe funny. Why is she all happy about it wondered Allie. 

"Yes, that's Shayne, the guy the fell on me remember"

"Allie, that's Shayne Wst"

"Shayne Who? Wst? Anyways whats the big deal?" 

"What do u mean whats the big deal Allie? That's Shayne Wst the hunk from "A Walk To Remember" and "Whatever It Takes" .. Remember the teen flicks you never want wanted to watch with me?"

Allison couldn't really believe that she had run into a "celebrity" twice and never noticed. Oh well, it was still no big deal to her. Like always, she doesn't go crazy over celebrity's. Then again, she thought to herself "he is so cute, oh well he had to be a celebrity, no more talking to Shayne, I bet he has enough girls hanging all over him" . 

The band finished playing and another one went up. Allison and Chloe still sat there enjoying themselves, Allie, not thinking anymore about this new celebrity she had run into.  

As they sat there, she noticed Shayne and two other guys walking around. They both looked at eachother and theire eyes locked again. Allie turned away and started talking to Chloe. 

" Hi again" said Shayne, as he came up to them and sat with them, leaving his friends behind to talk to other girls. 

"Oh hi" said Allie, as if he was just any other person to her. Chloe was happy and shocked to have the Shayne Wst sitting at their table. 

"Shayne, this is my friend Chloe, Chlo this is.." she was cut off by her exstatic friend.  "Shayne Wst, I know, I loved you in 'A Walk To Remember' " Allie just rolled her eyes and laughed. 

"Well thank you" said Shayne, turning to Allison. "So Allison, would u like to go to another party with me and my friends?"

"Sure" said Allie, "As long as I can bring Chloe with me?"

"Sure, no problem" said Shayne, "here let me introduce you to Ben and Jerry" Shayne said as the other two started walking to the table. 

"Hey Shayne, lets go now" said Jerry. 

"Alright" said Shayne. "Look, Chloe, this is Jerry and Ben and Ben's friend Brianna." 

"Hi" said Chloe to all of them. 

"Jerry, this is Allison" said Shayne.

"Hi Allison, hey aren't u the one Shayne fell on the other day?" he said laughing. 

"Ha-ha" said Allie in a sarcastic tone, "yes its me" . 

They all got up and started walking toward the back exit. It was Ben and Brianna, Jerry and Chloe and in the back Allison with Shayne behind her. 

"So Allison, are u wearing the "sexy's?" Shayne whispered into her ear in a sexy tone. 

Allison blushed but was glad Shayne couldn't see her face since he was walking behind her and said, "Wouldn't you like to know".

They kept on walking walking and exited the club.


	4. ch4

Ch.4.

Each couple had gotten into a separate car. Allie and Shayne rode in a nice '60's Camaro. Ben and his date in a '97 Honda Civic and Jerry and Chloe in Chloes new Nissan Altima.

"So" Allie started, "Do you always 'accidentally' bump into a girl then run into her at a club and ask her out?" Allie asked, joking around. 

"Oh no, I only do that to girls that carry Fredericks of Hollywood bags" Said Shayne smiling at Allie. 

Allie blushed and smiled back. 

They arrived at the party with the other two couples and went inside. The music was loud and the house was full of people dancing and drinking everywhere. It was really packed inside so they all went their separate ways and  Shayne held Allie's  hand and led her to the back of the house where a lot of people were out in the pool.

Allie was a bit surprised that Shayne just held her hand but it didn't really bother her.   They sat out there on some recliners and started talking.

"So" Allie started. "you're a famous person?" 

Shayne smiled "yeah I guess you can say that"

"If I had known I wouldn't have come"

"Why?" asked Shayne with a bit of a hurt look on his face.

" 'Cause, since youre  a celebrity, im sure you have lots of girls drooling and hanging all over you. You don't need to have me here." Allison said.

"That's why I asked you to come, I wanted you here. Im glad I bumped into you twice. I realized I wanted to talk to you since that little incident occurred, you didn't freak out when you saw me or heard my name,like most chicks do"

Allie smiled and said, "Well, like I told Chloe, it didn't really matter to me who you were when she mentioned  you were the Shayne Wst, the guy from those movies. Im not really into TV or teen flicks so I had no idea who you were till now."

Shayne laughed. Deep inside he was glad to have met an honest, pretty girl, who didn't know who he was. Most girls acted funny and too happy and he was just so used to that, he was really glad to have found someone normal. 

"I'll get us some drinks" Said Shayne

"That'll be great, just a coke for me please" answered Allie.  

Shayne came back with two cokes. "Here you go" , "thank you" replied Allison, with a smile. 

"So, do u have  boyfriend or are you seeing anyone right now?" asked Shayne.

"If I did or was, I wouldn't be here with you" Allie replied in a  nice tone. 

Shayne smiled at her. They continued to talk by the pool.

They were there for about an hour just talking, getting to know eachother. As they were talking, Allie and Shaynes eys locked. 

"You have very nice eyes" Said Allie, then realizing what she had just said.

"Thank you, I think you do too." Replied Shayne with a nice reassuring smile.

Allie blushed a bit looked away.

"Well, I think its time for me to go home now" 

"Are you sure? We can go somehere else if you want" said Shayne trying to convince her not to leave since he was really enjoying himself.

"Sorry, but Its late and I have to go" Said Allie. 

  Chloe stayed a little longer enjoying herself with Jerry. So, Shayne gave Allison a ride home. 

They arrived at her house. "Thanks for the ride Shayne, I had a really nice time, well good luck in your movies and band and stuff"

As Allie opened the door, Shayne gently held her arm. "Wait, you say like if we're never gonna see eachother again."

"Well, you're a busy guy, you have your acting career and all these girls, its not like your gonna have time to get to know me or anything its cool.. " 

she was cut of by Shayne. "Im not interested in anyone else Allison, Im on vacation right now and I would love to tak to you again and get to know you better" "Can I have your number?" Shayne asked with a cute look on his face. 

Allie was surprised that he still wanted to talk , yet very happy 'cause deep inside she wanted to keep talking to him too. 

"Sure" Said Allie and gave him her number. 

"Just ask for Allie" said Allison. "Allie?" asked Shayne. "Yeah, my friends call me Allie"

"So we're friends?" asked Shayne with a smirk on his face. 

"Well yeah I guess" said Allison a bit embarrassed for asking him to ask for "allie"

"Cool" Said Shayne. Allison got out of the car and as she started to walk towards her front door Shayne called out.. "Hey wait up!" 

Allison turned around "What?"   "So are you wearing your "sexys' or what?"He asked with a sneaky little smirk.. 

 Allie winked at him and smiled. Shayne laughed and drove off after she went inside.


	5. ch5

Ch.5

Allison was very happy about her new friendship with Shayne. She felt that deep inside she had feelings for  him already but she wouldn't allow herself to let it go or take it any further. She couldn't risk getting hurt and even so, he was a movie start.Plus she had only known him for a day.  She was sure he had a girlfriend or more than 1. "god, it was so nice being with him" she thought to herself the said. 

"No, Allie, forget about him already he's never gonna call he's too busy.. just forget about it, you don't even know him" SO she went on and made herself forget.

(Shayne)

"Damn I had a really nice time with Allison, Im defienetly gonna call her and ask her out again, wait, she sorta seemed not interested,but she said she liked my eyes, damn she really had nice eyes." He thought to himself. 

"hey,hey, calm down Shayne, you barely met her, she probably forgot about u already." He told himself.

The next morning Allisons phone rang..*ring* ring*

"uh, hello" answered Allie still half asleep.

"Hey Allie! Im sorry I didn't take you back home last night"

"Oh don't worry about it, Shayne brought me home"

  
"So, how was it? Is he nice, do u like him?"

"Calm down Chloe, I barely know him, and no I don't like him"

"Allie, I had such a good time with Jerry! We're gonna go out again"

"Congrats. Chloe, Im glad u had fun, well let me call u back later on ok?"

"Alright, bye Allie"

"Bye Chloe".


	6. ch6

Ch.6

Allison didn't even think about Shayne and the night before the whole day. She was glad she had forgotten about that whole thing.  

Allison spent that day at home helping her mom with chores and giving her room a good clean… She didn't expect Shayne to call and was happy with herself that she didn't seem to even care like she thought she did the night before.

At around 8:30pm Allison's phone rings. *ring * * ring* * ring*

"Hello?" 

"Hi, may I speak to Allison, I mean Allie?" said this very scratchy yet sexy voice.

"Yes, this is she, who's this?"

"Hey Allie, its Shayne"

Allie was shocked! She couldn't believe he had actually called! All these different thoughts started running thorough her mind. She felt nervous.

"Oh Hi Shayne, I cant believe you actually called"

"I told you I was didn't I? Allie Im serious about what I said last night."

Allie smiled and still couldn't really believe he was serious. "I guess he's not like I predicted he would be" she thought to herself.

"So, do u have any plans for tonight?" 

"Well, no, no I don't, why?"

" I was wondering if you'd like to go  out with me tonite Allie?"

Allie was a bit hesitant to say yes because she had "forgotten" about him already and never expected him to call and he did.

"Uuhhhmmm , sure I guess"

"Great, I'll pick you up in about an hour?"

"K" said Allie and they hung up.

Allie got ready, she wore hard blue, tight, denim jeans with a black blouse, black coat and low heel boots. She wasn't really nervous, she was just laid back about it. NO big deal she thought,"im not gonna let this get to me in any way" she said to herself.

She heard a loud *HONK* She looked out the window and she saw the same '60's camaro she had rode in the night before… 

She walked out of her house and when she reached the car, noticed how cute

Shayne was looking that night. She got in the car.

"wow" said Shayne with a smirk on his face.

"what?" Allie asked not looking at him in the face.

"you look really nice Allison" 

"thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" 

               They both laughed abit and drove off. 

While in the car Shayne asked Allie.. "I hope you like going to the beach at this time at night?"

Allison was the romantic type and had always loved going to the beach at night, it was her favorite thing to do, especially when it was with that special someone, She had gone before with her ex but it didn't really feel right to her. So obviously she had never really had that moment with a special person. 

"I love the beach at night" responded Allison. 

"great" said Shayne. 

They arrived, walked around the peer a bit, got something to drink then headed straight to the shore. 

They took of their shoes and walked down the sand close enough to the water to get wet a bit. 

"Allie, Im having a really nice time with you"

Allison didn't want to admite it, especially not to Shayne but she was having a great time also.

"Sure,, same here" Allie quickly replied not realizing Shayne was gonna take it the way he did. .. He just looked away with a sad expression and they kept on walking… 

They kept on talking about their favorite things and how they were in life and noticed that they had much in common. 

They laughed when they found out that both of their favorite color was, green and how most of their friends laughed at them about it because supposedly green is a "horny" color. 

"So youre a horny person Shayne?" asked Allie not thinking of what she had just said. 

"Oh shit! What did I just say?" Allie thought to herself.

Shayne laughed not thinking anything bad about the question and said in a sarcastic voice, " I guess we're both horny people then" 

Allie laughed at his answer and thought it was cool of him not to freak or at least not make it obvious about her being straight forward..

As they walked on the sand Shayne slowly held Allison's hand. 

Allison became nervous but then just went along with it and held his too.

Shayne stopped and faced Allie. He put down both of their pairs of shoes and romantically looked deep into Allies eyes..


	7. ch7

Ch.7

"Allie, I know we only met yesterday or a little bit longer if you count the day I fell on  you,"he said with a little giggle "but I really do like spending time with you. You make me forget about my troubles and Im very serious when I say that I want us to get to know eachother more and more and then see what happens"

Allie felt a happy, warm, feeling inside her she had never felt before. 

Allie smiled at Shayne and under the dark stralite sky, Shayne slowly bent down and lightly touched Allies lips with is own. Agggh,, their first kiss!

Allie didn't move back. She stayed right where she was enjoying this special moment with Shayne Wst.  They both stopped and stared at eachothers eyes, with only the light of the stars shinning down  on them.  Allie put her arms around Shaynes neck and he put his arms around her waist, they embraced eachother tightly and held eachother for a while..

All these different thoughts and feelings raced through Allison's mind and body. 

Right then and there she realized that she felt true feelings for Shayne and finally experienced her moment at the beach at night with that special someone, she had always wanted to experience.

Shayne felt wonderful aswell. They kept on holding on to eachother as if it were the last time they'd see eachother. 

Allie moved back and smiled at Shayne. A tear ran down her cheek. 

"Allie are you ok?" asked Shayne in the most compassionate way.

"Im just really glad to be here with you Shayne" 

Shayne gave her a warm smile and said . "Im glad to be here with you too Allie".

Ch.7

"Allie, I know we only met yesterday or a little bit longer if you count the day I fell on  you,"he said with a little giggle "but I really do like spending time with you. You make me forget about my troubles and Im very serious when I say that I want us to get to know eachother more and more and then see what happens"

Allie felt a happy, warm, feeling inside her she had never felt before. 

Allie smiled at Shayne and under the dark stralite sky, Shayne slowly bent down and lightly touched Allies lips with is own. 

Allie didn't move back. She stayed right where she was enjoying this special moment with Shayne Wst.  They both stopped and stared at eachothers eyes, with only the light of the stars shinning down  on them.  Allie put her arms around Shaynes neck and he put his arms around her waist, they embraced eachother tightly and held eachother tightly for a while..

All these different thoughts and feelings raced through Allison's mind and body. 

She couldn't really understand why she was feeling what she was so soon. With only knowing Shayne for like a day.. Yet, Shayne felt the same way.

Allie moved back a bit surprised yet smiling.

"Allie are you ok?" asked Shayne in the most compassionate way.

"Im just really glad to be here with you Shayne" 

Shayne gave her a warm smile and said . "Im glad to be here with you too Allie."


	8. ch8

 Ch.8   

Weeks had passed and Allie & Shayne were still seeing eachother. It was still only as friends though. They would have their little pecks on the lips here and there but for the moment it was enough for the both of them.

Allie still felt a bit hesitant about persuing anything more than friendship with Shayne but she knew that deep inside she liked him a lot, and it would be hard not to want anything more. Plus, since they've been spending all this time together and getting to really know eachother and laugh and have a really good time, she began to think that she might even. …… love… him.. Shayne himself was on the same track. 

Allie heard her phone ring and picked up..

"Hello?"  
  


"Hey Babe, it's Shayne" he said with a sneaky little tone in his voice.

Allie blushed and smiled. For some reason she loved the word "Babe"(and no not because of the pig)

  
"Hey Sweetie!" she replied sarcastically.. They would both flirt and mess around like that some times. 

Shayne laughed. "What do u have planned for tonite?"

"Oh nothing I guess, unless this really cute guy I've been talking to lately might wanna go out"  Allie said as a little joke. 

"Oh is that right?" said Shayne. "Well how about u ditch this 'cute' guy of yours and go with me to a party instead" Shayne said, going along with Allie.

"Oh what the hek, Im sure he wont mind"

They both laughed at their little game.

Shayne picked up Allison about 2 hours later. As she got in the car he said to her.

"Wow Allie, youre gonna have the guys after you tonite. Im afraid you they might take you away from me" he said jokingly

"Oh don't worry about that, no one can or will ever take me away from you Shayne." She said as she went and gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. Making it sound as a joke but really meaning it.

Shayne felt good she said that. Even though they both knew it was a joke, he felt reassured and just smiled back. 

They arrived at the party. It was at this huge house down in Hollywood. The place was packed with a lot of people and loud music.

As they walked in, Shayne noticed guys starring at Allie so he held her hand and put his hand on her waist with the other. Allie just smiled and felt safe. 

They went to sit for a little while and Shayne had his arms around her waist the whole time they sat and talked as if protecting her from those devious guys at the party. 

"Shayne?"  

"Yeah Allie."

"Not that I mind or anything, 'cause I don't but why are you holding me so tight and looking out?" She asked giggling a bit.

Shayne realized he looked a bit stupid by the way he was holding her.

"Im sorry Allie its just that all these bastards are starring at you and calling out" "I want them to know that youre here with me and not try anything funny with you."

Allie laughed. "Shayne, You and I know that Im here with you and only you. Even if all the guys at this party came up to me it wouldn't make a difference because Im yours and only yours"

Allie realized what she had just said and froze. It was the first time she had ever said anything like that and to make matters more nerve wrecking for her she actually meant it.

Shayne suddenly tunred to look at her. 

Allie was nervous to look at him but she turned also.

Their eyes locked and he gave her such a carring even loving look. They both smiled at eachother and Shayne felt reassured at what she had said. He let loose a bit and chilled.

That's when they both realized this was really something. Things were getting serious, and they wanted that.

"Allie, would u like to dance?"

"I'd luv to" Allie said with a  smile. 

They went and danced, got their groove on, the whole enchilada. (hehe)

As the music changed to one of Allie's favorite slow songs, Shayne hugged her by the waist and she hugged him by the neck. They slow danced holding eachother. 

Allie was in heaven, nothing could ruin this perfect moment. 

Allie had her eyes closed while she danced and as she opened them she was shocked to see her ex boyfriend, the one she had broken up with only weeks before standing before her giving her the meanest yet most crushed look ever… 

She stopped dancing and Shayne asked,

"Allie whats wrong? Are you ok?"

"Uuhmm, yeah I just need a drink"

" Oh well, go sit down and I'll go get us some drinks then"

As Shayne walked towards the bar area,Bobby(her ex) approached her.

Allie became nervous. 

"So, Allison, I see you've started dating already"

"Well we're not exactly dating, anyways I've moved on and its non of your business what I do or who Im with" She said trying not to show she was nervous and surprised.

"Allison, I've been wanting to talk to you lately, I really miss you and I cant stop thinking about you."

Shayne looked at Allie from the other side of the room and noticed she was talking to some guy. He felt a bit of jealousy and just told himself to calm down, he was surprised at this emotion he was feeling. 

"Well that's just too bad isn't it?" Allie answered starting to get alittle upset. 

"Allie, Im very sorry about what I did to you, it was stupid of me to risk loosing you and I did. I regret it so much, its all I think about since we broke up" "I love you Allison, I need you" .

Allie realized she didn't feel anything for him anymore. If this was a few weeks before she might have considered giving him a second chance but she moved on, she loves Shayne now, not Bobby. All she could think of is Shayne at this moment and how much she wished she hadn't run into Bobby.

"Bobby, Im sorry but I cant…" just as she said that she was cut off by Bobbies lips. He had rushed in and kissed her. 

Just as she pushed him off she turned and looked at Shayne standing only a few feet away with the most hurt, mad, sad, and jealous expression on his face.

Shayne had seen everything. 


	9. ch9

Ch.9

Shayne immediately put the 2 drinks down on a nearby table and raced away towards the door.

~SHAYNE~ 

As I was coming back with the drinks I saw Allie and that guy kissing.. 

"Damnit how could she do this shit to me!" I thought to myself, pissed off as hell as I raced towards the door. 

"I cant believe she kissed him!". "I thought things were going good and she did it right in front of me!" I kept on thinking to myself trying to get through the crowds of people. I was surprised at how much pain I felt and at how angry I had become in only a few seconds. I hear Allie in the back but I'm not even gonna bother turning back. I just want to get out of this damn party. 

~Allison~

As soon as I saw Shayne walking away I pushed Bobby and went after Shayne. 

"Shayne!" I yelled out. But he wouldn't turn. 

As he walked out of the house no one was out there. I ran towards him and got his arm. 

"Let go of me Allison" he said with such anger and pain in his voice. 

"Wait Shayne, please, its not what u think" I said racing after him. 

Right before he opened the door to his car I reached him and stopped him. He turned around and I leaned in on him making him lean his back on the car. 

Shayne's eyes were red and I could tell he was pissed of but mostly hurt. 

"Shayne please listen to me" I pleaded with him.

"Forget it Allison, since the beginning you would tell me about how you shouldn't  be interested because of all the girls 'hanging and drooling' over me and how I wouldn't even really take you seriously because of all these chicks and you even thought I would screw you over by having all these girlfriends while I was getting to know you."Shayne said in a loud mad voice.

"And look! YOU are the one kissing another guy right in front of me.!" "Youre doing to me what you thought I would do to you". 

"Shayne, its not like that, Im sorry that happened. He's my ex, he just rushed me out of no where."

"Whatever Allison, I cant believe you did this, you always worried about me doing something like that and it was the other way around"

"Shayne, please, honestly he was saying how he wanted to get back together and how sorry he was for cheating on me" " I told him that it was over no more 'us' and that I had moved on, that I was with somebody else…" 

"Listen Allison, I don't know what kind of games youre used to playing but Im not like this, when I say Im gonna be serious about getting to know someone I mean it. And I told you lots of times about the way I felt about you and I wasn't lying."Shayne said pissed off not really even knowing exactly what to say.

"I thought u felt the same but I guess not. Ha, you know I even came to think I felt love for you" 

Allison felt terrible when she heard those words. Her eyes got teary eyed and knew especially at that moment how much she loved Shayne and didn't want to lose him.

"Shayne I love you!" Allie stopped for a second after realizing she had actually said those 4 words she really hadn't meant to say at that moment but yet were what she truly felt.

Shayne looked at her shocked yet still hurt but happy that she felt the same way he did.

She went on.. "Im sorry that happened but it wasn't my fault, I told him I didn't want anything to do with him and he kissed me anyways, I pushed him away and came after you, that kiss didn't mean anything to me." She continued.

"Damnit Shayne, this whole time I was scared of falling in love with you and getting tangled up in that and risk getting hurt, but its now something I cant ignore or force myself not to feel. I'm glad 'us' happened." "You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you Shayne, I love you, and Im gonna take that risk"

Allie started crying and look down. She couldn't believe she had actually  spoken about her true feelings, yet she felt a relief of finally letting it out. 

Shayne just looked at her .He didn't know what to think or do, he was so mad, but what he did know was that he loved Allison too. 

He lifted her head up by her chin, and looked into her eyes, his were teary too.

"Babe, I love you too" Shayne whispered to her. 

Tears ran down Allison's face when she looked up into Shayne's eyes. She felt so much happiness.

"Im sorry Shayne."Allie said about that unwanted/unexpected kiss.

"Its ok, lets just forget about it" Shayne reassured her.

They kissed passionately for the first time. Allie felt sparks and so did Shayne. 

They then got in the car and drove off.


	10. ch10

Ch.10

It was now official; Shayne and Allison were a couple.

After the night at the party, it was more than evident that they were in love. They spent almost everyday together. Allie had never felt this before even when she was with Bobby for about a year before that. She was so in love, she couldn't even picture herself in the future without Shayne in it. She was taken aback a little because this was new to her, it was a feeling so 'powerful' and a bit intimidating, yet she was never happier. She had allowed herself to let free and take everything in. She wasn't afraid anymore. She was in love and willing to make all or any sacrifices needed to be with her man. (hehe)

Shayne felt the same, he couldn't believe he had so much love for someone who felt the exact same way. He wanted to be with her all the time and couldn't imagine his life without her either. He was enjoying every single moment spent and living this time to its fullest. He didn't only love her, he was IN LOVE with her.

At times Shayne would still become upset when he would remember about the night "Bobby" kissed Allison, but then he would reflect on the other parts of that night and how much bliss he felt over the two expressing their true feelings for eachother. They had now been together for almost 3 months. Living in total glee.

Allie was home alone for the weekend since her mom had to fly out to New York on business so she called Chloe to see if she might wanna come over but she already had plans to go out with Jerry, those two had really hit it off. 

Her phone rang and it was Shayne.

"Hey Honey what sup?" Said Allie with a big o' smile on her face and joy in her voice. 

"Well I was hoping you could open the door for me?"

"What?" Allie questioned heading towards the door. She opened it and there was Shayne standing talking on his cell phone and holding a bouquet of red roses and a little black box with a green ribbon on it.

Allie sprinted up in joy and surprise and embraced Shayne tightly then gave him a passionate yet still a gentle, innocent kiss. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Allison with a big smile on her face.

"Well, I thought I'd surprise my baby on our 3rd month anniversary." he said as he walked in giving her the roses.

"Oh Baby, you didn't have to do this" Allie said with an overwhelming, happy feeling. 

They sat on the couch and Allison offered Shayne something to drink.

"No thanks Allie, all I want is for you to stay here next to me" he said as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Shayne began. "Allison these past months we've known eachother and started a relationship have really been the happiest for me. I want you to know that you mean everything to me and I don't ever want to lose you, I love you Allie" 

Shayne put his hand on her face admiring her prettiness as Allie looked back at him with much passion and love.  

He brought her close to him as he moved towards her and touched her soft lips with his, which in a few seconds became into a tender  massage of their tongues. 

Allison sat on Shayne's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist as their passionate kiss continued. 

They were both really getting into it. Allie was wearing a red, button down, ¾ sleeve length blouse with black levis, she sorta had a 'ghetto booty' which was a plus because she was thin and had a nice body. Shayne was also wearing a buttoned down shirt with khakis. 

As their kissing became a bit more intense Shayne stopped and looked at her with the cutest smirk. They were both a bit out of breath which made them laugh. 

"Allie, before we continue, I have something for you."

Allie smiled, she had completely forgotten about that little box Shayne had. 

Shayne took the roses and placed them on the coffee table next to the sofa and handed Allison the black box. 

"Babe, you shouldn't have gotten this, the beautiful roses were more than enough" Allison said. 

"Baby, you deserve this and much more." Shayne said waiting to see Allie's face when she opened it.

Allie smiled and untied the green bow, she carefully opened the box and her eyes widened with joy as she saw the most beautiful platinum bracelet, which on top said "_Shayne & Allison_" 

"Oh Shayne" Allie was able to let out as her throat tightened and held back tears. 

"Read the back" Shayne told her.

_ "I'll always  love you with every _

_single beat of my heart_."

Forever & Always 

_S.W._

Allison couldn't hold back her tears any longer and began to weep in happiness. She felt so lucky to have found her special someone. She was speechless. 

Shayne was delighted with the results. 

"Oh Shayne, its beautiful" Allie said, cleaning up her face as her tears stopped.

"I'm glad you like it Allie"

"I love it Shayne"  "I love you" 

Shayne put the bracelet on her wrist. 

Allie leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. Shayne slowly started moving back as Allie leaned in closer and closer. She was now on top of him. Shayne ran his hands down her back to her bum to her legs and up again. 

He began tickling her a bit and she laughed, they both started tickling eachother and ended up rolling over down to the floor now with Shayne on top of Allison. 

They kept on kissing eachother, Shayne sarted kissing, licking, and sucking Allie's neck. He kissed her cheeks then lips again. 

"No Shayne not here" Allie whispered.

Shayne immediately stopped and looked at her. 

"Im sorry Allie, I went too far." 

"No Shayne" she giggled. "I just don't want to continue this on my living room floor thats all" 

Shayne laughed and stood up helping Allison get up too. 

Allison held Shaynes hand and led him upstairs into her room. 

Shayne looked at her and asked."Allison, are you sure youre ready?"

Allison felt it was the right time, she loved him and he showed he loved her. 

"Yes Shayne, are you?"

Shayne smiled and kissed her. While they were standing up, Shayne began to unbutton her blouse. Allie did the same to his shirt. 

Shayne removed Allison's red blouse and saw her in only her bra for the first time. He was more than satisfied. He slowly began kissing her neck down to her chest feeling her soft skin against his lips. 

Allie started unbuckling his belt and pants. He did the same to her. They were both now only standing in their undies. 

As they kept on kissing they walked over to the bed. Shayne had Allie lie down first, then lying on top of her. 

Allison ran her downs down his back and held on to his shoulders as he would gently grind into her with only pieces of cloth in between the two of them. 

Allie did a low whimper as she felt him do this. Shayne looked at her and she opened her eyes, Allie could feel her cheeks blush that was until Shayne gave her a sexy little smirk and continued.

He pulled down her bra straps but couldn't really unsnap the back of it so after Allie realized he was having a bit of trouble with that she reached back and undid it for him. She smiled at him and they both laughed a bit. He began kissing her soft perfect round breasts as Allison lightly  moaned in pleasure. Shayne went down to kiss her soft tummy then came back up and kissed her lips. With one hand began to gently squeeze her inner thigh moving up to slide off her undies. 

He then pulled his off after this with a little encouraging help from Allie. 

Shayne lovingly and softly entered Allison. The rest is history. 


	11. ch11

Ch. 11

Shayne woke up later in the middle of the night and looked down to see Allison asleep in his arms. He smiled, and remembered what had happened.

"Damn, this was amazing. I can't believe we made love for the first time." Shayne  thought to himself. 

"God, she's so beautiful" 

He kissed her forehead and smiled. He was so pleased with what had happened earlier. Now him waking up with the love of his life sleeping like a baby in his arms was wonderful. He couldn't have imagined it any other way. This was perfect.  

He stared at her for a few more minutes admiring her beauty and how peaceful she looked as she slept. 

Allison opened her eyes and saw Shayne looking at her with love in his eyes that  she got a funny but good feeling inside. She smiled at him. 

"Hey babe" Shayne said.

Allie smiled, "Hi" 

She snuggled up against him wrapping her arm around his chest as he hugged her. 

She laid her head on his chest and could feel the beating of his heart. 

"Shayne?" Allie said.

"Yes Allie?"

"I'm so happy,…………. this was wonderful" she said as she giggled a bit.

Shayne chuckled a little. "I know Allison, I feel the same way."

Allie hugged him tighter, Shayne did the same. 

"I love you" Allison whispered. 

"I love you more" Shayne whispered back. 

They both fell asleep.

Allie's alarm went off at 7am.  It was on Shayne's side. As he heard it he opened his eyes and looked for it. Then turned it off. 

Allison woke up.  "Good morning Shayne" she said

"Morning babe".  

Allie loved it when he said 'babe'.

They laid in bed together for a while just holding eachother.  

"We should get up now and get ready."" Allie said.

"Ohhh, I thought we'd stay in bed all day and continue what he started yesterday?" Shayne said with a sexy smirk on his face. 

"Yes, baby I know but my mom's coming back today."

"Can we stay here just a little longer" Shayne said in a little boy's voice making a baby face. 

Allie laughed. "Ok 'BABY' a little longer wont hurt" 

Shayne smiled in fulfillment as she turned and face him, he kissed her on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her back/waist turning himself upward which made Allison be on top of him. Both feeling every inch of eachothers bodies. 

They kept on kissing. Allie moved down and began kissing his neck, going down to his chest and tummy, kissing those beautiful abs of his. She came back up and they kissed again, Shayne softly ran his hands all around her body, still under the covers.. He then said as she kissed his cheeks and neck. 

"Are you sure you're gonna finish what you're starting?" he asked in a sexy voice and smirk. 

"You're right" she said. Shayne smiled happily. "I should stop, c'mon lets get up" she said laughing as she rolled off and sat up covering her self with one of the sheets. 

He hadn't expected her to stop. "Oh man I shouldn't of said anything " Shayne said with a smirk.

"Damn green definitely is your favorite color isn't it?" Allie asked laughing. 

Shayne remembered what that meant and laughed at her comment. 

"No its not" he said sarcastically as he smiled at her, got up and touched her lips with his. "ok then, its time to get up" he smiled.  

Allie stood up covering her bare body with one of her sheets, and started heading towards the door. 

"Hey where are you going with those sheets?" he said with a sneaky sexy smirk on his face.

Allison stood outside her room turning so that only her head was visible and threw the same sheets she was covering herself with moments earlier on the floor near the bed. And said. "Im going to go take a shower" with a sexy smirk on her face.

Shayne smiled and his eyes widened then said in a sexy voice "Can I join you?" 

Allison nodded yes, and ran to the restroom. She closed the door, turned the water on and went it.


	12. ch12

Ch.12

Shayne got up and walked over to the restroom. He knocked on the door but could only hear the water running. He went it, to a fog filled bathroom and saw Allison's slender profile through the shower doors. He opened them and saw she was facing the shower head with her eyes closed, feeling the warm/hot water running down her face and body. 

He stepped in and closed the door. He stood right behind Allie and held her tightly from around her waist. Allie leaned her head back on his shoulder putting her arms on top of his. He kissed her neck and she smiled.

Allie turned around and got the bottle of shampoo. 

"What are you doing Allison?" Shayne asked  as she poured a bit onto his head. 

"Im gonna give you a full shower" she replied with a  tender, little girl smile. 

Shayne kissed her lips as she continued to massage and shampoo his head.

They both bathed eachother and finally stepped out of the shower.  They both got towels and brushed their teeth, Allie's mom always kept extra's in the cupboard for any guests who slept over. 

They walked back into Allie's room. Allie went to her drawers and pulled out a pair of panties, a bra, a white v-neck blouse and some khaki shorts. She started heading towards the door when Shayne said. "Hey you, where are you going?" 

"Im gonna go change in the other room"

"why?, its not like I've never seen u naked" Shayne asked with a funny smile on his face.

"Yes, but you've seen me naked enough for today" She said with a  teasing smile on her face. 

Shayne laughed and said "OK, but just to let you know there's no such thing as 'enough' when it comes to being with you and seeing you in any way" 

Allie smiled and as she got out she turned around to see Shayne picking up his clothes and said……

"Shayne Wst"  ……. he looked up at her with a sorta weird look on his face, she had never really talked to him saying both names.

"I love you" she ended with such a loving blissful look on her face.

Shayne smiled and felt a bit weak at the knees with what she had said and the look she gave him.

"I love you more Allison Carter". He said with the same look and expression. 

She turned and went into the other room. She got dressed, put her hair up in a ponytail, and quickly applied some mascara and eyeliner. She went downstairs and started cooking breakfast.


	13. ch13

Ch.13

Shayne came down and found her in the kitchen over the stove. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck..

"Wow, youre making breakfast?, you can cook?." 

Allie softly hit him and they both laughed.

"Well yes, for your information Im a pretty good cook" 

"Need some help?" asked Shayne.

"Sure, get two plates and glasses from those cupboards up there to your left and set them on the table please" Allie said.

"Glad to be able to help" Shayne said a bit pleased that he could actually help out for something in the kitchen. 

Allie had made nice fluffy pancakes with bacon, eggs, sausage, and some toast. With either orange juice or milk. They both had orange juice.

"wow this looks good" Shayne said as she served his plate. 

"thank you, it tastes good too" Allie said as they both laughed. 

And just as Allie said it would taste, it tasted. 

They finished breakfast and Shayne said.  "Mmmmm, that was delicious."

"Thank you, I hardly ever do this so Im glad my baby liked it" She said smiling. 

Shayne smiled at her, they looked into eachothers eyes as he put his hand over hers. He was so happy. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Allison in his life. 

The phone rang and they snapped out of their little daze. They both chuckled and  Allie got up and picked up the phone. It was about 10:30 already. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Allison, its Chloe"

"Oh hey Chlo, whats up?"

"Nothing much, just called to apologize again for not going over last night"

 Allie heard Shayne washing the dishes.

"Oh, hold on ok?"Allie told Chloe.. "Shayne leave those there, I'll finish them up right now" 

Allie went back to Chloe. "Oh don't worry about it its ok, how'd it go with Jerry?" Shayne walked over to Allison and hugged her. "Who is it?" he whispered. Allie put up a finger to hold on. 

"Wait a minute, Shayne's at your house?" Chloe asked a bit shocked.

Allie laughed ."uuhhmmm, yeah, he's here" 

Shayne hugged her and began kissing her neck.  Allison began to giggle and squirm around a bit as Shayne kept tickling her gently. 

"Shayne, stop" Allison told Shayne laughing.

"Allison! Why is Shayne there so early in the morning? Was here there last night?" 

Allison laughed at the tone of voice her friend had. "I'll talk to u later Chloe, this guy wont stop tickling me" Allie was barely able to get out from all the laughter. 

"you better call me back" said Chloe.

"OK OK" answered Allison. "BYE"

She hung up the phone and tried to look at Shayne with a serious face. They both burst out laughing and fell on the couch tickling eachother and playing around like two little kids. Shayne sat straight and looked at Allison, he got her by her chin, pulled her close and kissed her (frenchy-frenchy)  ;-). They got up and both finished the dishes together.


	14. ch14

Ch.14

It was around 11am and time for Shayne to head back home. Allie walked him out to his car. Right before he got in, he turned and faced Allison, leaning his back on the car. He put his arms around her waist and she put her hand on his shoulders.

Allie looked at him. "So what are your plans for today?"  she asked.

"Well, Im gonna go practice with the guys for a few hours then head to the office and see what project I have next." ( I DOUBT SHAYNE EVER GOES TO ANY OFFICE TO SEE WHAT PROJECT IS NEXT BUT I COULDN'T SAY IT ANY OTHER WAY..LOL)

Allie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh you celebrities with all you 'projects'" she said. 

"Don't worry Allison, I'm sure I wont have anything planned out for about 3 more months, Im on break right now anyways" (JUST GO ALONG WITH ME ON THIS ONE PEOPLE…LOL..LOL…)

"That's good" she said smiling as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes I know, more time to spend with my girl" He said as they kept on kissing. 

"Ok, I don't want u to be late to practice. Call me later?" Allie said.

"Of course I will, later on tonight ok?"

"Ok" Allie said as she watched Shayne get in his car. 

He rolled down the window and started the car. Shayne looked at Allison. She reached in and kissed him again on the lips looked into his eyes and said, 

"I love you Shayne Wst"

"I love you more Allison Carter". They smiled and Allie backed away from the car and said bye. Shayne drove off and Allie went back inside glad to know that she have 3 blissful months with Shayne. But she never expected what was to come later on.

Very short, I know.. sorry about that..


	15. ch15

Ch.15

Shayne went to practice. As him and the other two were getting ready to start, he began daydreaming. He couldn't/t stop thinking about Allison. 

 *Hello! Shayne! * Ben yelled after trying to get his attention a few times before.

 *Oh, what,, what happened? * asked Shayne not knowing what was going on.

 *Are we gonna practice or not? Your completely out of it and not paying attention to anything we/re doing here *

 *Sorry man, I just cant stop think about Allison…. I love her Ben * 

 *Yeah Im sure you do, but c/mon we need to practice, leave your  *love * life out for just a few hours of rehearsal would ya? *  *See? Jerry doesn/t doze off into space thinking about that Chloe girl. * 

 *Youre right,, my bad bro * said Shayne. They began practice. 

Practice was running late so Shayne called the office people and told them he wouldn/t be able to make it today so he would go tomorrow. 

Jonny Was kept practicing /till about 8pm… 

 *Damn, that was a long practice * Said Jerry.

 *Yes it was……Im hungry * said Shayne. 

 *Cool, we/ll go out to eat then * Said Ben. 

As they were packing everything up, Shayne quickly called Allie but her phone was busy. He decided he would just call back later. 

The guys packed up and each got into their own car. 

They arrived at a restaurant, ate, had some drinks and stayed talking for hours. It was now around 11:45pm and the managers were kindly kicking them out already. 

They each finally left their own ways. Shayne started thinking about Allison and felt bad for not trying to call her again after the first time he had called and had gotten no answer.

As he was driving he decided to call Allison again on his cell phone, though he thought it was a bit late he knew she wouldn/t mind. 

While driving he turned to reached for his phone, which was in the back seat when all of a sudden there was a loud screeching sound and everything went black for him


	16. ch16

Ch. 16

Allison was a bit upset because of the fact that Shayne didn/t call her. It was now midnight and no call or anything from Shayne. 

 *It/s not like him to say he/s gonna do something then not do it * Allison thought. 

 *Oh Allie, calm down, he doesn/t HAVE to call you every single day, Im sure something came up and he just/t call, its alright. No worries * she thought.

She laid down on her bed and smiled, remembering what had happened the night before. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.. 

The next thing she heard was her phone ringing in the middle of the night.. 

She turned around and saw the clock say 2:15am she reached for her phone.

 *Hello * she said with a scratchy voice, half asleep half awake. 

 *Uh, hello Allison, uuhmm.. .. this .. . this is Ben *

 *Who? * Allison questioned half asleep.

 *Ben, you know, Shayne/s friend. *

Allison remember who he was but was wondering why he was calling at 2am.

 *Oh yeah, what happened? * Allison asked, never expecting to hear what she did.

 *Uh..umm, I.. don/t know.. how to say this.. Allison… Its Shayne.. he ,.. he.. Shayne was in a car accident *

 *What! * Allie said her eyes popped open and she almost jumped off her bed.  *what happened, what do u mean accident? * *

 *He was in a car accident earlier tonight, I think you should come down here *

Allison eyes started watering as she got off her bead and headed towards her closet. *Yes, yes of course, what hospital? * 

 *St. Francis Hospital * 

 *OK, tell him I/m on my way! *

Allison threw on some windbreaker pants, her tennis shoes a blue blouse and her gray sweater. She ran to her mom/s room and woke her up telling her quickly that she had to go to the hospital, Shayne was in an accident. 

Allison got her keys and drove off with tears running down her face and her heart beating faster than ever.


	17. ch17

Ch.17

She arrived at the hospital and could only find parking away from the main entrance. She parked and rushed to the entrance. She went straight the 411 desk.

 *Excuse me can u please tell me what room Shayne Wst is in? * Allison said talking so fast the nurse could barely understand what she was asking. 

 *Are you a spouse or family *? Asked the nurse in a rude type of way. 

 *Why? * asked Allison beginning to get annoyed.

 *Only spouse or family allowed to get any information. *

Allie/t put up with this shit right now, she was getting mad already.

 *Im his wife! * Allison yelled pissed off. It wasn/t true but she/t waste anymore time or tell her the truth, that she was only his g/f, and not be able to get to him. Her eyes red and watery..

The nurse in a snotty way said..  *Room 610, 4th floor. *

Allison rushed to the elevator and pushed /4/.on her way up she began praying in her head that it wasn/t anything serious and that he was alright. 

As the elevator doors opened turned to her left then her right thinking of which way to go when she saw Ben and Jerry on the right side. They saw her and got up as she rushed towards them. 

 *Hey Allison * they both said in a sad serious voice.

 *Where is he? How is he? Is he all right? How did this happen? *  Allison asked wanting answers quick and shaking. 

 *Calm down Allison * began Jerry.  *The doctor is in there with him right now, we/re not sure how it happened but while he was driving home after dinner he was involved in a car accident with2 other cars * Jerry stopped.

Allison put her head down as tears ran down her face. Her body trembling.

Ben and Jerry each put a hand on her shoulder, their eyes beginning to water as well. 

The doctor came out.  *Are the 3 of you here for Mr. Wst? * he asked. 

Ben said yes. 

 *How is he Dr? * asked Allison hoping he wouldn/t answer with bad news.

 *It/s a good thing he was wearing his seat belt, bad news is that he got some pretty severe injuries to his head which is why we/re going to keep him here for a few days *  Allison looked down and began to cry more, silently to herself.. the doctor continued.    *the good news is that though his head injuries are a bit serious its nothing we cant fix. Most likely he/s going to be fine before we release him, that is why I just want to keep him here under supervision for a couple of days to make sure everything is alright.,. other than that he has a sprained shoulder and a few cuts and bruises. *

The 3 of them sighed a breath of relief to hear that. 

 *but please, don/t be too content, he/s not completely out of the woods yet. * Finished the doctor. 

 *Can I see him? * Asked Allison,

 *Sure, but one at a time please, and know that he/s not awake *. The doctor said as he walked off. 

Before she headed towards the room she wiped away her tears and made herself stop crying.


	18. ch18

Ch.18

Allison walked into room 610 where Shayne was in. She saw him laying on the bed, wearing those white hospital gowns-covered with a blue knitted blanket, some sort of cast on his shoulder, and a white piece of cotton wrapped around his head.  He had a small cut on his cheekbone area and another on his right upper lip. His eye was a bit bruised up but not swollen. He had machines surrounding him as well.

Allie sat in a chair next to his bed and her eyes began to water as she looked at the love of her life in this state. 

She got his hand and kissed it. Then held it with both of hers. 

 *Babe, Im here * Allison whispered. She began to choke up on her tears and her throat tightened as she tried to continue. 

 *Shayne, its me Allie… * she whispered not expecting a response; just hopping he could hear her and know she was there.  *God, how could this happen? Everything was going fine… we were so happy this morning, how could something so terribly happen so quickly * Allie thought to herself. 

Allison stood and very gently kissed Shayne's forehead. He looked as if he were asleep. She leaned close to his ear… *Shayne, everything's gonna be alright, Ben, Jerry and I are here for you honey * she whispered. A tear running down her cheek and landing on his shoulder.  * I love you sweetheart *. 

Allie went out and told Ben and Jerry they could go in now. They both went in at the same time.. Allie waited outside when a minute later they came out with tears in their eyes.  *Well, were leaving now. Allison, would u like a ride home or something? * Asked Jerry..   

 *No, its ok, thanks.. Im gonna stay here * 

 *Are you sure? * asked Ben.  

 *Yeah Im sure, anyways I have my car. Im staying * she said.

 *OK * they both said. They hugged her and left. Before she went back in she called her mom.. 

 *Mom? *

 *Allie, how's Shayne doing? * 

Allie told her what the doctor said.

 *Allie, When are you coming home? Would u like me to go over there with you?

 *No mom, its ok. Im staying as long as he's here. I'll call u back tomorrow ok? *

 *Ok Allie.. I love you Hun * 

 *I love you too mom, bye * Allie hung up the phone.

Allie went back in the room with Shayne. He looked exactly the same, still not awake.

 She sat down again and held his hand. She put it up to her face as if he were caressing her cheek as she whispered..  *I love you so much *, a tear landing on his hand. She kissed his hand again. 

She rested her left arm on the bed and laid her head down on it still holding his hand with her right and a few minutes later, fell asleep. 


	19. ch19

Ch.19 

Allie woke up, to the noise of the nurse checking on him, still in the exact position she was in when she fell asleep. She looked up at Shayne and still nothing, he still hadn/t awakened. She looked at the nurse as they smiled at each other. 

 *You know, I can get you a recliner if you/re going to stay here another night * she told Allison.

 *Thank you, that would be great * Allie said while looking at Shayne and lightly caressing his face. 

The nurse walked out and Allie stood there for another while just starring at Shayne. She leaned in and whispered..  *I/ll be right back Hun * . 

Allison went to use the restroom then went to get some coffee. 

Allison called her mom again.. 

 *Hey mom, can u do me a big favor? * 

 *Sure Allie what is it? How/s Shayne? *

 *Shayne is still the same. Can you please bring me my toothbrush, hairbrush, my small make up bag and an extra change of clothes and some money, Please? *

 *Well, sure but don/t u plan on coming home? * her mother asked a bit worried.

 *No mom, that/s why Im asking you to bring my stuff, I/m not going to leave him here alone, what if he wakes up and see/s that nobody is there while Im at home getting my stuff?…… Please just do it. * 

 *You love him don/t you? * 

Allie sighed..  *Yes mom, very much *

 *Ok sweety, I/ll bring you your stuff in about an hour, I have to check into work first, is that ok? *

 *that/s fine mom, thanks I love you * 

 *I love you too Hun, if he awakes tell him I wish him to get better * 

 *I will.. bye * 

 *Bye *.

Allison went back to the room with Shayne and sat just sat there, waiting.

Allison/s mom got there an hour later and gave her the stuff she had asked for. 

 *thanks mom *

 *Sweetie have u eaten anything? * Her mom asked noticing Allie looked tired and a bit pale.

 *No, im not hungry *

 *Allison you need to eat, its ok if you stay here but take care of yourself as well, its already hard to have Shayne in a bad condition, we don/t need for you to get sick either? * 

 *Yes, mom, I/ll eat in a little while. *

 *Ok,.. Sorry Allie but I have to get back to work, are you sure youre ok here? *

 *Yes, mom its perfectly fine, I rather be here with him than anywhere else right now *

 *Ok, call me later and tell me how he/s doing ok? *   …  *OK * 

They hugged and Ms.Carter left. 

Allie went back in the room she sat holding his hand and watched t.v. for a few hours. Shayne still wouldn/t wake up so she left for about 20 minutes to get something to eat. She came back and stayed in the room right next to him for the rest of the day, her hand entwined in his. 

The nurse brought in the recliner for Allison. 

 *Is he your boyfriend miss? *  the nurse asked as she looked at sad puffy eyed Allison. 

 *Yes, yes he is * she said as she looked at him.. 

 *You guys must really have something special between the two of you * The nurse said as she handed Allison an extra blanket. 

 *Yes, we love eachother very much *. 

The nurse smiled and walked out. 

It was about 9:30pm and she was already sleepy since she wasn/t able to sleep the night before.

Allie lightly and gently kissed Shayne on the lips and whispered into his ear..  *I love you, goodnite *

Allie sat/laid on the recliner and covered herself with the blanket the nurse had given her, before she knew she had fallen asleep. 

She woke up the morning and Shayne still hadn/t woken up. She went to the restroom and brushed her teeth. She found the nurse she had talked to before and asked her if she could please be able to take a shower. 

 *Showers aren/t allowed for visitors miss…… oh.. ok… a very quick one *

 *Thank you so much * … Allie took a quick shower and changed, put on a bit of makeup and put her hair up in a lose ponytail. She headed back into Shayne/s room.

She looked at his peaceful yet cut and a bit bruised face and kissed his lips. She thought to herself..  *Shayne please wake up now. God please let him wake up soon and.. he doesn/t deserve to be like this * 

A tear came to her eye as she whispered..  *I love you Shayne Wst * 

She looked down and sat there not expecting a response.

Then in a low yet audible whisper she heard..  *I .. love.. you.. more …. Allison … Carter * 


	20. ch20

Ch.20

It has been 5 weeks since Shayne's accident. He was released the day after he finally woke up. 

~Shayne~

Ever since I was released, now more than ever I know that Allison is the only one for me. I know she truly loves me, she stayed with me the whole time I was in the hospital. I love her so much and really appreciate what I have with her. What I have for her is just so overwhelming and strong and real I just cant believe I can feel and do feel so much love for her, words cant even describe it. ……….

Shayne and Allie were spending most of their time together.. going out to dinner or clubs, but this night they decided to stay at home since Allie wasn't feeling to well.

Allison and Shayne were at his house on Friday night. 

"So, Allie what movie do you wanna watch?" one thing they both liked about eachother is that they both loved to just stay at home some nights and just watch movies together. 

"Uuhmmmm,, how about we watch your movie Hun, a walk to remember?" still, to this day Allison hadn't seen it. 

"Naahhhh,, how about 'the others'?" Shayne asked as Allie sat on the couch.

"Why? Don't u wanna watch yourself on tv?"Allie said joking around with Shayne. 

Shayne laughed. "Oh never mind what I said, I love watching myself on tv" he said sarcastically. 

Allie giggled. " C'mon, I've never seen it…. I wanna see how good of an actor you are" with a little smirk on her face. 

"Well let me warn you right now Im not good" He said with a smile. 

"Yeah right, if you weren't then all these girls wouldn't be all into you and your movies." Allie got up and took the dvd from Shayne and put it on. 

"Fine, but then we watch 'the others' ok?" 

"Yes baby , then we'll watch whatever you want"

Shayne turned the lights out and sat on the couch and Allie sat leaning her back on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. 

They sat cuddled up together throughout the whole movie. When it was over he turned the lights back on to see Allie with tears in her eyes. 

Shayne said laughing "Allison, whats wrong?" 

"Oh Shayne, that movie was so sad, sweet but sad… you were so nice in that movie, you did everything you could that was on her list, you really loved her" she said laughing alittle as she whipped her tears away.

Shayne smiled.. "I would do the same thing with you if that were ever the case which I hope it never is. Remember these were just characters, Im not 'Shayne' in that movie, 'landon loved jamie' … but Shayne loves Allison"

"Oh I know that you big dork, I love you too, but you were really good in that movie" She said as she stood up and hugged him. Shayne just laughed.

"Hey, can you do me a big favor?" Shayne asked Allison.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you go into the kitchen for me and get me some ice-cream while I put in the other movie?" He said with a smile.

"Yes, master" she said sarcastically with a smile. Shayne just laughed and lightly spanked her toosh as she headed towards the kitchen. 

While she was in the kitchen he got an envelope he had hidden in the living room closet and placed it on top of the couch. He made sure to take long with putting in the other movie so Allie could see it first. 

She walked in with two small bowls of rocky-road ice-cream.

"Here you go babe" she handed Shayne the bowl while he was still standing up not facing the couch. 

She went back to sit and saw an envelope with her name on it. 

"What is this?" she asked. 

"I don't know, open it and find out" he said with a sexy smirk on his face yet trying to look a bit confused/curious. He looked at her anticipating the look on her face.

Allie eyes widened in surprise as she opened the envelope to find 2 airline tickets to Cancun for 2 weeks. 

"Oh Shayne!", she said with full excitement in her voice. "What? Why? How?" she said as she looked up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"well, since this is my time off I was thinking we'd take a trip. Allie, this is the least I can do for everything you've done for me and for being there when I needed you while I was in the hospital" 

"Shayne, but you didn't have to, I did that because I wanted to , because I love you, I never ever expected you to like 'pay me back' for that. No Shayne, if that's what this trip is about then I wont go. I don't need this or want it in return for being with you in the hospital" 

"I know Allison, I understand, but I want us to go. I think it'd be wonderful for us to take a little vacation like that. Plus, Im gonna start working soon and then it'll be months before we can do anything like this again. I love you babe, that's why I want us to have this wonderful experience on an island together and just be carefree."

Allie smiled at Shayne and stood up. She put one hand behind his head and brought him close to her as she kissed him hard on the lips, then turning into their tongues playin' and stuff and stuff. Shayne hugged her from her waist then stopped and looked at her. 

"So I take this as a 'yes'?" he asked. 

Allie still had a month left before going back to school.(college)

She kissed him.. "yes".. *kiss* "yes"…*kiss*…."yes" she said . 

Shayne and Allison kept on kissing. He picked her up and took her to his room. He placed her on his bed and then got on top of her.  He began to unzip her sweater while still kissing her. He would thrust himself on her and it was starting to get "hot in there" so they wanted to "take off all their clothes"…. 

Allie began to moan in pleasure each time Shayne would do his little thrust. But she all of a sudden began to feel sick again so  before things went any farther.. she looked at him…. "Shayne… no… Shayne stop"..

"What, what, I'm sorry,are you ok, am I going too fast?" he said a bit worried.

Allison giggled at the worried look he had on his face. "Weren't  you the one who was buggin' to see 'the others'?" 

"the what?" he said. 

"hahaha.. 'the others'…. C'mon lets go watch it" Allie said,using that as an excuse since she had started feeling sick and not really in the mood anymore.

"Oh, c'mon Allie, don't leave me like this" he said with a baby look on his face. 

Allie kissed him passionately and got off the bed. She held his hand and said.. "c'mon we'll finish this later.. you'll be fine" she said laughing as she walked back to the living room still holding his hand. They sat cuddled up on the couch again and watched the movie.. Shayne laughed whenever Allison would jump when a 'scary' scene would come up. The movie finished and Shayne began kissing Allison. 

"Shayne, can you please take me home now?" Allie said realizing it was 1am. 

"What? Already? But I thought…… " 

"Please Shayne, I really don't feel too good right now" Allie said walking towards the door. 

"Is it me, did I do something?" Shayne asked. "No, no Shayne, it has nothing to do with you. But you know lately I've been feeling sick. I think I might be getting the flu or something"….. "Alright, Allie  I'll take you home if that's what you want.".. 

Shayne took her home and reminded her that they were to leave that coming Sunday to their trip to Cancun… "Well, it's a good thing one of us speaks Spanish huh?" Allie said .. "Yes it is,, I'll call you  tomorrow. Hope you feel better" Shayne said. 

"ok… I love you Shayne Wst" 

"I love you more Allison Carter" 

they kissed on the lips and that was the end of that night….. 

SORRY THIS ONE IS SHORT … OR BORING… 


	21. ch21

Ch.19 

Allie woke up, to the noise of the nurse checking on him, still in the exact position she was in when she fell asleep. She looked up at Shayne and still nothing, he still hadn/t awakened. She looked at the nurse as they smiled at each other. 

 *You know, I can get you a recliner if you/re going to stay here another night * she told Allison.

 *Thank you, that would be great * Allie said while looking at Shayne and lightly caressing his face. 

The nurse walked out and Allie stood there for another while just starring at Shayne. She leaned in and whispered..  *I/ll be right back Hun * . 

Allison went to use the restroom then went to get some coffee. 

Allison called her mom again.. 

 *Hey mom, can u do me a big favor? * 

 *Sure Allie what is it? How/s Shayne? *

 *Shayne is still the same. Can you please bring me my toothbrush, hairbrush, my small make up bag and an extra change of clothes and some money, Please? *

 *Well, sure but don/t u plan on coming home? * her mother asked a bit worried.

 *No mom, that/s why Im asking you to bring my stuff, I/m not going to leave him here alone, what if he wakes up and see/s that nobody is there while Im at home getting my stuff?…… Please just do it. * 

 *You love him don/t you? * 

Allie sighed..  *Yes mom, very much *

 *Ok sweety, I/ll bring you your stuff in about an hour, I have to check into work first, is that ok? *

 *that/s fine mom, thanks I love you * 

 *I love you too Hun, if he awakes tell him I wish him to get better * 

 *I will.. bye * 

 *Bye *.

Allison went back to the room with Shayne and sat just sat there, waiting.

Allison/s mom got there an hour later and gave her the stuff she had asked for. 

 *thanks mom *

 *Sweetie have u eaten anything? * Her mom asked noticing Allie looked tired and a bit pale.

 *No, im not hungry *

 *Allison you need to eat, its ok if you stay here but take care of yourself as well, its already hard to have Shayne in a bad condition, we don/t need for you to get sick either? * 

 *Yes, mom, I/ll eat in a little while. *

 *Ok,.. Sorry Allie but I have to get back to work, are you sure youre ok here? *

 *Yes, mom its perfectly fine, I rather be here with him than anywhere else right now *

 *Ok, call me later and tell me how he/s doing ok? *   …  *OK * 

They hugged and Ms.Carter left. 

Allie went back in the room she sat holding his hand and watched t.v. for a few hours. Shayne still wouldn/t wake up so she left for about 20 minutes to get something to eat. She came back and stayed in the room right next to him for the rest of the day, her hand entwined in his. 

The nurse brought in the recliner for Allison. 

 *Is he your boyfriend miss? *  the nurse asked as she looked at sad puffy eyed Allison. 

 *Yes, yes he is * she said as she looked at him.. 

 *You guys must really have something special between the two of you * The nurse said as she handed Allison an extra blanket. 

 *Yes, we love eachother very much *. 

The nurse smiled and walked out. 

It was about 9:30pm and she was already sleepy since she wasn/t able to sleep the night before.

Allie lightly and gently kissed Shayne on the lips and whispered into his ear..  *I love you, goodnite *

Allie sat/laid on the recliner and covered herself with the blanket the nurse had given her, before she knew she had fallen asleep. 

She woke up the morning and Shayne still hadn/t woken up. She went to the restroom and brushed her teeth. She found the nurse she had talked to before and asked her if she could please be able to take a shower. 

 *Showers aren/t allowed for visitors miss…… oh.. ok… a very quick one *

 *Thank you so much * … Allie took a quick shower and changed, put on a bit of makeup and put her hair up in a lose ponytail. She headed back into Shayne/s room.

She looked at his peaceful yet cut and a bit bruised face and kissed his lips. She thought to herself..  *Shayne please wake up now. God please let him wake up soon and.. he doesn/t deserve to be like this * 

A tear came to her eye as she whispered..  *I love you Shayne Wst * 

She looked down and sat there not expecting a response.

Then in a low yet audible whisper she heard..  *I .. love.. you.. more …. Allison … Carter * 

Ch.21

Allie woke up at around noon on Saturday. Since she was leaving the next day to her trip to Cancun with Shayne she called Chloe. 

"Hey Chloe?"

"Oh hey Allie, what sup?"

"well how about we go shopping today, I need to get a few things."

"Oh that would be great, we need to catch up on how things have been."

"I agree, I'll pick you up like at 2pm and we'll go to the mall ok?"

"Great, see you then bye"

"bye"….

Allison pick Chloe up and they went shopping. As they were walking in the mall Allie saw the cutest bikini in a window..

"Oh Chloe, look at this bikini? Its soo cute" 

"It is but what do u want one for, its too cute for the beach" Chloe said as they both giggled at her dumb remark..

"Well, I was gonna tell u this today, but Shayne and I are going to Cancun tomorrow!!"

Chloes face changed into complete shock. "What??!?!?! Cancun?!! Tomorrow?"

Allie started laughing.. "Yes, Cancun tomorrow. He barely surprised me with the news last night when I was at his house, I was exactly the same way you are now"

"Wow Allie that's great! Im so happy for you. Damn, I envy your relationship, ever since the accident and even before that you guys are and have been so close…" Chloe began, very happy for her friend but envied her still in a good way though, since things between her and Jerry were no more. "He's the one isn't he Allison? You truly love him don't you?" Chloe asked turning the expression on her face to serious.

Allie stopped laughing and looked at her friend in the eyes with a smile and said.. "Yes, Chlo', he's the one. I love him very much".

Chloe hugged her friend and they both giggled a bit. Allie tried on the bathing suit she had seen first and completely loved it.. It was a navy blue bra halter-top type, with low hip boy shorts. It was the cutest bathing suit she'd ever seen .. She bought that one and a red bikini with small floral print and the matching cover skirt. She hoped Shayne would like 'em. 

Allison and Chloe kept on walking around the mall, talking and shopping.  They ended the day with a eating some pizza and finally each headed home. 

As soon as Allie came home she started packing.  Then her phone rang.. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby" he said in a sexy, sexy voice.

Allie giggled.. 

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Asked Shayne.

"Almost, I just need to finish packing, I was at the mall most of the day with Chloe"

"Oh that's cool.. how's she doing?"

"Well not too good, her break up with Jerry has sorta gotten to her"

"Yeah, that sucks.. so what kinda stuff did ya get?"

"Ooooohh,, well I got 2 new bathing suits which you better like! Or else."

Shayne laughed. "Of course I'll like them, you'll be wearing them, but hopefully not for too long." He ended in a low tone, sexy voice.

"Oh Im sure they wont, if you're good then they wont." Allie teased as she played along.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll be on my best behavior " he said still in his sexy voice.

Allie just laughed. " So what time are we leaving?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up at 10am.. from there we go straight to the airport" 

"Ok then, well I'll just see you tomorrow then 'cause I need to pack and get some rest, I didn't really sleep too well last night, or should I say this morning."

"Allie are you sure you're ok? You've been like this for a while now." Shayne asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it, Im sure I'm fine its just some headaches and a bit of nausea sometimes but nothing serious, I told my mom about it, and she said not worry about it, I've been taking medicine anyways, and its been working at least for the fever part, I don't get that anymore."

"well that's good, if you want we'll stop at a drugstore overthere  or before we leave and get some stuff for you just in case" 

"its ok Hun, don't worry about it, Im fine, I've been feeling great today" 

"Alright then, I just hope you don't get all sick overthere, if not we'll just have to spend all out time in our room,.. hey that's not a bad idea" Shayne said laughing.

"Ha-Ha, very funny. I'll be fine and we'll be spending very little time in our room" she said getting him back. 

"Aaawww … ok ….. " 

Allison laughed.. "Im just kidding, we'll see what happens ok? I need to pack now, you should do the same" 

"Oh, I already finished" 

"Wow, someone's excited" Allie said.. 

"Of course I am" Shayne answered chuckling.

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you later?" 

"Yeah" …… "I love you" Shayne whispered at the end.

Allie's face always lite up when she heard those words "I love you more" she whispered back..

They both laughed.. 

"Ok, bye Shayne." 

"Bye Baby"  


	22. ch22

Ch.22       

Shayne and Allie arrived at the airport and got on their 12o'clock flight to Cancun. 

They arrived at the Cancun International Airport. After getting their luggage they got a taxi cab to take them to their hotel.. 

Shayne made reservations at the Gran Caribe Real. A beautiful 5 star hotel. Allie gasped at the sight of this beautiful luxurious place. They checked in at the front desk and went to their room. A beautiful deluxe suite with a king size bed, A.C,  huge marble bath tub, which even had own hairdryers. Their room had a perfect view of the ocean from which they could also see on their private balcony.

As Allie and Shayne looked around, checking out their beautiful suite Allie went over to Shayne and put her arms around his neck. He hugged her from her waist.. 

"Shayne this is place is beautiful, how could you get a place like this?"

"These are some of the great advantages of being a 'celebrity' as you call me." He said. 

"Oh Shayne, Im so happy we came here" she said as she kissed him on the lips. They stood there for a few minutes just kissing. Allie then stopped and walked over to the balcony. She stood feeling the cool breeze and smell of the ocean. 

Shayne stood behing her wrapping his arms around her and leaning his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck. "Hey, you wanna go and check the rest of this place out?" Shayne asked. "Yeah that'd be great." Allie and Shayne spent the rest of the day walking around the huge hotel and found out that it had a spa, a shopping center, huge pool, and many activities such as sailboat clinics, swimming lessons, canoe races, beach and water(pool) volleyball, games:soccer, baseball and basketball. And many other fun things to do.

 After a long day, the tired two, headed back to their suite and slept the rest of night in eachothers arms. Allie woke up at around 9am the next morning and went to the restroom, she brushed her teeth then went back to bed and started giving Shayne little kisses all over his face.

"Wake up sleepy head" she said still kissing his face.

" mornin'" he said sitting up.. ….Shayne called room service and ordered breakfast. 

"Hey, lets go to the pool" he said after they both finished.. "Ok let me just change into my bathing suit"  Allie said as she got her bathing suit from a drawer and headed for the restroom. When she came out, Shayne was already in his trunks with no shirt showing his very sexy abs. He looked at her and sorta froze. She was wearing the navy blue halter/boyshort suit. She had a really nice slender body with filling in all the right places and nice curves. 

"Wow, you you.. you.. .look hott" said Shayne trying not to look stupid as he 'picked up his jaw from the floor.'

Allie giggled and blushed a bit. "thank you.. You look hott too".. she said walking over to him and kissing him on the lips. They each got their towels and stepped into their sandals. They walked out hand in hand and went straight to the pool. 

It was so beautiful out there. The sun was hot and bright, beautiful green palm trees and  plants everywhere, lots of people either sun bathing or having fun in the pool. 

Shayne and Allie put their towels and room key on some recliners and got into the pool. The water felt great not too cold or warm, just perfect for the hot sun. They swam a bit and Shayne noticed a bar which had stools inside the water.. They sat on stools which were inside the pool and ordered 2 margaritas. They sat there enjoying their drinks..

"Have you been feeling ok?" Shayne asked.

"Yes I have, its weird though 'cause I'll have these short periods where I feel sick then it completely goes away. Hopefully non of that'll come back in these 2 weeks." Allie said taking a sip of her nice cold margarita. 

"Babe, imagine if you're pregnant." He said jokingly. 

"Oh shut up, don't even say that. Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not pregnant"…she said. 

"I know Hun, I'm just messing with ya, but are you sure? I mean you say you get headaches and feel nauseated sometimes" He asked in a serious concerned tone. 

"Trust me Shayne Im not pregnant, and just for your 411 I haven't even skipped a period or anything so don't worry." 

"Well I don't know much about that monthly stuff you girls have but I'll take that as a good thing. " he said laughing as he quickly took a zip of his margarita.

"It is so don't worry ok.?" 

"Ok, ok.. but please Allie, go see a doctor when we get back to the U.S.,  you know, make sure there's nothing wrong, nothing serious." 

"Yes, Shayne I'll do that, just c'mon baby, don't talk about that and don't worry about it, Im fine, this is our vacation remember? We're supposed to be 'carefree' like u said. Lets enjoy it" She said trying reassure him. 

Shayne nodded an 'ok' .. they finished their drinks and stayed in the pool for about another hour. 

Shayne couldn't help but worry abit about his g/f but he knew he would try to put it behind him for the rest of the trip and live this experience to its fullest….


	23. ch23

Ch.23

A week had passed; Shayne and Allie were having the time of their lives spending every single moment together except for that one day Allison spent about an hour at the spa getting pampered and Shayne stayed in the suite watching t.v. Yet, still 1 more week left to enjoy before heading back to the U.S. of A.

After a long day of canoe racing and water volleyball, at around 5:30pm Shayne and Allison headed back to their suite hand in hand. 

"Damn baby, I'm tired" Allison said, as she let herself fall on their king size bed.

"I know me too but hey, it was fun.. I had never been canoe racing before" Shayne answered back as he lay next to her.

"Yup, it was fun, haha I won.." she said, and Shayne just gave her a cute smirk. "gosh Shayne, I'm just so happy, I'm so glad to be here with you" she said as she turned onto her side holding up her head on her hand by leaning on her elbow. 

"Me too Allison, I couldn't of wished for anything better right now, I've spent a wonderful week with the most important person in my life." 

"Same here babe"  Allison and Shayne stared into each others eyes… "I love you Shayne" 

"I love you more Allison" 

After that, Allison gently put her hand on Shayne's face and brought him close to her face and kissed him on the lips. Shayne placed his hand around her waist and brought her body close to his. Their kiss became more passionate with the two of them caressing each others' tongues. 

Shayne rolled on top of Allison as their zealous kiss continued. Allison's breathing became heavier as Shayne would lovingly thrust himself into her, his became heavier as Allison would put her hands on his toosh and assisted him on the thrusting ;-) . Shayne's hands were exploring, but not for the first time, most of Allison's body. 

As things started to heat up more, Shayne remembered something and stopped to look at his watch. 

"Why'd you stop Shayne?" Allison questioned thinking it maybe was her. 

"Babe, I made reservations for 6:30 at _"The Tropicana Sun"_ restaurant for us, how about we continue this when we get back?" 

"Ok. Cool." Allie said as she kissed him on the lips and headed for the restroom. Allison stepped into the shower, when 2 minutes later Shayne comes in and they stand facing each other.

"Remember the last time we were in the shower together?" Shayne asked with his oh so famous sexy smirk and voice.

"Yes I do, it was after the first time we, you know, did it" She said as she turned around and looked down thinking of how foolish she just sounded and felt by saying 'did it'. 

"No"………Shayne began as Allie suddenly turned around looking at him like _'what do u mean 'no'? ….. _"It was after the first time we _made love_" Shayne said with a loving  expression on his face.

Allie looked at him at that moment with a smile on her face and an adoring look in her eyes and kissed him on the lips. They bathed each other just like they had the first time they showered together just a bit faster this time. 

Shayne wore elegant yet stylish black pants with a button-up blue shirt and some dressy shoes. He spiked up his hair with a bunch of gel and had a clean cut face. Not to mention he also smelled great. He finished getting ready in about 15 minutes. 

Allie on the other hand was taking longer which didn't surprise Shayne, after all she was a girl. And we all know a lady needs her time to get ready and look good for her guy. 

It was about 6:15 already and again the reservation was at 6:30pm..Shayne wasn't too frustrated because the restaurant was less than a block away anyways.

"Allison! Its already 6:15.. we're gonna be late!" he shouted as Allison was still in the restroom. 

"I'm almost done just 2 more minutes!" she yelled back… 

Shayne shrugged and chuckled.. he sighed and along with a smile said, "women".

Then, Allison came out of the restroom. Shayne looked up and actually froze when he saw how beautiful Allison looked, then he thought how waiting for so long was soooo worth it.

She wore a beautiful v-neck, navy blue, knee length, rayon/poly, flutter sleeve dress, which accentuated her good curves, along with nice low heel, thin strap shoes.  She had her hair down and straightened with big curls all around the tips. Nice make eye make that again made her eyes look lighter, as well as that little '_love sparkle' _she always had for Shayne which definitely made her eyes stand out. ((in a 'sparkly' nice way, not like big 'ol frog eyes or anything…. Hehehe))With a little touch of blush to have her cheeks be a bit noticeable and some light brown yet shiny lip gloss. Plus the platinum bracelet Shayne had given her a few weeks earlier.

She walked over to Shayne, and said "Wow Babe you look great.. well I'm ready now" 

Shayne stammered his next words.. "Yeah Allie, you.. you look amazing" 

"Thank you Shayne" she said blushing, as she walked over to the door. 

Shayne couldn't stop starring at her as he leisurely made his way to the door. 

"C'mon Hun, we're gonna be late, walk faster" Allie said giggling at how goofy he was acting. 

They walked together as Shayne had his hand on her waist the whole time. She was being noticed and he wanted to make sure these drooling fools would know that she was taken. 

They arrived at _"The Tropicana Sun" _ right on time and were lead to their seats. It was a beautiful round booth with black leather seats and a nice marble table. That section was illuminated by tall white candles stuck in crystal candle holders with a bit of a floral decoration. They're table was set for 2 and ready for them to order. 

Shayne first asked for a glass of _Cognac Courvoisier _and Allison ordered her usual Ice cold Margarita. They got their drinks and ordered dinner. As they waited for their dinner Shayne held Allison's hand and looked, with only the radiance of the candles, into her sparkling eyes. 

"Allison, you look so beautiful, so amazing,……… Just, perfect. " 

"Ditto"   
  


"I love you babe" Shayne said. 

"I love you more" Allie said. Shayne smiled realizing that she had used that last word just like he always did whenever she would say 'I love you' first.  They both leaned in a gave each other a tender kiss on the lips. 

Their dinner arrived and they spent the next 45 minutes eating, which included dessert and some chit-chat. 

They finished dinner, paid, and headed out the restaurant. 

"Hey Allie, how about we walk over to the beach and end this night with a walk in the sand" Shayne said, knowing that Allison loved going to the beach at night.

"Oh Shayne that would be perfect." Allie said as they held hands and started walking. 

They arrived and took of their shoes. They walked along the shore, hand in hand under a beautiful sunset . Allison stopped to look at the how amazing this sundown was. Shayne stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Allie leaned her head back and closed her eyes, with only the feeling of the nice cool breeze. This was one of those moments she wanted to treasure and memorize for the rest of her life.  But this night wasn't over yet and would definitely be one she would never forget for other reasons. ………… ;-)


	24. ch24

Ch.24

After about 10 more minutes of walking along hand in hand on the beach they both decided to head back to the hotel. As they walked in Allison noticed 2 girls checking Shayne out and giving him flirtatious looks and body language. She was stunned to know that even though they saw him with someone they still did what they did. Allie quickly yet calmly put her hand by his low waist near his toosh.

As soon as Shayne felt Allison's hand he looked at the girls then back at Allie and just smiled. He then stopped right where they were at and kissed Allison on the lips. At the sight of this, the two {Ho-E} looking girls said something under their breaths and walked away. 

Allison was a bit surprised at first for him to have kissed her right then and there but thought it was funny how he did that knowing those girls were there. He then whispered in her ear…"Don't worry babe, I'm yours and only yours".  They looked at each other and smiled then headed to their room with their arms around their waists. 

They walked to their suite and both took their shoes off. Shayne then laid down on the bed as Allie headed to the closet and pulled out her little backpack. "Shayne, don't fall asleep ok? I'll be right out, I have a surprise for you" she said as she went into the restroom. Shayne gave Allie a sexy smirk and said, "I can't wait". 

Shayne got up and walked out onto the balcony. He closed his eyes and only felt the cool soft breeze against his face and body.. _"Wow, this is great. These days cannot have turned out any better, 'I love Allison so much and she loves me'… _was all he was thinking as he stood there. He then turned around to the sound of someone taping on the balcony sliding door and was stunned and very much turned on by what he saw. 

With a huge grin on his face he walks towards Allison who was wearing nothing but an oh so sexy short-short, red, stretch lace slip with a matching red thong. 

"Surprise" Allison said in a sexy voice as Shayne closed the door behind him. 

"Yes, a very good surprise" Shayne said with a sexy, 'I want you know' look on his face. 

As they stood there, Allie put a hand behind Shayne's head and brought him in hard to her lips and kissed him passionately. Shayne ran his hands down Allie's back feeling every inch of her body and grabbing onto her ass. Allie let out a light moan as Shayne brought her body into him as they stood there. Allison ripped his shirt open, which turned Shayne on even more. She started unzipping his pants as Shayne helped out and took them off still not stopping their passionate kiss. Both eager to make love, Shayne moved Allie onto the bed as he now on the bed got on his knees in front of Allison; he kissed, sucked, and licked her thighs working his way up. Allie moaned in pleasure as her breathing became heavier. Shayne slid off Allie's thong and dropped it on the floor. Allie then got up and had Shayne lie down as she straddled him she began kissing his neck and moving down to his chest and sexy abs then removing his boxer briefs. Shayne's breathing now becoming heavier. Allie kissed and licked his nipples then neck. As she was there straddling him he sat up and removed Allie's red lace slip and caressed her breasts with his hands and mouth. "Now Shayne, now." She whispered, he got Allison from her hips and placed her into position as he entered her. They both let out moans as they began grinding and thrusting into each other. They soon began in rhythm which had them going at it into the hours of night…

Allie woke up the next morning with Shayne's hand on one of her breasts as he lay face down and she face up. She chuckled to see that Shayne had fallen asleep like that. 

Shayne woke up and looked at Allison who was already awake. 

"Morning" he told her. 

"Morning, did u sleep comfortably?" she said looking down at his hand, which was still on her breast. 

Shayne laughed "Oh yes I did" he said as he brought Allie closer to him still not removing his hand. "Last night was great" 

"Mmmm, yes it was."… Allie answered as a smile set on her face at the memory of their intense night.

At around 1:30pm they headed down to the beach. Allie wore her red floral print bikini and Shayne wore some dark green trunks.


	25. ch25

Ch.25

They arrived at the beach and both sat on some recliners. 

"Allie wanna go in?" Shayne asked referring to the water. 

"Uhm, not now Hun, I'm just gonna stay here and try to get a tan, I'll go in later"

"Ok Allie, is it cool if I go and you stay here?" 

"Yes, yes, of course go ahead but hey don't try nothing funny with any of those girls in there, I'm watching you" Allie said jokingly…. Shayne rolled his eyes and smiled before kissing her on the lips and heading into the ocean. 

As Allie laid there on the recliner in her bikini, reading a magazine when some guy approached her. 

"Hello there?" this tall, dark haired, light eyed, good looking stranger said. 

"Uhm, Hi" Allie said wondering who this stranger was then quickly not paying attention to him anymore.

"I noticed your mesmerizing beauty from the bar over there, I'm James" he said obviously in a flirtatious tone.

Allison laughed. _"Oh god, could this guy come up with a line cheesier than this?" _she thought to herself. "Well, if you noticed carefully you'd see that I didn't come here by myself, James, so please, I'm trying to read."

James chuckled. "I know, I saw but I don't believe there's anything wrong with simply talking" 

Allie couldn't really argue with that, there was nothing wrong in talking, as long as things didn't get too out of hand. She sat there and didn't answer back.

~Shayne noticed a guy come up to Allison and sit next to her looking down at her and I guess talking, since he wasn't within a hearing range, but he knew men and simply by noticing how this man was starring at her made him feel anger and jealousy. ~

"So, what's your name?" James asked gawking down at Allie's slender body and cleavage.

She got the towel and covered herself, she felt so uncomfortable she wanted this man to leave. 

"Allison, now can you please leave." 

James smiled, "Well my beautiful Allison, I know we shall meet again, under more private circumstances, but I'll leave for now," He said with a deceitful/evil grin as he picked up her hand and kissed it. 

              ~Shayne got pissed off when he saw that man kiss Allie's hand~

Allie quickly took her hand back as he soon walked away. She was now afraid, Allison couldn't get those chilling words out of her mind. _"I know we shall meet again under more private circumstances"_ *what the hell did he mean by that * _private circumstances *? _And_  *I know we shall meet again? * _This was all running through her mind.Allison actually felt scared. She just hoped Shayne didn't see, she didn't want him to get upset, * I'm not gonna make a big deal out of this * she said to herself. 

Shayne, soaking wet, walked over to Allison. 

"Who the hell was that?!" he said not screaming but with some anger in his voice. 

"I don't know Shayne, he just came and said 'Hi' " Allie said surprised at his reaction.

"Oh so you let strangers just come and gawk at you and kiss your hand?!" 

"Shayne, nothing happened calm down, he got my hand but I pulled away." 

"Oh sure, but you didn't tell him to leave either right? You just let him stare at you in your skimpy bikini" He said, now pissed off. 

Allie was getting angry herself now. "Shayne, I told him to leave and he left! Look around every girl on this beach is wearing a bikini and you can't tell me that you haven't noticed any of them! Plus it didn't seem to bother you this whole time I've been wearing it and now all of a sudden just because a guy looked at me you start talking shit?!" Allie said in a loud voice, which caused people around her to look at her and Shayne.

"It's one thing for you to wear that in front of me but there are perverted guys around here and they look, they gawk, plus why did u talk to him for so long, I saw everything, how that fucker approached you and stayed for a while then kissed your hand!" Shayne didn't really even know what he was saying anymore all he knew what the jealousy he felt.

Allison was extremely pissed off by now, *why in the world is he getting so pissed off over this stupid insignificant thing * she thought, all she wanted was for Shayne to hold her and to feel protected especially since that guy told her what he did, but now she was just angry, she wasn't going to tell Shayne what this man said to her but she wasn't gonna stay quiet either, this was absurd. 

"Listen Shayne, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this its ridiculous! Nothing happened ok, you don't have to get so jealous over something as stupid as this, it was nothing, anyways guys are guys they always look at everyone its no big deal damnit! God! Would you like me to my bikini off then so guys wont look at me in it?!?!" She said being a bit sarcastic yet still angry.

The thought of what Allie said and the thought of her making fun of this situation made him angrier. "Allison are you crazy? You know what? Do whatever the hell u want, let whoever u want kiss you and gawk at you ok?!Now I know why u wanted to stay here alone!"

"Listen to me Shayne," she said as she stood up and looked at Shayne right in the face. "I think it's extremely childish and absurd for you to make such a big fucking deal out of this. Nothing happened! You might think that by acting jealous and all tough and shit, you'll make me think that you really care or that I'll like you more by showing me that you don't want to see me with no other guy, but all this is doing is pushing me away! I already told you that I'm yours and no one else's but you don't seem to get it through your head. All these jealousy acts of yours and always having to hold my hand or hug me whenever we're in public are really getting annoying. You don't have to worry about another guy taking me away from you if that's what your worried about. I love you and no one will be able to do that, but I'm really sick of this. You are so overreacting and I'm not gonna put up it!"  With that,  Allison got her towel and sandals and left. 

Shayne stood there, still mad, but knew that Allison had a point. Why did he have to feel so jealous every time a guy looked or talked to Allie? He felt bad about what he said to his girlfriend but at the same time still felt angry about the jerk kissing her hand. *_Shayne you need to stop acting so jealous, you don't want to push the love of your life away! You idiot! You need to chill! You can't risk losing her over stupid shit! *_  He yelled at himself.


	26. ch26

Ch.26

Allison couldn't hold back tears anymore as she made her way back to their suite. Tears streamed down her face when she was back in the room. _Why did they have to have such a huge fight over something so stupid on their vacation? _She thought_. _Allison felt terrible about her fight with Shayne. She was scared about what "James" had told her and to top it off she felt so alone knowing she couldn't tell Shayne and knowing Shayne wouldn't really be with her to protect her, Allison felt heartbreak and fear.

She decided to take a cool shower then changed into a long, side slit chamois ((sort of a beige-khaki color)) colored skirt with a white sleeve-less cotton poplin ((button down)) shirt with some white sandals. She had her hair up in a loose ponytail and some blush and lip gloss, she wasn't in the mood to do her make up since her eyes were red and puffy from all her crying. She walked out of the restroom and saw Shayne's shirt, the blue one he had worn the night before. She held it and smelled in Shayne. Then began to cry again. _"Everything was so perfect last night, now its all fucked up" _she thought to herself.This was their first huge fight ever since the day Bobby had rushed and kissed Allison_._

~Shayne~

After Allison ran off Shayne went to the bar. He sat there and an hour or so and 3 beers and 2 margaritas later, the bartender came up to him.** ((b.t.w. this wasn't a lot, Shayne wasn't drunk,** **or even buzzing it ****J****))**

"Having problems with your girl?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

The bartender laughed. "We all heard" Shayne shrugged and took a drink of his beer. "You know that guy that went up to her?" the barman asked.

"No I don't and I don't want to know anything about him" Shayne said starting to feel a bit of anger again, but calmed himself down. 

"Well man, just watch out for that one be careful and make sure he don't get near your girl anymore"

Shayne looked at the bartender with an inquiring and concerned look on his face. "What do u mean 'watch out' and 'be careful'?" 

The bar-man leaned in a whispered "All I'm telling you is that rumor has it, when this fellow sets his eye on a young attractive gal, such as yours, he does whatever he needs to do to get her whether she wants him or not or whether she's single or not. He finds his ways" He quickly turned around and helped the next customer as if he hadn't said anything to Shayne. 

Shayne was worried now, what if he followed her after she left? What if he's doing something to Allie right now? He thought. He quickly got up and left. Shayne practically ran to their suite to see if Allison was there. When he arrived no one was in the room. He walked into the restroom looking for her but nothing. He found her biking on the counter and knew she had been there and must've changed then left. He picked up her bikini and looked at it, he felt so bad for yelling at her and telling her it was a skimpy bikini and for overreacting about that, she looked beautiful not skimpy. Now thanks to him something might happen. How he wished he could hold her in his arms and protect her. Shayne left the suite searching for Allison. 

After Allison dressed and cried for a good while she decided to take a walk. She needed to get out and think. She left her room and walked around the entire hotel. She went to the pool area, basketball courts, baseball area, spa, and shopping center. Allie walked all over the place. Tears came to her eyes whenever she would see something that reminded her of Shayne or seeing a couple holding hands or kissing. Since she was in public areas she didn't worry too much about James.

Allie wondered if Shayne would talk to her first. She for sure knew she wouldn't speak to him first, she had too much pride to do that. Then again, that was one of the things she didn't like about herself, whenever she was in a situation like this she never spoke to that other person first, once she even lasted 3 whole weeks without talking to Chloe, until Chloe finally gave up and called Allison up first. 

It was around 7:30pm and she decided to go eat lunch or by this time now dinner,  by herself since she hadn't eaten nor seen or talked to Shayne since their argument at the beach. She walked into the restaurant which was in the hotel and sat by herself. 

The waiter came to her in Spanish. 

"Hola puedo tomar su orden?" (Hello, can I take you order)

"Si, porfavor me trai una ensalada de pollo con thousand islands dressing y una Pepsi mediana" (Yes, can u please bring me a chicken salad with " " dressing and a medium pepsi?) She said forcing a smile at the waiter who was smiling at her. 

The waiter took her order then picked up the menu and left. A few minutes later the waiter came back with her order. 

Allie not very hungry only ate about half of her chicken salad. She sat there looking around at everyone in the restaurant. How she missed Shayne but was hurt and mad at how he had reacted. _"Damn Shayne, if you knew how much I love you and how much it hurts to fight with you and have you react the way you do" _She thought to herself which made her throat tighten up and her eyes become watery. 

She paid and left the restaurant heading back to the room. 


	27. ch27

Ch.27

~Shayne~

"Damnit where is she?, I've been looking for her for hours and I cant find her" Shayne said to himself. _She must've gladly left with that bastard and try to forget about our fight or something, yeah she's with him" _Dumb Shayne thought. 

He decided to go to the local bar then head back to the suite though he thought Allison probably wouldn't even be there. 

Allison walked into the hotel not realizing or even noticing that James was there. 

"Hello Allison" she heard a voice tell her. 

Allison felt a chill of fear run down her back as she heard the similar voice.

She turned around. "What do u want?" she said trying not to show she was scared.

"I told you we'd meet again, didn't I?" 

"Listen, I have a boyfriend and he's waiting for me upstairs, now please leave me alone" Allie said walking into the elevator. 

James followed her and it was only them two inside. Allison was terrified at this point and didn't know what to do. The hotel was lonely compared to how it usually was and no one was in sight. 

"Listen, I know your boyfriend isn't waiting for you, I know how you two fought today" He said leaning in whispering in her ear. 

"Will you please, leave me alone, don't you get it I don't want anything to do with you, I love him and no matter how much you insist, I'm not gonna give in, now again, leave me alone." 

She said getting out of the elevator 3 floors before hers, so he wouldn't know exactly which one she was staying at. As she got out she was relieved to know that he didn't follow her out. Allison walked over to the other side of the hallway planning on taking the stairs up the 3 remaining floors. As she opened the door she felt someone push her from behind, she tried to scream but this person had his hand over her mouth.

As this person pushed her back against the wall she saw that it was James. Allison began to cry and try to get away but James had her trapped. 

"Listen to me Allison, if you scream I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands" he said. Allison crying stopped trying to scream. 

"Didn't I tell you we would me meet again under more private circumstances?" James said as he kissed her neck. He took her down one flight of stairs and into his suite. James pushed Allison onto his bed. 

Tears streaming down her face as she tried to get away. "No, no, no, let me go!" she tried screaming but he had his hand over her mouth. That's definitely how it sounded in her head.

"Shut up! Or I'll make this such a painful experience you'd wish you were rather dead!" he ran his hand up her long skirt then ripped it all the way up from her side slit. He squeezed her thighs so hard trying to keep her legs open he left her bruises. Allison moved and didn't stop trying to get away until James slapped her. He kissed her neck and as he ripped off her panties and started rubbing up against her, him still fully clothed.

_"Oh god! Please help me! How can this be happening! No! no! no! no! Shayne! Shayne! Help me! Please!" _ Allie screamed in her head.

He calmly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled down her bra. He began kissing her neck and chest when Allison reached for the phone and banged him in the head with it. He fell off the bed holding his head, which was now bleeding. She quickly got up went over to him and kicked him hard in his you know where and ran out. James stayed there on the floor in a lot of pain. 

She covered her bare chest by buttoning her shirt and got into the elevator. Out of breath, terrified, and sobbing uncontrollably Allison went to her suite hopping Shayne was there. She walked in and locked the door barely being able to see with so many tears in her eyes, after she realized Shayne wasn't there she locked herself in the restroom, sat in a corner brought up her knees wrapped her arms around them and cried, sobbed, wept like she had never done before.

Shayne arrive at the bar and ordered a shot of '_Presidentes_', which in time became 6. He was definitely buzzing it now and closer to drunk. Yet he was still in control of his actions. As he sat there drinking, 2 girls came up to him one in a blue halter-top hootchie dress and the other wearing a black strapless one. 

"Hey lover" the one in black said as the other put her arm around his neck. 

Shayne looked over. " What? Who are you? Do I know you?" 

"Don't you remember us? Last night at the hotel, you walked in with your girlfriend?" the one in blue said. 

"Oh you're the one's who were starring at me? Yeah, yeah, I remember the both of you" Shayne said concentrating more on his drinks.

"So where is she? Why isn't she here holding your hand or kissing you?"

"That's really non of your business so how about you talk about something else" 

"Well, lets start with your name?" the one in blue said. 

"Shayne, what are yours?"

The one in black said, "I'm Laura and this is Alejandra"……. "Call me Alex" Alejandra said. 

"Well, Laura and Alex, would like a drink?" 

"Sure" They both said in unison as one sat on both sides of Shayne.

"So, would u like to go for a walk?" Laura asked Shayne after they finished their drinks.

"Sure, but just for a few minutes 'cause I have to get back and look for my girlfriend." said Shayne not really thinking of what was going on.

The three got up and walked over to the beach, it was kind of dark already. Shayne was walking funny so the girls each put one of his arms around their necks to help him walk straight. They sat on the sand and laughed at how silly Shayne was acting. 

"You know my girlfriend loves coming to the beach at night?" Shayne started mumbling. 

"Yeah sure she does" Alex said as she leaned in and kissed Shayne on the lips. 

Shayne pulled away, "What the hell are you doing? I'm not that drunk, haven't you heard me tell you and haven't u seen that I have a girlfriend?" Shayne said. 

"Its ok Shayne, what she doesn't know wont hurt her" Laura said now holding onto his face and kissing him sticking her tongue in his mouth. She didn't let him go and Alex started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing, licking, and sucking his chest and neck. 

Shayne at first tried to pull away then remembered that Allie might be doing the same thing so after the two began kissing him he gave in. After about a 15-minute make-out session Shayne realized what was going on at the feeling of one of them trying to remove his shorts so he quickly stood up.. 

"What the fuck am I doing?" He asked himself with a strong feeling of shame and astonishment sweeping over him as he now truly realized what had happened. 

"Oh c'mon we were having such a good time don't stop now" Laura said. Shayne started walking away. "Hey where are you going?!" yelled out Alex.

"Away from you two" he yelled back not even turning his head. Shayne headed back to the hotel and hoped Allie was there. He walked into his suite and didn't see Allison. He walked over to the bed and noticed the bathroom door closed, he walked over as he heard a girl quietly sobbing inside………


	28. ch28

Ch.28

Shayne knocked on the door. No response.

"Allison?" He said. No answer.

"Allie, baby, please open the door, what's wrong?" Still the door wouldn't open.

 Allison wouldn't respond and still cried, this is when he really began to worry. 

"Allison, open the door!" he yelled out as he began to panic.  It was as if Allison didn't even hear him. All that ran through her mind were her pleads for help and everything that had just happened.  

With all his body strength, Shayne rammed into the door which broke but opened. He saw Allison in the corner with her knees up crying and her head down. 

"Baby, what happened? What's wrong?" he said as he raced over to her. He got on his knees and looked at her, but she kept her head down.  "Allison, please talk to me" he begged. Shayne hugged her, asking her what had happened and felt concern and alarm as all he could feel was Allison's body trembling uncontrollably. He stood up and helped Allison stand, Allie still not speaking a word. Tears came to his eyes as Allie looked up at him, her face drenched in tears, blood on her lip and pain, fear and shock in her eyes. "Oh my god! Allison what happened?" he asked almost yelling at the sight of this.  Allie wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and wouldn't let go. Shayne picked her up and walked over to the bed.  

"*Oh my god! What happened to her? *  *her face * *she's shaking non stop* *what if? * *oh no, that bastard! * *baby, please talk to me!*" was all that was running through Shayne's mind as he walked over to the bed.

  
"Shayne" was all Allie's tightened throat was able to let out.   Tears still streaming down her face and crying with such emotion and pain. "Yes, baby, I'm here I'm here with you" he said as his throat began to tighten as he saw Allison like this.

Shayne sat Allison on the bed while her hands covered her face. "Allison, please! Talk to me tell me what happened" Shayne said on his knees in front of Allison. Shayne was taken aback, confused, mad, worried as he saw how high Allie's skirt was ripped "Oh baby, what is this? how did this happen?" Shayne asked on the verge of breaking into tears himself. 

Little by little Allison began as she tried hard to stop crying so she could speak. 

"Shayne…. He followed me….. pushed me against the wall….. said he would kill me" At this, anger began to grow rapidly in Shayne but he stayed quiet letting her continue. "He dragged me to his room… I said 'No'.. I tried to run…… he ripped my skirt … he covered my mouth" at this point Allie couldn't hold it anymore and began to cry again. "He tried to rape me Shayne, but I got away." Shayne sat next to her and embraced her tightly. "Baby, its ok, I'm here now, I'm never gonna let any anything happen to you again, baby I'm so sorry, that S.O.B. is gonna pay for what he did, I promise you that." Shayne said with a few tears coming down his face. "Shayne, please just hold me, please" He felt terrible. His girlfriend, his 'Babe' Allison, the girl he loves and cares about the most in this whole universe was attacked, threatened, and almost raped while he was buzzin' it and making out with two other women. He felt guilty, at fault, he wanted to kick his own ass for this. 

Still sitting down on the bed, Shayne held Allison tightly comforting her. He knew he was going to do something about it.  

"Shayne, I have to go take a shower" Allison whispered a few minutes later as she let go of Shayne.

"Yes, honey, of course, but shouldn't you wait until we call the cops right now?"

"No, no Shayne, please, I just want to take a shower, please no cops"

"But baby…." Shayne began but was cut off by Allison. "No Shayne, please I just want to leave in a few days and forget about this whole thing."

Shayne sighed and gave in, the last thing he wanted to do was argue with Allison, he just wanted to help her in any way he could. 

"would u like me to start the shower for you?" 

Allie nodded a 'yes' while whipping away her tears. Shayne stood up and headed into the bathroom which now had a broken door. When he came back out he saw Allison still sitting on the bed. "It's ready".

Allison stood up then stumbled back onto the bed. Shayne rushed to her side.

"Allie, are you ok? What's wrong?" … "Shayne, I can't walk. It hurts so bad." Shayne's eyes moved quick and curiously all throughout Allison's body to try and find some cause for why she couldn't stand. 

Allison felt immense pain coming from her inner thighs and genital area. She knew it was from the bruises and thought that he might've also pulled a muscle or something from the great amount of vigor he used to force her legs open. Plus, he was wearing a thick, hard belt buckle and was fully clothed while shoving himself onto her. Allie's eyes began to tear up again.

Allie looked down and slightly opened her legs only revealing a thigh, and cried at how severely bruised her thigh was.

"Oh God, Allison! Baby!" Shayne said in astonishment. "What did that bastard do to you? I swear that a**hole is not gonna get away with this!!!" he said aloud, his eyes red and burning from anger and sadness.

Allison still cried. "Shayne, can u please help me" she said barely in a whisper, since she was emotionally crying and couldn't speak. "Yes, yes of course" Shayne said trying hard not to let anymore tears depart his eyes. 

Shayne put Allison's arm around his neck as he put his hand around her waist and gently helped her stand. His heart broke when he saw how much pain she was in and how difficult it was for her to walk. He walked her over to the restroom and helper her sit on the toilet seat. "thank you, now please leave" Allison whispered as she got a towel and placed it over her legs, still wearing her now ripped skirt. "Baby, I can bathe you and help you and be here for you" he said giving her such a sad yet loving and compassionate look. "Shayne, I don't need your help right now, just get out!" She looked down and cried, deep inside Allison felt terrible for having to be such a bitch with Shayne when all he wanted to do was help in which case she really wanted him to be with her too, but she couldn't tell him that the real reason why she didn't want him there was because she felt embarrassed and ashamed about what had happened and didn't want Shayne to see her body after what she had been through. 

With a hurt and sad look on his face Shayne turned around and walked out. Allie didn't worry about there being no door, she knew Shayne wouldn't walk back in after what she just said. Slowly and painfully, Allison undressed herself and stepped into the shower. 

~~Shayne went out to the balcony and began to cry. Then began saying to himself  "How could this have happened?!, It's all my fault……… That fu**ing bastard!….. He's gonna pay!……God, poor Allison.. I cant even imagine how she must feel right now…. I'm gonna be with her…. She's not gonna go through this by herself….. the beach, those girls.. how could I have given in to them?! I was actually unfaithful to Allie, I'm so stupid"  ~~But not once did Shayne think that Allie would find out unless he or one of the girls told her. ~~

After about 25 minutes of being out there on the balcony, Shayne walked back inside and saw that Allison had already finished showering and was in her pj's sitting on the big comfy seat that was next to the bathroom, with her arms wrapped around her knees.  

Shayne approached her. "Allie, is there anything you want? Anything I can do for you?" he asked bending down in front of her.

"No Shayne, I'm fine, I just need to think right now and be left alone for a few minutes." 

Shayne nodded and sighed. "Ok baby, whatever you want, I'm going to hop in the shower real quick, get washed up then when I come out we're gonna deal with this, and call a doc or something ,please Allie know that I love you and non of this is your fault" … Allie just nodded and Shayne walked into the restroom, he undressed himself and took a quick shower.

Shayne got out of the shower and simply wrapped a towel around his waist. Never realizing nor noticing the marks which looked as if leaches had begun sucking on his lower neck and chest, which were hickey's the 2 girls had left him which weren't noticeable before because they were covered by his shirt. 

Turning the bathroom light off, Shayne walked out of the restroom, and headed towards the other light switch, his body facing Allison who had her head down at this moment still sitting on the comfy seat, he turned his head and a second after he turned the lights on in the room he heard a gasp. Quickly turning to Allison he saw that big tears were building up in her eyes with a stunned, hurt expression on her face. 

"Baby, what's wrong?!" Shayne asked concerned not knowing what was going on. 

"Shayne, how could you" Allison whispered in disbelief starring at his bare chest and neck while a tear dropped from each eye onto her cheek. 


	29. ch29

Ch.29

Shayne looked down at his bare chest to and also for the first time saw what Allison was pointing at. Shayne was speechless, he had no idea what to say to Allie. He felt terrible, they fought because of his unreasonable jealousy and Allie was hurt and almost raped while he was drinking and making out with two other women. He hated himself at that moment and didn't even know how explain it to Allison or what to say.

Allison's heart broke when she saw this. "*OMG!, what is this?*he cheated on me?*  *Shayne, the one I love was with someone else while this happened to me!*No! why? Shayne?* why did he do this?* I cant believe this is all happening.*"… were all the thoughts running through her mind, while she couldn't come to speak from all the sadness and heart break she felt.

"Allison, baby, let me explain, its not exactly what you think" Shayne began as he rushed over to her. Shayne tried to put his hands on hers but Allison pulled away. "Don't touch me! Shayne, don't u dare touch me!" Allie said as she painfully and unsteadily stood up and moved away from him now crying again. 

"Babe, please listen to me" Shayne pleaded feeling awful and just wanting to die at that moment. "I love you Allison, please, I'm so sorry.. It was.. " he was cut off. "Shayne why? Why?! I thought you really loved me" Allie said sobbing but covering her face with both her hands. "Baby , I do love you, I love you more than anything in the world. But we only kissed, then I when I realized what was going on, baby I'm so sorry, I was drunk and was mad because of what had happened earlier" Shayne said with his tear filled eyes. 

"So that's your excuse?!, you were drunk?!" Allie yelled. "Get out!, just get out!" 

Shayne threw on some pants and a shirt real quick not even taking enough time to put on underwear. "Allison please lets talk about this" he said as he tried to get close to her but Allie just moved further away. "GET OUT!! LEAVE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Allison yelled crying loudly and with much pain and emotion in her voice.  Shayne turned around and walked out of their room. 

~Shayne headed down to the beach and walked along the shore and thought about everything that had happened in only one day. He felt like shit for what he did and didn't do. Shayne began reminiscing on these past months since Allison walked into his life. Their first encounter, the roxy,  their first date, how beautiful she always looked, the day they expressed the love they had for each other, the first time they made love, how she stayed the whole time he was in the hospital, everything they had both done together. He loves Allison so much and has never been any happier or more 'in love' before in his life until his babe entered his life. And now it was ruined, and probably lost her forever. But no, Shayne wouldn't let that happen, he was going to fight and try as much and as hard as he had to for as long as it took to be with Allison again.

After about an hour of walking along the beach, still feeling guilty and horrible for what had happened, he headed back to the suite to talk to Allison and beg for forgiveness. 

Shayne entered his suite to find that Allison wasn't there, her clothes were gone and there was only 1 plane ticket left. Shayne found a note on the bed and quickly read it. …

(**NOTE**)

~*~* Shayne,

 I cant handle all of this right now by myself so I've decided to go back home. though you hurt me like no one else could've ever done so, I want you to know that I still love you Shayne Wst and I'll always love you with every single beat of my heart, forever&always. But know that 'Us' ended here. Please, don't follow me, don't call me and don't look for me. 

       Allison. 

                    (**End of Note**)

Shayne had tears run down his cheeks. He noticed that she had said and meant exactly what he had inscribed in her bracelet which was sitting on the bed also. He realized he lost Allison… but KNEW he wouldn't leave things this way, he loves Allie and will do whatever possible to get her back.


	30. ch30

Ch.30

Allison arrived at L.A.X. early the next day. Though she was mad at him how she missed Shayne, but at the same time felt so betrayed and hurt that she set her mind on trying to forget about him somehow, and about what had happened with James. She got a cab and went home. 

"Allie! Sweetheart! You're back home," her mom said as she hugged her feeling very happy to have her daughter back home.

 "Wait, you're here early, weren't you suppose to come back in a few days?" 

"Yeah, well there was a change of plans mom"

"Where's Shayne? Let me guess, you two are gonna go out tonight but decided to go home first and settle in?" 

"Uhm no mom, Shayne and I aren't going out anymore" Allie said as she started going up the stairs. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Mom, I don't wanna talk about it right now, I'm really tired and just wanna rest." Allie said entering her room and closing the door. She began to cry when she saw her bed. Memories began to flood back to her. Everything wonderful about being with Shayne, then the bad, Shayne cheating on her and James attacking her. The one relationship she actually thought would last forever had ended. 

Allison stayed in her room the rest of the day. 

Next day, she decided to call Chloe. Chloe came to her house right away and did what any best friend would, she listened, and she was Allie's shoulder to cry on. Allie told Chloe the whole story.

"Oh my god, Allie, I can't believe this.. That bastard… but its better now Allison you're back home now and away from that James creep." 

"I know Chloe, but what really hurts more from all of this is what Shayne did. Chloe I love him so much. I was with Bobby for over a year and never came close to feeling for him what I feel for Shayne, but obviously Shayne doesn't feel the same. He was my 'Babe' Chlo' now its over" tears began to come down Allie's cheeks. 

Chloe hugged her tightly then moved back and looked at her friend right in the eyes. "Allison, you two need to talk this over, I know he hurt you but sweetie if there's one thing I know is that Shayne loves you. Yes, he made a mistake but we all do. We're human aren't we? I'm sure he felt this way too when he saw Bobby kissing you"

"Chloe, but that's it, Bobby kissed me. I wasn't drunk making out with him, anyways Shayne and I are over." 

"Listen Allie, when I was with Jerry, and we didn't really have anything to talk about we'd talk about the two of you." 

Allison looked at Chloe with a curious, weird look on her face. 

"yes, I know it sounds weird, but he would always tell me how in all the years he's known Shayne, he had never seen Shayne care, love, be so devoted to and talk so much about any other girl until he met you. Jerry and Ben would get annoyed at times 'cause Shayne just wouldn't' shut up about his girl. Allie I know what he did was wrong but I'm sure he regrets it. If what I know about Shayne and the love he has for you, I'm almost certain that he regrets this very much and wishes it would've never happened and for you two to be together again. "Allie stood quiet only listening. "Listen Allison, we've known each other since kindergarten, we know each other better than anyone does, and one thing I know is that no matter how much you try to forget about him, you wont. You love him and, Hun, he loves you. Every relationship has their problems but only the strong one's work things out and stay together." 

Allie knew Chloe was right but the last thing she was gonna do at this moment was admit it.

"Allie true love only comes once in a lifetime and trust me, you have it. Don't let it go. I know he hurt you and fucked up, don't think I'm taking his side, but I know you're gonna be miserable without him and he'll be the same without you. Take as much time as you need but don't quit on this relationship."

A tear trickled from Allie's cheek onto her sweater. She knew that what Chloe was saying was true and she was very thankful for having such a friend but she still felt a lot of pain and wasn't too sure on exactly what to do next. Plus, she had broken up with Shayne…it was over, and who knew, he probably wouldn't bother talking to her anyways if he followed what she said in the letter. 

Allie and Chloe spent the rest of the day together trying to take Allie's mind off of what had happened on what was supposed to be the best 2 weeks of her life with Shayne. 

The next day after Allison left he went back to the beach to look for the bar tender that had previously spoken to him about James. 

"Hey man. Let me get a margarita" Shayne told the barman, suddenly remembering that his Allie always ordered that same drink. The man approached him and Shayne began speaking to him. "Listen, do you know if this James a$$hole might be coming around here anytime soon? Or would u happen to know what suite he's staying at?" 

"Sorry bro but he's gone"

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Yeah, he checked out and left that same night he talked to your girl" 

"Shit" Shayne exclaimed as a bit of anger arose in him. * that a$$hole must've left after what happened with Allie* he though. The bar tender looked at him waiting to know why but Shayne just got up and left. 

~3 days later~

Shayne had been back at home for the past few days. He had tried calling Allison about 20 times since he got back but there was either no answer or her mom would tell him she wasn't home. Shayne knew he had to find a way to talk to her before he left for about 4 months to film his next movie and he only had about a week and half to do so.

Ben and Jerry visited Shayne when they found out he was back home. The three were in Shayne's living room drinking a few beers when Shayne told them what had happened. 

"Man, you really fucked up dude" Ben told Shayne.

"Yeah, no shit, I know I did" 

"So you haven't talked to her?" Jerry asked.

"I've called about "100" times and she's either supposedly not there or no one answers" 

"You know what Shayne, I usually don't like your girls 'cause they're either conceded or there's always something I don't like, but I like Allie so listen up."  Jerry began,  "you know that if this were any other girl I really wouldn't care and just tell you to forget about her and move on like I have with every other girl you've dated, but man, Allie was there dude. She never left your side when you were in the hospital. This is the first girl you would never shut up about. I know you've never felt this way for anyone else and from what I've seen she loves you too, I don't have the slightest idea why she would pick you but she did." Jerry said this last line in a humorous tone and Shayne playfully socked his shoulder. "Sorry to say man but you really fucked up. All I'm telling you is that if you really love her like I actually believe you do you're gonna have to work very hard to get her to forgive you". 

" I know Jerry! I know that but how?!?! I don't know what the hell to do anymore, she said it in the note, 'its over' 'don't call or look for me' " Shayne said frustrated and feeling like shit. "Listen Shayne, I know she'll forgive you someday hopefully soon if you try hard enough. You know Chloe and Allison are best friends and Chloe told me how crazy Allison is about you."  Shayne looked up at him with hope in his eyes at the sound of this. 

"I agree with everything 'Mr. Love Expert' over here says." said Ben wittily. Jerry jokingly also flipped him off and they both had their few seconds of laughter until they both looked at Shayne who wasn't laughing at all. 

They kept talking a few more hours until Ben and Jerry left. 

The thought of giving up crossed Shayne's mind but then he scolded at himself when really analyzing everything he would lose if he 'gave up' and decided never to do that.   


	31. ch31

Ch.31

Allison still felt really bad about what had happened the week before, however tried hard not to think about it. She knew that Shayne had tried contacting her a few times but still didn't feel like talking to him. She knew she would eventually but not just yet her "wounds were still fresh" 

At around 1am on Tuesday she heard her phone ring. 

"Who the hell is calling so late!" Allison whispered to herself as she turned to look at the clock, which showed "1:12am". 

"Hello?" Allison said with a groggy sound in her voice and he eyes still closed. 

"Baby, its Shayne" 

Allison hung up as soon as she heard "Shayne" .. She sat up on her bed quietly hoping her mom hadn't heard the phone ring. She quickly answered the second time he called without letting the first ring finish. 

"what do you want?" Allie let out before anything else was said. 

"Allison please don't hang up on me." Pleaded Shayne.

"I thought I told you not to call" 

"I know but please just listen to me"

"Why should I?" 

"Because Allison, I love you… I'm so sorry…. " before he could say anything else Allie spoke.. "Listen Shayne though you might not believe it, what you did hurt me more than everything else that happened on that trip, I honestly meant everything I said in that note, including the part that its over, please don't bother with me anymore, go back to whoever left you those hickeys. I'm making this easy for you so move on"  with that and without letting Shayne get a word in she hung up the phone and turned off the ringer. 

Allie cried herself to sleep that night. 

~~~~A tear ran down Shayne's cheek he felt terrible! He tried calling back but she wouldn't answer anymore. If everything she said in the letter was true ,like she said it was, then that meant that she still loved him. Shayne still wasn't gonna give up. With everything Allison told him he knew now more than ever that he really loved her and couldn't live his life with anyone else that wasn't her. 

Shayne was at band practice the next day and told Jerry what happened. 

"Damn so she didn't even let you speak when u called?" asked Jerry.

"Nah man, she practically told me off then hung up and I'm guessing turned her ringer off 'cause I tried calling back and she wouldn't pick up" 

"So what do u plan on doing now? You're leaving in less than a week." 

"I know I'm leaving soon but I don't know what to do anymore. Jerry I cant lose Allison, she' the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I'm so miserable without her." 

"Shayne, how about you two meet somewhere and talk in person?" 

"I've gone to her house but her mom always tells me she's not home and shuts the door in my face." Shayne said looking down and sighing in sadness. 

Jerry looked down at his friend who was sitting on a stool with his hands on his chin and wet eyes. Jerry had never ever seen Shayne like this over a girl which made him believe even more that Allison was the one for him. He wanted to help him out but how? Then it hit him. He was going to talk to Chloe and try to set something up but wouldn't tell Shayne anything unless something good came out of his conversation with Chloe first


	32. ch32

Ch.32

After Jerry talked to Chloe, she would call Allison then call Jerry back to see what she said.

Chloe called Allison that day.

"Hey Allie, how are you doing?" 

"Oh, same 'ol, same 'ol.." 

"What are you doing tomorrow night Hun?" 

"Well, probably just watching some movies or something why?" 

"Well I was thinking, how about we go to 'starcity' to that really nice park? Remember the one with all the beautiful bright twinkle lights, and star-shaped one's plus that small band in the gazebo." 

"Thanks Chlo' but I'm not really in the mood to go out."

"Oh c'mon Allison, you need to get out. It'll be fun, we'll walk around drinking hot chocolate and listen to the small band of old farts play, and look at those people dressed up walking around. you know it gets really nice at night during this season." 

Allison didn't really feel like going especially since that was the park she had always wanted to take Shayne to but never had a chance to take. But she thought it would be good for her to get out of her house. 

"Ok Chloe, we'll go to 'starcity' park." Allie agreed.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8pm" 

"Ok Chlo' see you then"  .. "Bye" 

Chloe called Jerry back and told him that they were going to be at that park in 'starcity' at around 8:15 the next night. 

After talking to Chloe Jerry went over to Shayne's house to talk to him in person. 

"Hey Shayne what's up man?" 

"Nothing much bro, still feeling like shit" Shayne said with a forceful smile on his face.

"Well, I think I might have a way you and Allison can meet" 

Shayne quickly turned all his attention to Jerry and looked at him with eyes wide open. "Really Jerry? How?!"

"Well, I talked to Chloe last night and we conversed for 45 minutes about you and Allison and how both of you are miserable without each other." 

"And what happened?" Shayne asked anxiously

"Ok, both of you are gonna meet tomorrow tonight at 8:30 at that one small park over in 'starcity', the one with all the star-shaped lights and lots of people remember?" Jerry asked. 

"Yes I do, YES! she agreed to meet me, that's great….." he was cut off… "Wait, but there's a catch" 

Shayne looked at Jerry with a curious face. "She doesn't know you're gonna be there" Jerry finished. 

"What do u mean? Then how is she.."

"Well, she thinks that her and Chloe are gonna go just to look and walk around. To get her out of the house and take her mind off of things." 

"Oh wonderful, so she doesn't have any idea that I'm going to be there and will most likely get pissed off when she sees me. Why doesn't Chloe tell her the truth and convince her to see me?" 

"Hey man be happy me and Chloe did this for you. She didn't want to help you see Allison in person. She thinks you're an asshole for doing what you did. Chloe is doing this for Allison and risking that fact that Allie might end up mad at her for doing this. Plus, if she tells Allison the truth you and I both know that she wont go." 

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry man. Thank you so much for doing this." Shayne took a deep breath. "This is it, I'm guessing this is my only chance to get Allison to forgive me and get things straightened out." 

Shayne got up and hugged Jerry. "thanks bro" he said again…  "no problem man, just don't fuck up again" jerry said and they both chuckled. ~~~~~~~


	33. ch33

Ch.33

That night of the 'special event' everything was going right so far. It was a cold night, Allie wore long black jeans with black leather ankle boots, a red turtle neck and a black Melton wool peacoat. Chloe wore navy blue jeans with black low heel boots, red blouse and black leather jacket. So they were both nice and warm ;)

Chloe picked up Allison and they went to Starcity Park. Chloe and Allison bought some hot chocolate and walked around talking, saw and did everything that was said before. The park was beautiful. Bushes and tree's as well as the gazebo were decorated and full of beautiful pink twinkle lights along with white star-shaped lights. 

Allison and Chloe talked about heading to college and what would happen after and just girly stuff but leaving out boys especially Shayne. 

~Shayne and Jerry arrived at starcity at around 8:45pm. Jerry knew Chloe would be there with her so he went with Shayne that way while Allison and Shayne talked, Chloe wouldn't be there or walk off alone.~

The band that usually played in the gazebo was on a small platform about 30 feet away from the gazebo. They played light classical music when not playing instrumental versions of songs requested by people there. 

Chloe suggested that her and Allison sit in the gazebo for a while and just look at the amazing dark yet light-filled sight of the entire park. Which for Chloe was to look out to find Jerry or Shayne.

Chloe sat on the right side of Allison. She turned to her right to see Shayne and Jerry standing feet away from them, yet not visible to Allison, looking towards the gazebo. Chloe and Jerry nodded their heads to one another telling each other it was now time. Chloe turned to Allison .. 

"Uhm Allie, I'm gonna go buy another hot chocolate real quick ok" Chloe said as she stood up.

"Good idea, I'll go with you Chlo', I'd like another one too" Allie said starting to stand up.  

"NO!" Chloe said a bit too loud which made Allison give her a weird look.  Chloe quickly smiled and chuckled  "Its ok Allie, you sit here and enjoy the view, I'll just go real quick and get 1 for the both of us, no need for both of us to walk all the way over there, I have two hands you know?" Chloe said nonchalantly. 

 "Ok, Chloe you go get 'em" Allie said laughing.  Chloe smiled. 

Chloe walked down the 3 steps of the gazebo and looked over again winking at Jerry and slightly motioning to him to go with her and Shayne with Allison.  

"Ok man, this is it here's your chance" Jerry told Shayne as he patted him on the back. Jerry walked towards to his right towards Chloe and Shayne nervously yet excitedly walked forward towards the gazebo Allie was sitting in.

Allison sat there looking around ,she closed her eyes and breathed in the cold yet fresh night air hearing the instrumental version of "unchained melody" one of her favorite songs. It was a perfect night. Well semi perfect because deep inside she wished Shayne could've been there with her. She could picture her and Shayne sitting on one of the benches near the lit gazebo, holding each other, drinking their hot chocolate and looking up at the beautiful star filled night sky and expressing the feelings they had for one another. But that wasn't going to happen, not after what he did. Allie pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She opened her eyes as she heard footsteps coming up the steps onto the gazebo thinking it was Chloe. She opened her eyes and froze in disbelief when realizing that those footsteps weren't Chloe's but Shayne's. 

"Shayne" Allie whispered not knowing if to get up and run or sit there. 

"Baby, we need to talk" Shayne said standing in front of her. 

"No Shayne, what are you doing here? How did u know I was here? You better leave Chloe will be back any minute and she's mad at you too" Allie spoke quickly not really knowing what to say.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Chloe wont be back soon" Shayne said looking over his shoulder, Allie looked and saw Chloe and Jerry standing away from them , then turning and walking away. 

*Oh I cant believe Chloe tricked me into coming here knowing Shayne would be here * *why did she do this to me? *  Allie thought. 

"Shayne, what do you want? Why don't you understand that I don't want to talk to you or see you" 

Shayne sat very close next to Allie facing her as she moved away a bit which made his heart break.

"Allison, I'm tired of this. I hate that we're not together, I hate James for what he did to you, I hate myself for hurting you by doing what I did….. Baby you have no idea how much I regret what has happened. If I could go back and change things I would start when I made you mad because of my stupid jealousy at the beach and everything after that. But I cant do that, what I can do is regret it, never ever do anything like that, and beg for you to forgive me and have me back babe." Shayne's words were getting to Allie, she could feel and know that he really did regret what had happened and knew he was really sorry. Shayne continued… "Allison, I cant live without you. You're everything to me, there's no other person in this entire universe I would rather be with than with you. You have brought a new light, love, happiness, desire, a lot of new feelings and emotions to my life that I cant live without and wont get from anyone else."  Allie could feel her eyes tear up and saw that Shayne was fighting back tears himself. 

Allie didn't know what to say, she felt exactly the same way but didn't know if the trust she once had for him would be there again or was gone forever. 

"Shayne, I don't know what to tell you, I mean, I believe that you regret doing what you did but I don't know if I can trust you. How do I know that next time we argue over something or argue over YOUR jealousy you wont go get drunk and cheat on me again? How can I truly believe everything you're saying is true? Like I said before, you're a 'celebrity' you can go and get whoever you want whenever you want. How do I know you wont go for someone hotter and better whenever something isn't right between us?" 

"Allison I don't want anyone else. There's no one "hotter" or "better" to me than you! No one else can make me feel the feelings I feel when I'm with you, no one can have the love I have for you. No one can possibly ever satisfy me in any way other than you. Baby I know you're not gonna trust me right away but I plan on earning that trust no matter how long it takes me. Please believe me because everything I've told you and am telling you I truly mean with everything that I am Allison."  Allie could feel her cheek cold while the wind hit the tear that slid down. "I love you Allison Carter". 

Allie looked into Shayne's love filled eyes knowing hers were the same and finally said, "I love you more Shayne Wst". 

Shayne smiled and inside that beautifully lit gazebo, tightly embraced Allison in his arms. Damn, how much he yearned to have her in his arms again and this day had finally come. Allie felt so blissful and safe in his arms again. They held each other for a good while just embraced in each others arms and smelling each others' scent until Shayne let go. Starring into Allie's eyes he held her face gently in his hands caressing her face while moving in and kissing her so lovingly on the lips. How glad he was to taste her sweet lips again. 

Allie pulled away and looked down. "Baby what's wrong?" Shayne asked confused. 

"Shayne, you leave to Prague this week, you'll be gone for months, this just wont work" She said as another tear came down her cheek. 

"Allison I want you to come with me" 

Allie was shocked to hear this "What? I cant go to Prague with you, I have college in a month, Shayne just accept it , this wont work." 

"Yes it will Allison, I already lost you once, I'm NOT loosing you again,  I'm not taking that risk, please baby you can take a year off and start next fall." 

Allison didn't care if she had to take a year off as long as she was with Shayne but what if it didn't work? Could she risk taking such a big chance on her life and go off to another country? 

"Shayne are you serious? Are you sure this is what you want? I mean am I sure I can take a year off?" 

"Yes Allison, I'm positive about wanting you to go with me. There's nothing more I want than to be with you" 

Allie knew she would have to discuss it with her mother first and make the arrangements to start school until next fall. She loves Shayne and Shayne loves her. 

"Ok Shayne" Allie said. .. "really? You'll come with me?" Shayne asked with such happiness in his voice. .. Allie smiled and said "yes" Shayne smiled and went in to kiss Allison. He hugged her then stood up bringing Allie up with him. 

"Allie there's something else I want to tell you or should I say ask you"  

Allie couldn't possibly think of anything else he could ask her or tell her now that they had reconciled and agreed on her going to the Czech Republic with him. 

"Allison, I love you so much, no words can even begin to describe how I feel about you. I can't possibly imagine the rest of my life without you in it…. I truly feel blessed to have found you." 

"Baby why are you telling me this? I already know and I feel the same way babe" Allison said in a giggling tone and loving look while caressing his face. 

Allie gasped in a happy yet confused shock as she saw Shayne, right there in the middle of the beautifully star lit gazebo, go down on one knee, holding her left hand with one hand and a black soft covered box on the other which was open exposing a beautiful platinum band engagement ring with a big sparkly round shaped diamond setting in the middle and 5 mini princess shaped diamonds on each side.  

"Baby, will you marry me?" Shayne asked with a loving hopeful expression on his face.

Allie covered her mouth in surprise… she didn't know what to say. All that ran through her mind was. *Oh my god! * Shayne!* what do I do?!* yes?* No?* I love you too, I'll go to Prague with you!* but marriage??!?!* We're too young!!!* I'm too young!!!* what if?!* what do I say?!* this is a huge step!* oh god!* MARRIAGE!!??* I'm sorry?! I cant! Its too soon!!* she thought, still not answering. 

Allison took a deep breath and answered………


	34. ch34

Ch.34

Allie looked at Chloe and Jerry reading the expressions on their faces which were saying 'yes, say yes'. She looked back down at Shayne who was looking at her with such a happy, hopeful look which after about 30 seconds after popping the question, turned into a worried curious one. 

And because of the love she had for Shayne she said..………. "I'm sorry but No" ……

Shayne was taken aback he felt a sudden stab to the heart, his expression suddenly turned into one of pain, shock, and confusion.

Chloe and Jerry were more shocked now than they were when they first saw Shayne propose.

He let go of Allison's hand and stood up. Allie's eyes began to water up as she saw that Shayne's eyes were red and filling up with tears as well.

~ Shayne thought. *what?* she doesn't want to marry me?* doesn't she love me?* haven't I shown or proved that she's the one I love and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with?* is there something she's not telling me?* is it over?* god, this hurts*~

"What did you say?" Shayne asked trying make sure he heard correctly.

"I said 'No'." Allie said with tears coming down her cheeks. "Shayne, I can't marry you and I can't go to Prague with you either. I'm so sorry I said I would go, but I'm not." It hurt Allie more than anything to have to say all of this to him but she had her reasons. 

"Allie what is this? What are you talking about? Don't you love me?" Shayne asked with a tear coming down his cheek.

This was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life! Her heart actually hurt as she felt terribly awful to have to say this and do this to Shayne but because she loved him so much, she forced herself to look at him straight in the face (to make it believable) and continue her 'lies'.

"Shayne, when you called the other night I meant what I said, I told you not to call me or look for me. You did it anyway and now this is where we are. You made this harder Shayne. Why couldn't you just leave things the way they were?"… 

Shayne was so confused he didn't know what the hell was going on. * How could she say this to me?* After what we both said to each other before I proposed* this is hurting too much* what is this?* Shayne thought. 

"Allie, please baby I'm sorry if I scared you by proposing, its ok if you don't want to right now we'll just be together ok.. …. I love you, don't do this to me.. I'm sorry .. I.. I…. I take it back" Shayne pleaded not knowing what to say anymore his eyes filling up with tears again.

Allie couldn't take this anymore. This was too much. Now she felt stabs in her heart for making Shayne go through this

"Shayne, I'm sorry for misleading you back there, I shouldn't of let it get to me. I cant go to Prague with you, I cant take a year off…… Shayne we cant be together anymore… I'm sorry for hurting you Shayne please forget about me and enjoy your life and career." Allie was truly sobbing now because she could see the pain and confusion in Shayne's eyes... and though in a quiet to himself  "manly" way, Shayne was sobbing also. 

"Allison, what are you talking about? Don't do this to me. HOW can you say this?"

Jerry and Chloe were standing a few feet away. Before Allie walked off she leaned in and whispered into Shayne's ear. "Please don't hate me, know that I'm doing this because I love you". With that Allie rushed off the gazebo and left with Chloe. 

Jerry walked up onto the gazebo… 

"Dude! What the fuck just happened??!?!" Jerry asked stunned. 

Shayne didn't know what to think, with red, water-filled eyes he looked at Jerry and said… "It's over."

Jerry was now confused as well, he didn't know what to think. He just hugged his friend and built up watery eyes as well to see and hear Shayne the way he was. 

*** Allie was in the car on her way home with Chloe sobbing uncontrollably.. She told Chloe not to ask any questions, she would tell her about it later. Right now she just had to control herself. Allie did have a reason for doing what she did. She never knew it would hurt this much. All she could picture is Shayne's eyes and look. So much pain, so much hurt, mystification, shock. 

She thought she was doing the right thing because she loved him so much but somewhere in the back of her mind began to think it might've been the biggest mistake ever.***


	35. ch35

Ch.35

Chloe dropped Allie off at her house and Allie asked her to come back the next day. Allie still hadn't told Chloe anything about her conversation with Shayne. Chloe was worried and wanted to know what was going on but she didn't persist on Allie to tell her, she knew she would when she was ready.  

Allie cried herself to sleep that night. 

~Shayne and Jerry left the park. They were in Jerry's car, Shayne looked out the window the whole way home. He felt so much pain and disillusion. He was mad; he couldn't understand why Allison did this to him. He felt like a dumbass for proposing, thinking that was the reason and that he might've scared her, but everything else she said? What did she mean when she said, "I'm doing this because I love you".  If she really loved me she wouldn't of done this to me." He thought. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him and wanted to find out, but at the same time was tired of this already and actually considering doing the most painful thing in his life, leave the love of his life alone forever. 

*Allie's mom had to fly to New York again due to her line of work. (Business) so she was gone for about 3 weeks during all this* 

Chloe got to Allie's house the next day at around 1pm… They sat on her couch drinking Pepsi and eating chips. 

"Allie, what the hell happened last night?"

Allison turned to Chloe, her expression turning into a very sad, painful one. She knew she would have to tell at least Chloe the truth so she began.

"Chloe, he told me he loves me, he cant see his life without me in it, he's blessed to have me in his life." Tears began to build up in Allie as she ran her friend through what had happened the night before. "He said he was sorry and that he wanted me to go to Prague with him" Allie then stopped as her throat tightened.

"Then what went wrong Allison? He loves you, you love him he wanted the two of you to get married! Most guys especially famous ones wouldn't do that!"

"I know! I know!" Allie said aloud tears now falling down her face. 

"Then what's the problem!?" Chloe said a bit frustrated and mad at Allie for turning down the love of her life and hurting him the way she did.

"Chloe, I'm pregnant!" Allie yelled out. 

Chloe's expression turned into one of complete shock as they both stared at each other. "What did you just say?" 

"I said that I'm pregnant."

"What? How? Why? When?" Chloe rushed.

"After I came back from Cancun I kept on feeling sick, and I had been feeling sick for a while and having those symptoms so thinking it would never come out positive, I took a home pregnancy test just to prove myself right and get as many possibilities out of the way as I could." Chloe still stared at her friend in shock. Allie went on.. " It came out positive so I quickly decided to go to a doctor, the results were the same as I had gotten before, I'm pregnant" Allie finished as she looked down and a tear or two ran down her flushed cheeks.

"What do u plan on doing?" 

"I plan on keeping my baby…." 

"But what about college? Allie you cant have a baby right now.. you're way too young" Chloe asked.

"I know Chloe.. but what's done is done. I have no regrets, I'm having this baby." Allie said proudly.

"Allie, sorry to ask but is the reason why you broke it off with Shayne because its not his?" Chloe embarrassedly asked. 

"Of course not Chloe! This baby is Shayne's" 

"Then what's the problem?! You two love each other, he proposed Allison! And you two are gonna have a baby!"

"Chloe, don't you get it? We're too young! Shayne's career is barely starting to take off and I don't want either me or the baby to be a problem in any way!."

"Allie how could u say that?! If he was ready to marry you then obviously that or any of this wont be a problem at all… what did he say about the baby?" 

" I haven't told him and I'm not going to" Allie said

"What?! Allison what has gotten into you? You hurt the man you love and practically shredded his heart to pieces over a reason he has no clue about?" 

"Don't make this harder Chlo'! Don't you get that it'll be better this way?… He can live and experience every and any new opportunity and time in his life to its fullest without having to worry or carry around a wife and a baby ."

"Allison I don't know what you're thinking in that head of yours, I love you and you're my best friend but I don't and can't agree with you on this one. I think what you're doing is wrong even though you're intentions are good, plus I think that if you really loved him you wouldn't do this to him Allie."

"Chloe, its because I love him that I'm doing this. It'll be fine, just me and our baby."


	36. ch36

AUTHORS NOTE: (THIS GOES FOR CH.37) I do NOT know Peeta Wilson, I have no idea if she would ever do something like that or anything. I'm just making it up for her part.(hehe)

Ch.36

~~Shayne~~~

Shayne was at home packing his stuff to go to Prague for the filming of his new movie when he heard a knock at the door. For a quick moment he thought and hoped it would be Allison at the door but only let out a sad sigh when he saw that it was Jerry and not Allie. 

"Hey man" Jerry said as his friend opened the door.

"Was up bro, come in".. Jerry walked in as Shayne closed the door behind him. 

"So are you ready to go to Europe for a couple of months?" Jerry asked following Shayne into his bedroom as Shayne continued packing.   

"Yeah, I guess I am"

Jerry totally noticed Shayne's sadness. He could tell in his tone of voice and in the look of his face that he was really hurting inside.

"So, how's it going with the Allison situation?" 

"I don't know Jerry, I just love her so much man, it hurts to even think about her and she's on my mind all the time" 

"Yeah… So do u plan on still trying to talk to her or what?" 

"I don't know what to do, she's so damn confusing!" Shayne said starting to get mad… " She fucking takes me back then turns me down then finally says she's doing all of this because she loves me, what kinda shit is that?" Shayne said looking at Jerry as if really expecting him to know the answer. 

"Women." Jerry shrugged. "I don't know Shayne, I haven't talk to Chloe so I don't know what the hell is going on in that crazy chick's head" 

"Don't call her a crazy chick" Shayne said in a serious tone. 

"I'm sorry bro, but you know what I mean" 

"Whatever I guess… I don't know, hopefully working on this new movie will take my mind off of things for a while and then I'll just see what I do when I come back." 

"You still think you'll both be available 4 to 5 months from now when you get back?" 

"I know I will be, how the hell can I be with anyone who isn't Allison?" 

"Whatever man, I'd advise you to forget about her. I mean there are so many other chicks out there better than her who would do anything for you and wont be giving you all this crap, screw her and move on"

Shayne quickly looked up at Jerry with red anger-filled eyes and walked up to him as they stood face to face. "Don't you EVER say anything like that about her again you fucking prick  I love her and could give a rats ass about any other girl out there who isn't Allison!" 

Jerry got scared and backed away.. "Wow man, calm the hell down, you know I'm right.. you're the only one who's hurting yourself here! You ask her back and she turns you down, obviously she doesn't want you anymore, you're the one who's making yourself look stupid now!" Jerry said as he walked out of his room and out the door. 

Shayne stood there shocked at his reaction towards one of his best friends and at the truth there was in what Jerry had told him. Yet he still couldn't just forget about Allison and move on, especially knowing there was something she wasn't telling him.


	37. ch37

Ch.37

Allison knew that today was the day Shayne would leave to Prague for months. She felt so terrible for what had happened. She couldn't stand not being with him. She missed him SO much, all she wanted was to be in his arms again, kiss him, and tell him how she loved him and couldn't be without him. But after what she did, she didn't think Shayne would ever forgive her or talk to her, which in a way, though it killed her inside, thought it was the best thing to happen so that he could live his life and not be or feel tied down with a girlfriend/"wife" and a baby. And though she didn't expect him to know about that baby or be involved in any way, Allison was happy about having a baby from the one and only person she loves. So even though Shayne wouldn't be there, she would have a little something of Shayne for the rest of her life. 

Allison hadn't told her mom anything about what had and has been happening between her and Shayne. She didn't want to tell her mom she was pregnant because she knew it would really disappoint her and make her mad, but she was already 2 months along and knew she couldn't hide it for much longer. 

*******Almost 2 months later**********

Shayne was in Prague now filming " A League of Extraordinary Gentlemen". It was actually harder than he thought it would be, during some of the scenes he would space out and miss his lines because he was thinking of Allison so much..**Damn, I cant believe I'm like this over a girl* he would think to himself. **Well, it's not just any girl, its Allie, my babe, my Allison Carter**No, no, she's not my girl anymore, she hurt me, she made me leave her* was what he would think to get his mind off of her and try to work. Another thing that helped a bit was getting to know Peeta Wilson, she was co-starring in the film as well and her and Shayne were really hitting off, but mostly as friends of course.;)… 

"Hey Shayne, what do u have planned for tonight?" Peeta asked since they had finished filming early that day.

"Well, I don't know, probably just head back to the hotel and order some room service, why?" 

"I had the same thing planned, how about we go out to dinner, it'll be nice to sorta sightsee around here" she asked with a funky smirk.

Shayne didn't really feel like going, all he wanted to go to his room, be alone, eat and sleep. 

"Uhm, well sure I guess that'd be cool" He answered thinking it wouldn't be too bad to explore the city and at least try to enjoy himself here in Europe. 

"Great, I'll meet you in the lobby of our hotel at around 7:30-ish?" 

"Sure, see you then." Shayne said knowing they still had about an hour and a half to do whatever. 

~~~ 7:30-ish~~~

Shayne had decided to take the stairs down to the lobby since he was only on the 5 floor and wasn't too much walking. He got to the lobby and sat down, he looked around and starting having flashbacks of when he was in Cancun with Allison a few months before. He was starting to feel sad again.. then thought **stop it Shayne, don't start feeling sorry for yourself, just push those thoughts away and try to enjoy the night** 

He sat looking down when he hears a little *cough*cough* . He looks up to see Peeta Wilson standing before him wearing a nice and sexy black one shouldered, knee length dress with heals and her hair up in a clip with curls coming down. 

Shayne quickly stood up.. "wow, you look nice" he said feeling a bit 'under-dressed' for only wearing dark denim jeans, black boots and a simple hunter green shirt. 

"thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" Peeta said with a sneaky chuckle. 

"Should we go now?" Shayne asked trying not to look at her for too long at a time and heading towards the main doors. 

"Yeah, lets go". 

Shayne thought they would go to a simple place to eat but was wrong when they arrived at this very nice fancy restaurant where Peeta had already made reservations for. 

They walked in and were escorted to a dim lighted table for 2 near the back of the restaurant. 

"Peeta, I didn't know we were coming to a place like this" Shayne said feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

"Its ok, don't worry about it. This is one of my favorite places to eat. And if its about the $$$ don't worry, it's my treat." She said looking into his eyes and smiling. 

Shayne casually looked away… "No its not that, I just didn't think I would have to wear something dressy I mean, look at you and look at me?" Shayne said laughing a bit trying to lighten up the situation. 

Peeta laughed. "Its ok, don't worry about it. Lets order" 

***45 minutes later**

Shayne and Peeta had finished dinner already and were ready to leave. 

They walked out of the restaurant when Peeta wrapped her arm around Shayne's.

Shayne didn't feel right with Peeta having her arm around his especially since he would imagine it to be Allison and not her, but still didn't say anything.

"You know, I'm pretty tired now I think I should head back to the hotel" Shayne said wanting to get away from Peeta's flirtatiousness.

"Oh c'mon Shayne, its still early, the nights still young. Lets walk around for a while" Peeta insisted as she squeezed his arm a bit tighter and moved in closer.

Shayne didn't want to seem like a jerk or anything since he did have to work with this woman for a few more months so he agreed.

They walked around the city at night, talking and having a not so bad time together. Shayne was surprised at how for the first time since Allison, he actually enjoyed another woman's company.

After about 2 hours of this Shayne finally insisted on going back to the hotel. Peeta agreed and so they went back. 

They entered the elevator and since Shayne was on the 5th floor and Peeta was on the 12th he decided he'd get off first.  The doors opened on the 5th floor .. "Well I had a great time Peeta, thanks for tonight" Shayne said.. 

"Shayne, can you please walk me to my room. I mean, it's kinda late and you never know there might be some weirdo waiting for me up there or something" Peeta said with an innocent/victim type look on her face. 

Shayne quickly remember about James and how he got Allison so he certainly agreed on escorting Peeta to her room just in case. 

"Sure Peeta" Shayne said with a comforting smile.  He walked back into the elevator and they both stood in silence while it got to the 12th floor. 

As they got to Peeta's room Shayne turned towards her as she unlocked the door. 

"Well, here you are. Uhmm,, goodnite and I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he began to turn the other way.

"Wait, would u like to come in for some tea or coffee?" Peeta asked with a sneaky smirk. 

Shayne didn't want to, and he wasn't going to. Even though things between him and Allison were no more , for the moment, he wasn't going to give in to anyone. "I don't think so Peeta, I'm really tired and I have to get up early tomorrow, have a goodnight and I'll see you later" as soon as Shayne said that Peeta held his face with both her hands and planted her lips on his. 

Shayne's eyes popped open, he quickly yet gently pulled away. "No Peeta, I'm not gonna do this". With that Shayne rushed to the elevator leaving Peeta at her door.


	38. ch38

Ch.38

Allie was 4 months pregnant now and getting bigger by the month. She actually ended up taking a year off after all to have her baby but told her mom it was to just take a break from school and all. But was still miserable without Shayne.

When her mom would question her about her gained weight, Allie would just say that she was getting fatter because of all the junk food she would eat, plus wearing baggier clothes helped too. 

Finally Allie couldn't hide it anymore, she had to tell her mother that she wasn't getting fat because of the junk food she would eat but because she was having a baby. 

Ms. Carter had arrived at home at around 6:30 one night. 

"Hey mom" Allie said cheerfully.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Ms. Carter asked as she placed her purse, portfolio and keys on the little table that was next to door. 

"Pretty boring as usual until me and Chloe decided to go out for lunch" 

"Well that's good" 

"How was your day?" Allie asked as she followed her mom to her room. 

"Oh a bit tiring" Ms. Carter said while removing her shoes then earnings. "but pretty good too, I got some good deals for the business which will definitely help us out a lot" 

"That's great" … "Mom, I need to tell you something." 

"What is it Allie?" Ms. Carter said sitting down on her bed next to Allison. 

"Mom, I don't know how you're going to take this, I myself, am still a bit unsure about it but…" 

"But what Allison?" Ms. Carter asked getting worried.

"Mom, I'm pregnant" Allie said as she closed her eyes and looked away. 

Ms. Carter was shocked. She sat there quietly not saying a word for a few seconds, not knowing how to take this life changing news she just received. 

Allie looked back at her mom.. "Mom, did u hear me?" 

"Yes, Allison I heard you… how could you get pregnant?!" her mom yelled. "You're only 19! You're still a child yourself! Is it Shayne's?! Oh, I'm sure that bastard got you pregnant then left you which is why you two don't see each other anymore right?!" Ms. Carter had said all too fast for Allie to get a word in after each question. 

"No! Mom no! listen to me! I know I'm too young but it happened, and no Shayne didn't get me pregnant and leave me, I left him! And he doesn't even know I'm pregnant." Allie answered back beginning to cry. "Mom, I know I'm too young and neither of us ever planned or thought I would get pregnant at 19 but I am Mom, and I'm going to have my baby and keep it, I'll get a job and do whatever I have to do to support me and my baby."

Ms. Carter began to calm down. Though she felt pain and disappointment she admired the fact that her daughter didn't take the easy way out and abort her child. Instead she planned on working to support herself and her baby to be. 

"Allison, how could this happen? What do u mean you left Shayne and he doesn't know? It is his right?" 

"Yes, mom it's Shayne's baby too" 

Allie told her mom everything that had happened which her mom didn't know about. They spent the rest of the night talking about everything. 


	39. ch39

CH.39 

Allie was 5 ½ months pregnant now and it showed.

Allison was also very grateful at the fact that her mother accepted what was going on and would be there with her through it all. Though she was happy for this, she still felt much pain. She thought about Shayne every single day. She missed him so much it hurt it had been 2 months and no call or anything from Shayne, but she couldn't blame him, this IS what she "wanted"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chloe and Allison decided to go to the mall one Saturday 

"So Allie, how are you doing with the pregnancy so far?" Chloe asked as they walked around the mall. 

"Well so far ok I guess, all the "morning" sickness is gone so that's good." 

"Are you scared?" 

"Not really scared, I'm a bit nervous yet excited even though this is one of the saddest and hardest time in my life" Allie said looking down as she felt tears building up but didn't. 

"Its ok Allie, I mean, you have me and your mom here for you. Though I know the main thing hurting you is not being with Shayne, but just remember that he's hurting too" 

"I know Chloe, I know, but like I said this is the best thing for him" 

As soon as Chloe was about to respond to that Allie walked in to a baby shop and Chloe quickly followed her. 

"Oh my god Chloe! Look at all these cute tiny baby outfits." Allie said getting all mushy and excited. 

Chloe just chuckled. 

"Oh Chloe! Look at this cute little green body suit!" Allie said as she held up and placed it over her tummy. Then feeling melancholy as she remembered that green was not only her favorite color but Shayne's too. 

"That's so cute!" Chloe answered getting into the 'baby shopping' mood. 

"I so have to get this!" Allison said as she kept it and walked over to the other side of the shop looking around at all the baby stuff. 

"Allison, isn't it a little too early to start baby shopping? I mean you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet" Chloe said as she trailed behind her friend. 

"The earlier the better, I say, plus I have the biggest feeling it's a boy." 

"Aww well that kinda sucks, I mean wouldn't you've liked a girl better?" 

"Oh no, no, I want a boy! I hope my baby's a boy!" Allie said excitedly and with a huge grin on her face. 

Chloe laughed. "That's good Allison, as long as it's healthy and has all its body parts" 

"Oh shut up Chlo'" Allie said laughing a bit. 

Chloe laughed. "Well, you know what I mean" 

"yeah I do" 

"Allison?" Chloe said in a serious yet gentle tone and expression. 

"Yeah Chloe?" Allie said not really paying attention to her friend but to all the baby clothes. 

"Do you think Shayne would've wanted a baby boy?" Chloe asked trying to say it as careful as possible. 

Allie quickly turned serious and looked at Chloe. "No Chloe, Shayne wouldn't have wanted a baby at all" 

"How do you know that?" 

"Listen, it doesn't matter I'm just sure he doesn't. Anyways it's not like he's gonna know about this anyways so lets just drop it ok" Allie said turning her attention, again, to her baby shopping. 

Chloe just nodded her head and followed behind her friend. 

Allison left that baby shop with 3 of the cutest baby outfits along with some body under suits and a diaper hanger. She wanted more but knew there would be more time to get what she needed later. She still had 4 months to go. 

"Damn Allie, I cant believe you've already bought baby stuff this early, barely in your 2nd trimester" Chloe said laughing as they headed home. 

"Hey, like I said, its never too early. Plus time goes by fast. I don't want to be rushing out to shops getting stuff I need, right before I have my baby. I want to live this experience calmly and enjoy it." Allie said as she was driving, at the same time thinking how she really wanted Shayne to be a part of this as, as she pictured her and Shayne in that same baby store picking out cute baby clothes. But quickly brushed those thoughts away. 

"That's good Allison. Good Job, Hun!" 

Both girls laughed… and talked the rest of the way home

The day after Peeta and Shayne's "date", Shayne was feeling pretty awkward at the set. He didn't know if what had happened last night or should he say, what didn't happen, would affect them at work. 

He arrived at around 9am and saw Peeta a few feet away chatting with one of the crewmen. Shayne kept on with his business and didn't pay attention after that. 

"Hello Shayne" he heard as he felt someone from behind put their hands on his shoulders and lean into his ear. 

Shayne quickly turned around which made that other person let go while he noticed it was Peeta Wilson and said… "Oh, hi" 

"Did you sleep well?" She asked with a sneaky smirk. 

"Well, lets just say I've had better nights" he answered referring to not being able to sleep because of everything that was going on with Allison. 

"Well then, maybe I can be of some help" Peeta answered running a finger down his chest. 

Shayne laughed nervously… " Listen Peeta, I don't know what you might want to happen here, but I have someone right now, and I'm not interested. Plus aren't you married and have a baby?" 

"Yes, I have a daughter and I'm separated, so its ok" She went on with a wannabe sexy look. 

"Yeah well like I said, I'm involved with someone else right now and its pretty serious, so enough to say, this is strictly professional" Shayne said knowing that he wasn't really with someone else but that love he had for Allie was all he cared about and no one else. 

"Fine lover boy, your loss" and with that she spun around and walked off. 

Shayne laughed and sighed at how dumb this old chick sounded and was glad that was over with.


	40. ch40

Ch. 40 ~ A few days later~ 

It was around 9:30am when Allie woke up from an unpleasant dream. She quickly sat up in bed trying to remember what she had dreamt that was so bad she woke up scared. But all she could remember was a scene of Chloe, her mother and herself standing together but out of all of them she was the only one who had some sort of black aura around her.   
"What the hell was that?" Allison thought to herself. For some reason, she knew it had something to do with the baby, she didn't know exactly what it was but she felt that there was something wrong with her baby. 

Allie quickly got out of bed and tried to just ignore what had happened. She was home alone since her mom was at work. Allie cooked herself some breakfast then headed for the shower. Mostly everything she did that morning in some way reminded her of Shayne. When she cooked breakfast for him and how they both showered each other. Everything. 

Allie finished showering and then got dressed. She cleaned her house then headed to the family room to watch some TV. She had one of the satellite dishes so was able to see everything 3 hours ahead of time. As she was clicking through every channel, not paying too much attention, suddenly heard some announcer say something about a flood in Prague. Allison quickly thought of Shayne and remembered that was where he was filming. She clicked back until she found the channel, "Entertainment Tonight", which had one of them hosts saying… 

" On today's news, severe flooding in Prague which causes officials to evacuate many of its residents..." That was all Allison needed to hear to know that there was something really wrong going on over there, she gasped at the sight of the pictures and scenes of the city deluged. She was terrified. 

Allison's eyes started to water up which in a few moments turned into tears coming down her face. Being pregnant made her very emotional. 

Before the announcer could say anything about the cast of "ALOEG" Allison turned her TV off and called Chloe. 

*RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGG*RRRIIINNNGGG* 

"Hello?" Chloe whispered. 

"Chloe, Shayne's in trouble! There's been huge flooding in Prague and Shayne's over there.!" Allison said all too fast for Chloe to really understand her. 

"What? What are you talking about Allison?" 

"Shayne! He's in Prague and the place is flooded! They've evacuated people but what if they didn't get to Shayne?!" Allie said in a scared panicked voice. 

"Allie, I'm in the middle of a class and my professor is eyeing me already, I'm sure he's fine I'll call you later, ok?" 

"Oh god!" Allie let out as she suddenly felt terrible pain from her tummy. 

"Allison?!" Chloe said aloud, not caring of the fact that she was in class, as she heard a weird *thump*. 

Allie had fallen to the floor and all Chloe could here were her sounds of pain… 

"Oh god, no, not my baby" Allie said trying to stop the immense pain somehow by holding on to her tummy, still lying on the floor. 

"Allison?! Allison?! What's wrong?"… After no answer, Chloe ran out of class and drove as fast as she could to Allie's place. 

Chloe had a spare key of Allie's house just like Allie had of Chloe's since they had always been second homes to each other, so she unlocked the door and ran in looking for Allison. 

"Allie?!, Where are you?!" Allison?! Chloe said frantically running around the house. 

"Chloe" she faintly heard coming from the family room. 

Chloe rushed in there to see Allie on the floor crying with her hands placed over her abdomen.   
Chloe knelt down beside her and put one arm under her head and the other on her belly. 

"Chloe, my baby, help me" Allie said looking desperately into her best friends eyes. 

Chloe quickly reached for the phone and dialed 911…. 

Allison had been in the hospital for a few hours already. The doctors had given her medications to calm her down, which evidently made her fall asleep. Chloe was in the waiting area only a few doors away from the Allison's room. Chloe sat there worried still not knowing what was going on with Allison. She sat there playing back the ride to the hospital in the ambulance and the way Allison cried in paid worried about her unborn child and then looking deeply into Chloe's eyes begging her to find out of Shayne's whereabouts. A few tears slid down Chloe's cheeks as she remembered all of this. 

The doctor came into the waiting area….

"Excuse me, is there anyone in here for Allison Carter?" the doctor asked looking around talking to the only 3 people in there.

"I am doctor" Chloe answered as she quickly stood up and walked over to him.

"Hello miss, what is your name?" the doctor asked while looking at his chart.

"Chloe Sullivan, how is she doctor?" Chloe asked worried as hell, hoping it wasn't bad news.

"Well, Miss. Carter is doing fine now. We have given her medications to calm her down"

Chloe sighed a breath of relief. "What happened? What caused this to happen?" 

"Well, Miss. Carter shows to be under a lot of stress and has gone through a very frightful and shocking ordeal . Whatever the reason was, made this a traumatic experience for her, which is not too uncommon in pregnant women, they seem to be very fragile in this period of their pregnancy." The doctor said trying to make it sound as understandable as possible. 

"How is the baby?" 

"Thankfully, Miss. Carter got here on time for us to stop her from having a miscarriage. Since she was at a high risk of losing her unborn, we must keep her here for a day or two, to make sure everything is well." 

Chloe was very grateful to hear this. She was glad and relieved to know that Allison and her baby were ok. "Thank you doctor, uhm, can I see her?" 

"Well, she just fell asleep and is finally resting peacefully, she really needs all the rest she can get at this moment so I'd be best that you come see her in a few hours." 

"Okay, I understand. Thank you doctor very much." Chloe said.

"No problem, just try to make sure this doesn't happen again. The fact alone that this happened today still keeps her at a higher risk of having a miscarriage if she goes through so much emotional fright and stress."

"Yes, doctor." With that, the doctor left and Chloe sat down again. She knew exactly why this happened. Allison not being with Shayne and missing him so much plus living with the pain and guilt of making him go away was stressing her out. And to add on to that, hearing the news of Shayne and that flooding had to be what scared her so much. Chloe thought of all this and knew what she had to do. 

*RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG*RRRIIIIINNNNGGGG*RRRRIIIINNNGGGG*

"Hello?" 

"Hey Jerry?"

"Yup, who's this?" 

"Its Chloe" 

"OH hey, what's up?" Jerry asked, this was the first time they talked ever since that night at Starcity Park.

"Jerry, I need to know what's up with Shayne right now? Do you know?" 

"Why do you want to know that for? Don't tell me Allison is making you call to get the scoop on Shayne after what she did. Shit, she's nuts if she thinks I'm gonna tell you after she broke his heart and shit" Jerry said all to fast starting to sort of take it out on Chloe. 

"Hey, hey, hey, you better calm the hell down and stop talking your shit. Make sure you have all the facts straight before you start running your mouth and making up your own conclusions ok? And since I know YOU don't know all the facts you better shut up." Chloe told off annoyed by his attitude.

"Okay , okay, no need to get your panties in a bunch. Don't get mad." Jerry said not taking too much of it seriously. 

"Yeah whatever, listen Jerry, this is an emergency, and I need to know if Shayne's ok" 

"Oh don't tell me you like him now too?" 

"Jerry! I'm not fucking around, this is an emergency and I have to know about Shayne!" Chloe said aloud which made people look at her. 

"Okay calm down…He's fine. He's back home. After that flooding shit in Prague the cast came back" 

Chloe sighed a breath of relief and felt a big ton come off her chest. Not only did she want to know if Shayne was okay to tell Allie but she grew to care for him as time went by and not to mention he was the love of her best friends life. 

"Jerry, I need you to do me a favor?" 

"It depends on what it is" 

"Jerry stop acting dumb ok this is not the time for that. Just contact Shayne right away and tell him to meet me in the main lobby of 'St. Vincent's Hospital'." 

"Hospital? Damn, this must be serious" 

"I've been telling you it is. Just do that ok, tell him to get here as soon as possible" 

"Ok, Chlo' I'll call him and tell him" Jerry said. Chloe heard and felt a little something at the sound of him calling her 'Chlo'.

"Thank you Jerry" Chloe said as deep inside began to feel for Jerry again. 

"Hey, wait, do you think that maybe we could possibly, uhm, meet up later on?" Jerry asked nervously. 

Chloe smiled to herself. "We'll see what happens later on ok. Just please hurry and call Shayne' 

"Ok" 

"Bye' Chloe said and quickly hung up.

"Bye" Jerry said to no one.


	41. ch41

Ch.41

After almost 2 hours of waiting in the main lobby of 'St. Vincent's" Chloe saw Shayne walking in through the main entrance looking around. 

"Shayne!" Chloe called out.

Shayne rushed over to her… "Chloe, what's going on? Why did u want to meet me here? Where's Allison?" Shayne asked all fast. 

"Shayne, we need to talk, come on let's sit" Both Shayne and Chloe sat down on one of the sofas. 

Chloe looked at him and didn't even know where to start. "Shayne, Allison is here in the hospital as a patient" 

"What?" Shayne asked as he felt worry and was confused now knowing anything. 

"Before I tell you why or how or anything, I need to tell you something else first." Chloe said not positively sure if she should but knew she would have to. 

"Chloe, what the hell is going on?" Shayne asked a bit annoyed at the fact that he wasn't getting answers as quick as he wanted them. 

"Shayne, I know I'm not the person who has to tell you this, but I know that if I don't tell you Allison wont either, and I believe you should and have a right to know" 

"Ok Chloe, tell me already" Shayne said having no clue of what he was about to find out. 

"Shayne, Allie's almost 6 months pregnant. …" Chloe said hesitating a bit. 

Shayne sat there quietly stunned at the words he just heard. * Did I hear right?* Allison's pregnant?** A baby?* Is it mine?* Did she cheat on me?* WHAT?* .. was all that ran through Shayne's head at the moment.

"Shayne? Are you ok?" Chloe asked Shayne who hadn't said a word and who had a shocked frozen look on his face. 

Shayne broke away from this shocked daze and looked at Chloe. 

"Allison's pregnant? " Shayne asked wanting to make sure he heard correctly the first time.

"Yes Shayne, she's pregnant" Chloe said again. 

Shayne wasn't sure if he should even have to ask but since they had broken up he needed to make sure, "Is.. it….. mine?" he said while hesitating a bit.

Chloe's expression turned into one of a bit of sadness and aggravation. "How can u even ask that Shayne, of course its yours" she said looking into his face. 

Shayne believed her, of course. But now he was angry. 

"When was I supposed to find out?" He said kinda mad. 

Chloe looked away and said, "You weren't". 

Shayne didn't even know what to think at this point. How the hell could Allison keep this from him. Was she crazy? Did she not love him anymore? Did she hate him now or what?! 

"Why the hell would she want to keep this from me?" Shayne asked still very confused.

"Because Shayne, she didn't want you to know. I know she's gonna be mad at me for telling you but like I said, I believe you have a right to know" 

Shayne began to feel a bit more anger now knowing that Allison was hiding this from him. But still wondered why.

"Why didn't she want me to know?" Shayne still wanted to know. Then it finally hit him that they were in the hospital  "Shit, wait, she's here. Is she ok? Is my baby ok?" Shayne said panicked at the end then a bit shocked at the fact that he had just said 'MY baby'.

Chloe suddenly turned to look at Shayne at the sound of this and felt herself smile. 

Shayne knew what he had just said and that Chloe was looking at him then quickly looked down.

"Listen Shayne, I'm gonna leave it to Allison to tell you why and explain all of that. And yes, both Allie and the baby are fine now" 

"What happened?" 

"I'm not sure exactly what or how it was, but she heard that there was severe flooding in Prague where I'm guessing is where you were at filming…she called me on my cell to tell me and sounded very scared and panicked when she called. I heard her fall and begin to complain of her stomach hurting or something, I quickly ran out of class and got to her house to find her on the floor telling me to help her and her baby. I dialed 911 and we arrived here in an ambulance" As Chloe finished she had tears in her eyes as she went through that whole event over again and how scared both her and Allie were. 

Shayne hugged Chloe as watery eyes began to build up in Shayne. They let go and he looked at her.

"So, this was my fault. I should've called to tell her I was coming back and that I was ok. Oh god I could've caused something bad to happen" Shayne said feeling guilty.

"No Shayne, NO, this is NOT your fault, listen, she was close to having a miscarriage but she's fine now, the only thing is that she cant go through any of this again because she is now at a higher risk of losing the baby IF something like this were to happen again, which is one reason why I needed you to be here with her. But please Shayne, trust me its not your fault, I mean, it was over between the two of you and there was no reason why you should have to call her. Lets just both be happy everything's ok." Chloe said.

Shayne couldn't help but to feel a bit at fault for this but Chloe was right. Allison did choose to refuse his proposal and just throw everything away between the two of them. She's the one who crushed his heart and decided to end things "forever". 

Shayne looked away then looked back at Chloe…" Can I see her now?" Shayne asked. 

"Yeah c'mon…. follow me" Chloe said as she led him to the 3rd floor of the hospital and to room 331 where Allison was in. 

Right before he walked in, Shayne looked at Chloe. "Chloe thank you for calling me and letting me know what was going on, Allison is lucky to have a best friend like you who cares about her so much and I'm lucky as well for having you as a friend" 

Chloe smiled. "No problem, I know the both of you love each other very much and I just want the both of you to be happy together" 

Shayne gave Chloe a hug and Chloe hugged back. 

"Well, lets just hope Allie doesn't hate me for telling you… but since you're here now I'm gonna go and I'll be back later."

"Ok, later" Shayne said

"bye" Chloe walked off.…

Shayne walked in and saw Allison sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but feel upset at the fact that she didn't tell him about the baby and that she made him suffer so much that night at Starcity Park. He walked over to her and stood at her bedside. He noticed through the blankets that her tummy was bigger. Shayne smiled as he gently put his hand on the top of her belly yet felt mixed emotions of fear, shock, confusion and happiness as he knew that there was a part of him in her tummy, there was a baby in there, a life he helped create. 

Allison slowly began to wake up. And placed a hand on the side of her belly then smiled to herself to realize everything was ok with her baby his hand no longer on her belly.

"Shayne" Allie surprisingly said as she saw him standing over her. Allison felt relived and very happy  to see Shayne there in the same room with her but at the same time didn't know if she should explain everything or push him away again……..

"Hi Allison" Shayne in a serious tone.        

"Shayne, you're ok, what are you doing here? I thought… but the flooding?" Allie said confused as to how Shayne got there. 

"Yes, there was a flood where we were filming so they sent the cast back home until they found a new place to shoot" 

"Shayne I was so scared and worried I didn't know if you were okay or not and I panicked and…" Shayne cut off Allie.

"Shh, its ok Allie, I'm fine, I'm here now everything's going to be okay" Shayne said as he held Allie's hand.

Allie took a deep breath. Inside she felt so extremely happy to see Shayne at her side. Allie didn't know if he knew about the baby though. "How did u know I was here?" 

"Chloe called me and told me you were here" 

Allie began to panic a little she was sure Chloe had told him about the baby.

"Allison, why didn't u tell me you were pregnant? HOW and why would you keep that from me?" Shayne said angrily but not loudly .

Shayne don't be upset" Allie said as she felt her throat tighten up a little.

"Don't be upset?!… Don't be upset?" Shayne said. "How do u expect me to be after I find out that you've been hiding this from me and that you never planned on telling me?" he exclaimed.

"Shayne I did this for your benefit. I kept this from you and left you … for you." Allison said back knowing she somehow didn't make sense. 

Shayne was still mad and annoyed at the fact that he had no idea what she was talking about; he thought maybe the drugs had gotten to her. "Allison what the hell are you talking about?… Wait, you knew about this already the day I proposed?"  

"Yes Shayne, that's the day I found out." 

"Allie, what's wrong with you, why didn't u tell me?!"

"Shayne, by me not telling you that I was pregnant and breaking up with you, I left you free. I didn't want the baby or myself to be an obstacle in any way of your career, which you've worked so hard for, this way you could go and make your movies and live your star-life without having to worry about or carry along a g/f and a baby. And if that wasn't it then you would've left me when you found out I was pregnant and I wouldn't of been able to live with that." Allison said, now crying. 

"Allison I proposed didn't I? Which means that sooner or later we would've had a child. I know we both would've preferred later since we're still young and this is kind of sudden but I would've never left you, on the contrary I would've still been there for you even if you didn't want to get married. You didn't make this baby by yourself its mine too, my responsibility as well." Shayne said lividly. 

"Don't be mad, I'm sorry Shayne, I thought I was doing the best thing for you, that was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life" Allie said putting her face on her hands and crying. 

"Allie, anything that has to do with me not being with you or the baby isn't the best thing for me… I don't ever want you to think that again." Shayne said as his anger left him and he began to understand that Allison did love him and truly believed it was the best thing for him. 

"So you want this baby?" Allie asked looking up into his eyes while her tears stopped. 

"Well, yeah, I want OUR baby Allie" Shayne said as he too was placed his hand on her tummy and looked deep into her eyes. 

Allie knew he was being honest. At this point she felt so much more guilt and sadness about leaving Shayne that way she did. After everything she put him through and how much of a 'bitch' she was with him, after all that he was still here for her. 

"Oh Shayne, I'm so sorry" Allie said as she began to sob. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you like that but I didn't know what else to do ." Allie cried. 

Shayne hugged Allison. 

"Babe, I love you so much, please forgive me… forgive me for doing what I did to you." Allie said as she was sobbing on his shoulder and hugging him tightly feeling so good to finally be in his arms again. 

"Shh, its ok Allie" Shayne said comforting her. 

"No it's not Shayne, you shouldn't even want to look at me after what I put you through, I never wanted to hurt you like that but I was scared and I just wanted you to be able to experience your life and opportunities to its fullest." Allie said as she let go of Shayne and looked into his eyes.

Shayne's eyes began to fill up as he also knew it was hard on her too. 

"Baby I wouldn't be able to live a good life if I didn't have you in it with me. I love you Allie" 

"I love you too, I'm so sorry Shayne, please forgive me." Allie said still crying (wow being pregnant sure made her emotional) as she hugged Shayne tightly.

"Its ok Allie. I forgive you just don't ever do that again ok?" Shayne said in a light mood

"I swear Shayne, I'll never ever hurt you like that ever again. I'm sorry." 

"I love you Allison Carter" Shayne said as he kissed her forehead. 

"I love you more Shayne Wst" Allie said as they held each other.  

"Shayne, will u please stay here with me?" Allie said as she made room for Shayne on the bed. 

"Of course I will" Shayne said as he got on and laid down next to Allie being very careful not to get too close to her belly. Who cared if they were in a hospital! Hehe. 

Shayne wrapped his arms around Allie as she nuzzled her face into his neck. How she missed his scent and was glad to be in his arms again, thinking how blessed she was for having Shayne be so understanding. Shayne kissed her forehead then laid his head on the pillow. Before he closed his eyes he felt Allie gently kiss his neck then place her hand on her tummy. Shayne let go of Allie with one arm as he entwined his fingers with hers both placing their hands on Allie's tummy.     


	42. ch42part1

Allie was released the next day.  Since the day Shayne arrived at the hospital he never left her side. Allie and Shayne both went to his house and had been staying there together since the day she was released.

Shayne and Allie were in his backyard by the pool sitting on some chairs under a big sun umbrella drinking lemonade. Allie sat there staring at Shayne and thinking, _**Thank you God, so much, for giving me the wonderful blessing of having Shayne Wst in my life. Thank you for giving us both the strength and love that kept us and has been keeping us together through our good and bad times.** I can't believe I can love a person this much and have him love me too, (even after what I put him through) ** _

Shayne noticed Allison starring at him… "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Shayne asked laughing as he ran his hands through his face as if to take something off.    

Allie smiled… "No babe, there's nothing on your face." 

"Then what's wrong?" Shayne asked a bit concerned. 

"I was just thinking, about you and me … us." 

"What about us?"  Shayne asked as he motioned Allie to sit on his lap, as she did, and put one arm on her shoulder and the other on her leg. 

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life. How, in a way, crazy it is to have so much love for another person… It's like you filled in that part that I was missing in my life, I would be empty or not complete with out you. I love you so much." Whispering those last five words.

"Well I hope you know that I'm definitely with you on that one" Shayne said smiling as he gently tickled Allie and kissed her neck. 

Allie giggled as she wiggled around trying to make him stop. She looked at Shayne straight in the eyes and continued… "I'm serious babe… I mean, its like I never ever thought I would fall in love with anyone. I was actually scared about that whole 'love' thing and honestly, I never really wanted to fall in love or be close to loving someone. I never believed in true love until I met you.  And now that I have, 

 I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it is, how happy it makes me and how blessed I feel to have that, to have you." …"I don't just love you, I'm IN love with you, Shayne." 

Both Shayne and Allie's eyes began to tear up a little bit as their eyes still stayed locked. 

Shayne placed a hand on her cheek as he gently caressed it while bringing her close to him as he gently placed her velvety lips onto his, that turned into an innocent loving kiss, which lasted a good while. As Shayne slowly stopped, still keeping their faces extremely close to each other, he looked into Allison's big hazel eyes and said…"I'm serious too when I say that I'm with you on everything you've said, I love you so much, you're my girl, my babe, and soon to be the mother of my baby. Our baby." 

Allison smiled and soon had tears slowly running down her pink cheeks. 

"Baby don't cry" Shayne said in a loving and reassuring manner.

"I just cant' help it Shayne, I'm so happy." Allie said laughing a bit. "Plus, for some reason, ever since I got pregnant, I've been extra emotional." Allie said as her tears ended. 

Both Shayne and Allie laughed.  "Well then I guess we should try not to talk about stuff that's gonna make you cry right?" Shayne said while giving Allison one of his beautiful  'Shayne-Smirks' J

Allie tittered when all of a sudden she froze in shock as she quickly placed her hands on her belly. 

"Allison what's wrong?! Is it the baby?!" Shayne quickly spoke in a very panicky tone starring at Allie and her tummy waiting for her to answer. 

Allie smiled. It was the first time the baby ever kicked. "Shayne, give me your hand quick" Allie said. Shayne did as he was asked and Allie placed his left hand on her belly. Shayne still wondering what it was. 

"What's wrong Allie?" Shayne asked still not sure of what was going on. 

"Wait, just wait." Allie said anxiously waiting for the baby to kick at least one more time so Shayne could feel it too.

The baby suddenly kicked again. "Ooooh, there! Did you feel it?! " Allie said with much excitement in her voice as she quickly looked at Shayne. 

Shayne looked up at her in surprise with a big 'ol smile on his face. "Wow, the baby just kicked!" Shayne said excitedly.

"Yes it did! Shayne this is the first time the baby has ever kicked" Allie said as she really studied and took in this new wonderful feeling she had never experienced before. 

Shayne sat there as he, too, felt this new pleasure and excitement he had never thought of or felt before, yet also felt a bit of shock and fear and bewilderment, all at once.. . _**Wow, my baby just moved** _he thought.  

"Damn, I'm glad I was here to feel it the first time with you too" Shayne said.

"Me too" Allie said as she kept her hand on her tummy waiting to see if the baby would kick once again. 

"Well, I guess the baby isn't going to kick anymore for today" Allie said after having waited a while and no more kicks. 

Allie removed her hand as Shayne placed his on her tummy again and to both of their surprise to baby kicked as soon as Shayne had done this. 

They both quickly looked at each other with much glee in their faces. 

Shayne moved his head down towards Allison's small belly and said, "Yes baby, its me".

Allison smiled as she placed her hand on Shayne's neck, playing with his hair, while he said this. 

Shayne kissed her tummy then looked up at Allison with lots of glee in his face, to see that she looked and felt the same way.  Allie leaned down and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he did around her waist. 

"I love you Shayne Wst," Allie whispered as she pulled away from their innocent love filled kiss.

"I love you more Allison Carter" Shayne whispered back as he kissed her one more time. 

They both stood up as Shayne placed one arm around Allison's shoulder and the other on her tummy entwining his fingers with hers as now the three of them walked back into the house.  


	43. ch42part2

Ch.42(2)

It was late at night when Allie and Shayne were sitting on the couch at Shayne's place watching t.v. eating rocky road ice cream. 

"Where ya going babe?" Allison asked as she saw Shayne stand up. 

"I gotta take a leak, I'll be back" Shayne answered placing his hands over his crotch and jumping around.  

Allie laughed as she saw Shayne run off into the restroom that was in his room.  She turned the t.v. off and walked into the bedroom. She turned only one lamp light on as she waited for Shayne to come out. 

As Shayne stepped out of the restroom Allie walked up to him and placed her hands on his sides as she planted her lips onto his and began pulling his shirt up while pushing him towards the bed, being very aggressive. 

"Allie… what… are…. You…doing?" Shayne asked between kisses a bit surprised yet turned on as Allie took his shirt off.

Allie didn't answer, she pushed him on the bed and Shayne was now lying down without a shirt.. "Wait, what are you doing?" Shayne asked knowingly yet very surprised at Allie's aggressiveness. 

Allie got on and straddled Shayne, unbuttoning her blouse and  bending down as she kissed him and slowly let her tongue wander into his mouth, their kiss turning into a gentle battle between tongues while Shayne wrapped his arms around her lower back. "I want to make love," Allie later whispered very sexily into his ear while undoing his belt. 

Shayne became extremely turned on by her sexy voice and unexpected actions, though he wanted this more than anything right now he was worried about hurting the baby as he felt her belly in between them. "Wait.. Allie wait.." Shayne said while Allie moved down and began kissing his oh so sexy abs and lower stomach. 

"What?!" Allie asked annoyed as she stopped and down at him.

"Are you sure we can do this? I mean I don't want to hurt the baby with uhm… my… uhm… well you know" Shayne asked letting his concern take over his "excitement". 

Allie couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. "Yes, I'm pretty sure" She said as she continued to take off her blouse. 

"C'mon baby, stop….you're not positive if this is ok for the baby or not." Shayne said as he stopped her by gently holding her hands, looking straight into her eyes, Allie still straddling him. She felt a sudden hit of pain.

Allison's expression quickly turned into one of disappointment and confusion when Shayne said this. She quickly snatched her hands away from his and got off of Shayne sitting down on the bed buttoning her blouse back up. 

"Allison, don't get mad" Shayne said sitting up looking at Allie who now had watery eyes.

"You know what Shayne, if you don't want to have sex with me just tell me. If I disgust you now 'cause I'm pregnant then just say so" Allie talked back, now upset. 

"Allison, how could you say that? How the hell could you ever think that you disgust me?" Shayne said putting his arm around her.

"Then what's wrong? Is it me? Or you? what?" 

"Allison, there' nothing more I want to do right now than to make love to you" Shayne admitted being very honest "but we've gotta watch out for the baby." Shayne said soothingly. Allie began to understand and knew Shayne was right. "I just wanna make sure it's safe and wont harm the baby, you know?" He said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"You're right Shayne, I'm sorry for acting like that, but I just want to feel you again." Allie felt a bit embarrassed at saying this and laughed it off, though it was def. True.

Shayne smiled. "Don't be sorry Allie, trust me, I think it's been harder on me and def. more tempting" he said laughing showing off a devilish sexy smirk. 

Allison sighed and smiled.

"C'mon, we'll see a doctor, tomorrow if possible, and see what she tells us."

Shayne said as he laid down on the bed, placing his head on one of the pillows. 

"How do you know the doctor is a she?" Allie asked as she laid down next to him, her back leaning against his torso, yet turning her face towards him.

"Well, it better be a 'she', no male doctor is gonna be feeling you around or anything." Shayne said wrapping his arms around her as Allie turned her head the other way. 

Allie giggled. "Oh Shayne, you're still a big ol' jealous dork". 

"Oh, but you love this big ol' jealous dork" Shayne said kissing her neck. 

"Well ???…" Allie playfully said as if really questioning whether she did or didn't. 

Shayne lifted his head up to look at her. "What?! So, now you have to think about it?" Shayne asked playing along as he began to tickle her.

Both Shayne and Allie began to laugh as she wriggled around. "Ok, ok, stop" Allie said a bit out of breath. 

Shayne brought her in closer, taking in her sweet scent, and placing his hand on her tummy. (Damn, he can never keep his hands off her tummy. J )

Shayne reached out to turn the lamp light off.

"Good night baby" Shayne told Allison

"G'night" Allie said back, as they both fell asleep.

******Next Morning*******

Shayne woke up the next morning to the smell of something good cooking in his kitchen. He got out of bed and headed to the kitchen not before brushing his teeth. 

He walked in to the sight of Allie standing over the stove making, what looked like, pancakes. He slowly and quietly walked up behind her and kissed her neck which made Allie jump in surprise.

"Oh god, you scared me." Allie said as Shayne still stood behind her, now wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Sorry, but I just couldn't let the chance slip" Shayne said laughing then snuggling his face onto her neck. 

"You're such a punk" Allie replied laughing also as she placed the last pancake on the dish and turned the stove off. 

Shayne unexpectedly turned her around and planted his soft lips onto hers and kissed her lightly. Allie pulled away and looked at Shayne who now had a confused look on his face. She let her eyes wander all around his face as if really studying him yet with a blissful sparkle in her eye. 

"What's wrong?" Shayne asked still confused. … "You're so pretty" Allie said in a barely audible voice. 

Shayne began laughing..."Pretty?.. You think I'm pretty?" 

Allie smiled… "Yes, I think you're very pretty" 

"Pretty is for girls… you can call me cute, or maybe  even handsome" Shayne said in a playful joking type of way. 

"Yeah Shayne, you're cute, you're handsome, you're gorgeous, you're sexy" 

"Allie, you don't have to lie to me now, I'm fine with "ok-looking" " He said sarcastically

"I'm not lying to you, you're way more than just 'ok-looking'… you're… beautiful"Allie finally whispered. Shayne hugged Allie as he felt his heart smile and his face did too. 

-----

2-3 hours later

------

"Where are you going?" Allie asked as she saw Shayne heading quickly towards the door. 

Shayne stopped…"I have to go to the set, I completely forgot I had to go today until a few minutes ago" Shayne said while putting on his jacket. 

"Oh well then you better hurry" 

"Yeah I know" Shayne went back to Allie and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

"Bye Hun." Allie said walking him to the door. 

"Allie, I made plans for tonight, be ready by 6 o'clock?" Shayne said heading out the door.

"Where are we going?" 

"It's a surprise" Shayne said with a gorgeous smirk on his face. 

Allie smiled.. " Alright Shayne"… they kissed one last time and Shayne left. 


	44. ch43

Ch.43 Shayne arrived at the set 10 minutes late.  

" He finally arrives" Peta Wilson was the first to say. 

"Sorry I was late, traffic." Shayne said to everyone.

"Ok, ok. Lets just get started shall we? We've had enough things go wrong and no time to waste." The director said. 

 Everyone agreed. 

  
About 7 hours later… 

"And Cut! " The director shouted… "That's a wrap for today, everyone be here at 6am sharp tomorrow morning" he shouted. 

Everyone on the set grumbled, while leaving the set, no one wanted to be there that early. 

Shayne went to his trailer to get out of his movie clothes. He heard a knock just as he was taking his shirt off. But before he could say 'hold on' or anything, the person at the door walked in. 

"Oooh, perfect timing" said Peta, looking at Shayne with a naughty look on her face.

Shayne stumbled around while this went on trying to cover up quickly. "Hold on a sec" Shayne said as he went into his restroom and changed real fast.

"What happened?" Shayne asked as he stepped out dressed in his normal clothes. 

"Oh nothing much, just wondering if you'd like to get a quick lunch or should I say dinner?"

"No thanks, I'm going out to dinner tonight and don't want to spoil my appetite."  

"Oh, so you're going out to dinner? With a special someone I suppose?" Peta asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." 

"Well, what's this special someone's name?" Peta asked as she slowly glided towards Shayne and ran her hand along his chest and back as she went around him.

"Her name is Allison" Shayne said as he calmly moved away. 

"Allison, that's a very pretty name" 

"Yeah I know" Shayne answered, not sounding rude.

"So Shayne, tell me about Allison. Is she pretty?" 

"Yes, she's beautiful" Shayne said as he found himself smiling at the thought of his Allie.

"That's nice. So how are things between the two of you? Is it serious?" 

"Peta, no offense, but I'm not that comfortable talking about this, and I know I've already said too much."

"No reason for that, I mean we are going to be working together for a while so I thought it'd be nice if we got to know each other better you know? To make work life more comfortable" 

Shayne thought about it and knew she had a good point. Maybe Peta wasn't that bad after all. 

"I guess you have a point there…. And the answer is, 'yes', it is serious." Shayne didn't want to get into details about Allie's pregnancy, not wanting to make it a big deal and have the whole world find out, yet. 

Peta sat down. "Well, I'm happy for you and Allison" she said, actually meaning it and realizing that anything between her and Shayne would be nothing more than just friendship, if that at all. 

"Thanks" Shayne said as he let go of that whole incident in Prague. 

"Well I guess I'll leave you then and go to lunch by myself" Peta said standing up and walking towards the door. 

"Sorry" 

"No, don't be, its alright, maybe some other time" 

"Sure" Shayne smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"bye"…..Peta stepped out and left.

******************

Allie had decided to go back to her house to get ready, since most of her stuff was over there. She had recently bought a beige, knee length, tube-top dress that fit her tummy and didn't make her look big and a little sweater to match. She wore her up nicely with a black clip, natural toned make-up, gloss and low heels. 

Ms. Carter walked in just as Allison was done getting ready. 

"Ooohh, where are you going dressed up all nice?" Her mother asked teasingly.

"I'm not sure, Shayne just said it was a surprise and to be ready by 6" 

"Oh, I wonder what he has planned? Well whatever is it, I'm sure it'll be nice" Mom said. 

Allison smiled.. "I hope it will be"… Allie left her house at around 5:45, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

*****

Shayne got to his house at around 5:30 and noticed Allie wasn't there yet, which was good since he wasn't ready, as  he was heading towards the shower his phone rang. 

"Hello?" Shayne answered.

"Did you talk to her already?" the other line said. 

"Huh? Who's this?" 

"Ben…Did you talk to her? What'd she say?" Ben asked.

"Ben, I just got home, no I haven't done it yet."

"Oh, well, call me after you do and tell me what she said." Ben said

"Dude, I'm nervous." Shayne said.

"Don't worry Shayne, everything will turn out ok. Don't be nervous, you don't wanna mess up" Ben said chuckling at the end.

"Ok, ok, well I have to go and get ready, she'll be here any minute." 

"Alright, good luck!" 

"Later" Shayne put down the receiver and hurried off into the shower.

*****

Allie arrived minutes later. 

"Shayne?" she called out.

"In here" Shayne answered. Allie headed towards his bedroom. Shayne had just finished getting dressed and was spraying on some cologne. 

Allie walked in and saw Shayne picking up his wallet and keys, dressed up in black slacks and a dressy champagne colored long sleeve. His hair freshly gelled and spiked up, she could smell his cologne and it was nice. Allie could only stand there and look at this sight, which was so beautiful to her, and keep in her mind forever.

"Hey baby" Shayne said walking towards Allie giving her a kiss on the lips. It was funny how Allie still got butterflies when Shayne would call her "baby", or kiss her.

"Hi Shayne" Allie said, as Shayne bent down to kiss her belly. As he stood up, Allie kissed him again this time holding on to his lips a little while longer.

As they both pulled away, Shayne smiled at her. "I missed you," he told her. "I missed you, too," She answered back. 

"So where are we going?" Allie asked while they walked out of the room and headed towards the front door. 

"Dinner," Shayne said, both of them walking out of the house and into the car.

"Sounds good".

***

They arrived at aóóóórestaurant that had a nice cozy-romantic setting with dimmed lights and the glow of light candles everywhere, just the kind of setting Shayne knew Allie loved. 

They were seated and given menus. 

"Do you like it here Allie?" 

"Yes Shayne, its beautiful. But baby, what's the special occasion?" Allie asked still not sure why the fancy dinner and stuff. 

Shayne began to feel a bit nervous when it came to answering. "Uhm, well, I just thought it'd be nice if we came. It's not like we do this every single day, and with the hectic schedule I have right now, this just seemed like the perfect chance to do this." He answered, a bit relieved that his 'excuse' was believable.

"Yeah, that's true. I guess things are a little crazy with your new movie and stuff." She stood quiet for a little while as she reached and held his hand. "This is perfect," She finally answered smiling.

After dinner Shayne and Allison left the restaurant and drove around for a little while.

"Baby, where are we going now?" Allie asked, when she noticed he wasn't driving towards his place.

"There's somewhere else I want to take you" 

"Where to?" Allison asked smiling.

"Now for that, you'll have to wait and see" Shayne answered turning to her with a sexy sneaky smirk on his face. 

Allison smiled at him and said nothing more. 

Much time later at around 10:30pm,Shayne and Allison arrived at Seaside Peer, which was kind of secluded from the outside world of noise and pollution, a place known to many, yet only by word of mouth. Located right by the beautiful crystal-like waters of Seaside Beach. 

"Where are we Shayne?" Allison asked as Shayne parked. 

"We're at Seaside." Shayne answered before getting out of the car, going to the other side and opening Allie's door, being the nice little gentleman he is. 

Allie stepped out with a helping hand from Shayne. Both walked off hand in hand down the walkway, mostly in silence as they captivated the peaceful yet exhilarating feeling of the beautiful night. Taking in the smell of the sea and the feeling of the fresh breeze. 

As other people walked around, Allie noticed a cluster of people standing around looking at something. Both headed towards them and heard a nice flowing melody and as they neared, noticing a small band of elderly men playing instruments.

"They sound really nice" Allie told Shayne.  "Yes they do" Shayne answered, standing behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders and lightly kissing her neck. Allie noticed one the players making some sort of eye contact at them but figured it was to someone else who was probably just near them.

"C'mon I wanna show you something," Shayne told Allison leading her towards the end of the peer, which wasn't too far off. Standing at the crest of the peer, one could only really see the reflection of the moon shining off the clear waters, along with an explicit sparkle of the beautifully bright starlit sky. A place one would only image in movies. 

"Baby, I love you" Shayne whispered hugging her shoulders and putting his face at the small turn of her neck. "Me too," Allie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath along with the scent of the sea. 

"Shayne, this place is so romantic " Allie said. "How come we've never been here before?" She asked, still facing the water. 

"Well, I've been wanting to bring you here for a while but if it wasn't one thing happening it was another." 

Allie turned around now facing Shayne. "Yeah, that's true. Something's always happening isn't it? Whether its good or bad" Allie said lightly.

"Yeah it is. But that's what I love about you… about us, even though we've had very rough times we're still together. We've gotten through all the stops and obstacle's life has struck us with." 

Allie looked up at him "It's been hard and painful, but I'm glad we've gotten through them…. You know Mr. Wst…" Allie said jokingly. "I hope you know you're a very lucky man, I don't think I would've of ever stuck through all of this with or for anyone else." She said laughing in the end.

Shayne smiled and laughed a bit too. "True. And now Miss. Carter, we have a little Shayne or little Allison coming on the way." He added looking down and placing a hand on her little belly. "Ah, yes… yes we do" Allie said with a grin on her face. 

Shayne got serious… "Do ya love me?" he asked staring into her eyes. (Hehe, sound familiar?) Allie placed her hands on each side of his face then seriously and honestly answered, "Very much." She brought him in closer setting her lips onto his as their light gentle kiss converted into one of passion and love. Allie gently pulled away, kissed him on the lips one more time and smiled. She turned around, holding on to Shayne's hands and wrapped them around her, looking into the ocean with only the light of the moon and stars shinning down on them. 

Shayne was beginning to feel a little nervous, since he knew this was the time to do what he had been planning to do for a while now. Even if it was the second time he was doing it. 

"Miss. Carter, can I ask you something?" Shayne asked, as he let go of Allie.

"Of course you can Mr. Wst… what is it?" Allison first said in a "mature" sounding voice then laughing off the 'what is it' part. Turning as she spoke, to her complete surprise, saw Shayne down on one knee with that same black soft covered box revealing a beautiful platinum band engagement ring with a large sparkling round shaped diamond setting in the middle and 5 mini princess shaped diamonds on each side. Allie with tears building up in her eyes. 

He held her hand, Allison, would you do me the honors of being Mrs. Wst?" Shayne finally proposed! (again) ;p placing the beautiful ring on her finger.

Allie didn't even think about it twice this time, "Yes Shayne" Allie happily answered.  "Yes?" Shayne asked not sure if he had heard correctly. "Yes, yes, yes!!" She said aloud, laughing and crying at the same time. People around them who heard began clapping. Shayne stood right up and held her in a tight hug, yet not too tight to hurt the baby. "Allison I love you, I love you so much" Shayne said hard, as he kept kissing her and kissing her. Then hugged her again, this time eyeing the band that was playing moments before. As they got their sign the band of aged men began playing the instrumental various on "Unchained Melody" (Allie's favorite melody). 

Allie heard it and looked back at the band and saw they were playing her melody; she looked back at Shayne who had a huge grin on his face and realized that it was Shayne one of the players was looking at and not someone else. "Baby, you had this planned all along?" … "Yes I did babe." Shayne answered. Allie smiled, a tear slowly running down her cheek. Shayne brushed the tear away with his finger then pulled her chin up gently and kissed her. They both held each other tight, still kissing, and slowly danced the night away to "Unchained Melody". 


	45. ch44part1

Chapter44

"Agghh, Allie I'm soooo happy for you!" Chloe squeaked in excitement  at the news of her best friends engagement.

"Thank you Chlo'" Allison grinned. Both girls sat on Chloe's bed as they were having their conversation.

"I can't believe it! Well, I can, but I'm just so freaking happy for you, its about time!" Chloe said off laughing.

Allison laughed, too, then protested "Hey, there was never any rush."  

"I guess you're right.  Anyway, I knew this would happen. I was just waiting for it" Chloe said knowing it all.

"Oh is that right?" Allie chuckled. "You knew this was going to happen even after all that HAS happened?"

"Allison, you know you two are meant for each other, at least I always did." 

Allison just smiled. "Well 'Miss. Little-Know-It-All, since when have u had this little theory of yours?" 

Chloe sat and thought about it for a while… "Honestly, don't ask me why, but I've had the feeling you two were gonna end up together since that time you guys bumped into each other AGAIN at the Roxy." Chloe said emphasizing on the word 'again'. 

Allison began to crack up when she heard this. She remembered the first time her and Shayne met and how he had dropped her on her butt by accident, then a few days later almost bumped into him again as she headed out of the restroom at the Roxy.  "I guess that's when you could say it all started."  Allie said.

"Yup, I knew it then and I def. know it now" Chloe said feeling a bit proud of herself  for being right.

"Well, I can't argue with you there. Shayne and I are here now, engaged and expecting a baby and even though I never in a million years expected this would happen so early in my life, I'm def. grateful and blessed and really happy" Allie said looking down at her engagement ring as she turned it around and faced it upward.  

"You know what Chloe?" Allison asked getting a bit more serious. 

"What?" 

"I feel… I don't feel… Well…" Allie stuttered not knowing what exact words to use to explain what she was trying to tell Chloe. 

"You feel or don't feel what?" Chloe asked with a tone of concern in her voice. 

"It isn't anything bad I think, but I dunno, its just that … This doesn't feel real." Allie finally said not sure if Chloe would really understand her. Allison actually felt guilty and sad about this but it was what she felt. 

Just as Allison thought, Chloe didn't quite understand her. "What you do you mean Allie, what doesn't feel real?" 

"Shayne and me, this engagement, Us together. I don't know, Chloe, I'm starting to get all these doubts again and I keep on thinking about stuff that's happened in the past." Allison said as her eyes began to tear up. "And at the same time all of this is too good to be true, I feel as if there's something bad bound to happen again" Allie said choking up on her words, "Its like we can never just be happy, there's always something ya know?"

"Allison, look at me" Chloe said seriously as she took a hold of Allie's hands.  Allie looked into her friends eyes. "Sweetie, this is real. You've gone through enough bad shit in life already, and now that things are practically perfect, its time for you to enjoy each and every single moment of it, not doubt it. Forget about your problematic past. Allie, what you've been through what you both have been through should only leave you looking forward to a happy future." Allison knew Chloe had a point.

 "I'm not saying this will be a perfect problem-free relationship, no relationship is, but how do you expect to be happy when you're stuck on all the bad stuff from the past?" 

A tear trickled down Allison's right cheek.  She knew Chloe was right and she was being silly for thinking the stuff she did. She squeezed Chloe's hands and said, "You're right Chloe, I don't know what I was thinking.  Its true, nothings perfect and I should just be grateful to have him in my life." Allie said as she wiped away her tears and smiled. 

"You see? It's all going to be ok sweetie, don't worry about it." Chloe said returning the smile. 

Allie closed in and held Chloe in a tight hug, "What would I do without you?" Allie whispered.

Chloe giggled, "You'd go nuts, that's what'd you do." 

Both girls laughed still embracing each other.  "Seriously though you're like my sister, Chlo."  Allie said letting go looking into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe smiled misty eyed, "And you're like mine… I luv you girl" 

Allie laughed, "I luv you, too!"  Both girls hugging again. 

"Hey!" Allison said out of nowhere.   "What is it?" Chloe asked

 "I'm hungry!" Allie said placing a hand on her belly. 

"We just ate like an hour ago!" Chloe said laughing in surprise. 

"Yeah well this baby and I are hungry, so lets go eat" Allison said standing up heading towards the door.

"Ok Allison and little Shayne Jr., lets go eat" Chloe laughed talking to Allison then bending down to her belly.


	46. ch44part2

Ch.44. pt.2

"I miss Shayne" Allie told Chloe during the girls' early dinner at "Claim Jumpers"

"Oh my god Allison, this has to be the worst thing ever, has it actually been a whole day since you've last seen him" Chloe said sarcastically grinning in the end. 

"Oh shut up" Allie said playfully, "But yeah… I miss my honey." She said with a sigh, her elbows on the table, cupping the sides of her face.

"What is it with people in love these days?" Chloe asked, "Well I think I might know what you're feeling" she said biting her lip. 

Allies eyes grew wide as so did her smile, "Chloe, really? Jerry?" 

Chloe sighed a breath of relief to finally be able to let it out, "Yes, Jerry. Well I'm not positive if I'm like really _in love,_ but this is definitely those most I've ever felt for a guy, and Allie, I feel very strongly for him." She said getting a bit emotional. 

"Awww, Chloe, I'm so happy for you, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well I sorta just figured it out, plus I know you've been too busy w/ your baby coming and with Shayne and your engagement and stuff so…." Allie cut her off and spoke sternly to her, "Chloe Sullivan, don't you ever think I don't have time for you. I know I've had things going on and stuff, I'm sorry for that Chloe but please don't ever forget that I love you and will still always be here for you no matter what else is going on." She said as she squeezed Chloe's hand a bit. 

"Thanks Al" Chloe said. Allison smiled and looked down, noticing Chloe had just called her "Al", which was one of her nicknames she hadn't been called in a very long time. "I knew you'd say something like that" Chloe said smiling

Both girls laughed. "Yeah well I did, and it's all true."

"You know same goes for you right?" 

Allie smiled, "yeah, I know I can count on you too, so you love Jerry?" she asked making that little 'oooohhh' noise in the end. 

"Allison, he's so nice and gentle and funny," Chloe said getting all excited.

"Jerry's funny?" Allie asked looking a bit confused. "I always saw him as the quiet shy type."

"Yeah, that's how I saw him too at first, but when you get to know him he's really funny and very talkative, he's just great and he makes me feel special" 

"I'm really happy for you Chloe, Jerry's lucky to have found you." 

"Thanks, buddy." 

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the ladies room" Allie said as she stood up. "Alright, I'll ask for the check now too" Chloe replied.

Allie walked out of the main dining area into a smaller one, which was, where the restrooms were, when she suddenly turned to the sound of someone calling her name. "Bobby?" Allie stood in a bit of disbelief to see Bobby standing a few feet away from her.

"Allie, is that really you?" Bobby asked in complete disbelief, staring at her early pregnant belly.

For some reason Allison felt extremely nervous and uncomfortable, her stomach making big knots inside. "Yeah" she replied in a low sounding voice. Bobby began walking over to her, Allie feeling even more uncomfortable and cracking her fingers, which was something she did when extremely nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" Bobby asked noticing the finger cracking. Allie stayed quiet, not exactly knowing what to say. Bobby took her silence as a hint and didn't pursue. "So, how have you been?" he asked. 

Allie motioned down to her belly w/ her head saying it all with that, still not saying a word. 

"So you're pregnant now?" He asked sadly. Allie confused as to why she saw the hint of anger in his question.

"Yes and I'm engaged." Allie said while turning the ring round and round on her finger. She was still upset with him after what happened at the party months before. 

"Wow, it lasted, I'm surprised." Bob said all snotty. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Allie wondered the need for this tone he just had to use.

"Well I mean, he's famous and I'm sure he has chicks all over him everywhere he goes without you." 

"First of all, that is none of your business and just for you information Shayne isn't like that. He doesn't mess around with several girls at the same time like other guys do." She snapped back, emphasizing on the last part of that. Also completely forgetting she had to use the restroom.

Bobby stood there not knowing exactly what to come back with, that one had gone right up his alley.  He sighed as if surrendering, "Allison I'm sorry, I'm still very, very, sorry." 

"Don't be, I'm over it. That was in the past and it has been forgotten."

Bobby felt bad to hear this but still wouldn't give up. He looked back and saw his friends standing there waiting, "Go ahead guys, I'll be there in a minute." He pulled out a chair for Allie and motioned her to sit. 

"I don't want to sit, there's nothing talk about." 

"Allison please, let me talk to you for a bit and explain that…" he was cut off, "There's nothing to explain Bob." Allie answered a bit frustrated not even nervous anymore.

"Will you just give me a minute?" He asked pleadingly. 

"Fine, but please Bob, don't make this any more difficult." Allie sat down in the chair across the one he pulled out. 

Bobby sat as well, "Allie I want to apologize for that night at the party." 

"It's alright, forget about it. We both know that that kiss was a mistake…"   "No it wasn't." Bobby cut in. 

Allie's eyes grew a bit wide, "What? Of course it was, anyways you just apologized for doing it…"  

"I didn't exactly apologize for doing it. In my apology, I meant I was sorry for how it happened and for that dumb punk catching us and making you run off. But I'm not sorry for actually kissing you. That, I'm not sorry for, I would do it again…" 

"Bob, this is ridiculous. How dare you tell me this? Can you not see that I'm pregnant?" Allie said aloud standing up abruptly. "Did you not hear me tell you that I was engaged? Do you not see the screwing ring on my finger!?" 

"Allison sit down!" Bobby hissed. "Don't make a scene." 

"Me? Make a scene? Don't talk to me like that! I'm not the dumb Allison I was before who used to let you talk to me like that!" Allison said harshly but in a low voice to actually not make a scene. 

Allie walked off heading towards the door, walking out of the restaurant not knowing exactly where to go. Also, forgetting the fact that Chloe was still in there, all she could think of was how stupid Bobby was and how mad she felt. 

Bobby followed her out, "Ok Allison, I'm sorry you're right and I'm wrong. I should've never kissed you or talked to you like that." He said stopping her in the middle of the half empty parking lot. "I overreacted, I apologize."

Allie only looked at him.

"Listen, I just want to talk, see how you've been doing, well other than being pregnant." He said with a light laugh in the end. "Would it be too much to just sit in my car for a few minutes?" 

"I can't, Chloe's inside and we have to leave." Allie said not too trustworthy of him. 

"Oh c'mon Allie just for a few minutes, Chloe wont notice and if she does she'll come out and we'll call her over." 

Allie wasn't too sure if his intentions were good or bad, or if he was going to keep persisting on them two and a future together, but she figured a few minutes of small talk wouldn't hurt after all she knew he wouldn't do anything bad. At least that's what _she_ thought.

"Alright Bobby, but only a few minutes." 

"Cool, I'm over here in the … well you know which car is mine." 

Allie looked towards the direction he was walking and saw his black Rav4. Bobby opened her car door and gave her a hand getting in, closed the door and rushed over to his side. 

"So, uhm, how have you been?" She asked as he sat in and closed his door.

"Allie I love you… I…." He said all of a sudden, staring at the wheel. 

"Bobby why do you keep on insisting on this, I'm sorry if you feel that way but please stop. I don't feel that way for you anymore, I never did." Allie said dreadfully regretting getting in that car. "You know what, I'm out of here…"

Suddenly Bobby turned to her, harshly jerked her left arm, and took hold of the other.

"Bobby, what are you doing?! Stop!" Allie tried to yell extremely frightened while getting flashes of the past and of his bad temper, she, for some reason, had blocked out.

"No, I tried to be nice about it and you wouldn't let me…"

"Let go of me! You're hurting me" Allie struggled to get loose from his tight grip on her arms.

"I love you Allison, why can't you see that? I'm sorry for cheating on you … I swore I'd never do that again and I wont. Please give me another chance."

"Bob let go of me! I've told you before and I'll tell you again I don't want to have anything to do with you especially not after this!" 

"Well I still love you and I wont let you go! If that incident with James, in Cancun, didn't help break you and Shayne up then I'll just have to do it myself!!" He yelled in her face. Allie starring into his raging eyes, shocked to see how different they were to her, how unfamiliar and scary they were now.

Allie's eyes widened, extremely shocked, and terrified her eyes began to fill with tears. *James?!**He tried raping me!**Bobby knows?*Bobby it was all your doings!!* Allie thought in her head.

Allie didn't know what to do she couldn't believe Bobby would do such a thing, to plan this from the beginning and have someone do such a thing to her. 

"Bob! You bastard! You planned all of that!? How could you!!" Allie yelled. Bobby still wouldn't let go of his grip. "How could you send someone to do that to me? You a-hole! Let go of me you psycho! Let go!" 

"Oh he didn't do anything to you, you got away remember?" He asked giving her an evil smile. "Anyways, it didn't work so here we are now, you and me together at last. I don't even care that you're having that a-hole's baby, we still have time to get rid of it and have our own."

Allison couldn't believe the things Bobby was saying to her, this was someone she didn't know. This wasn't the Bobby she had dated for years; this was an evil sick person.   
"Bobby, what are you saying?! You're crazy! Let me go!" 

"No!! I will not let you go, not again, not ever again." He said forcing a kiss on the lips.

Allison wiggled around struggling to get away with no success Bobby was too strong. To make matters worse she was beginning to get sharp pains in her belly. 

"Bobby, if you really love me you wont do this to me. Please, let go of me!!" Tears of rage and fear pouring down her face. At the first sight of a couple walking across the parking lot, Allie pushed forward and pressed her hands hard on the car's honk, making enough noise to get their attention "Help! Help me!" That's when Bobby quickly let go of her when he saw the couple looking in the direction of the honking vehicle. 

At this chance of release, Allie quickly opened the door and jumped out trying to yell for help. The sharp pains in her belly, getting worse. As the couple headed towards Allie, Bobby reached over closing the passenger side door and sped off. 

"Miss. Are you ok?! Hello? Can we call anyone for you?" The woman asked trying to help keep her steady. "My baby, help me with my baby" Allie wept. 

"Chloe!" Allison said aloud when she saw her friend rushing out of the restaurant. "Allie!? What happened? Where's Bobby?" Chloe asked, apparently she had seen him in the restaurant too.

"We'll go get some help." The couple said, Chloe now holding Allie up.

Allie wrapped her arms around her small belly and began moaning in severe pain. "Chloe…! Allie said between deep sobs, "He's crazy! Chloe, he told James to rape me! He wanted me to get rid of my baby!" Allie sobbed bending over almost falling from the pain. 

Chloe was shocked and in much confusion, "Allison, what are you saying? How does he know about James? What?!" Chloe asked impatiently, panicked and scared since she didn't really understand her when she first said it due to the tightness of her throat and deep sobbing. 

"My baby, my baby… Chloe, my baby… It hurts… Call Shayne, please!" still holding tight to her belly. All of a sudden an ambulance pulled into the parking lot. Allie was taken in on a gurney and Chloe was to follow behind in her car. 

"Shayne!" Chloe yelled into the phone. 

"Chloe, is this you?" Shayne asked in bewilderment.

"Get to St. Francis now! Allie's in trouble!" 

Shayne's heart began to race and was worried, "What hap.." He didn't finish, Chloe hand hung up. 


	47. ch45

**Ch. 45**

Allie slowly opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She looked around the hospital room, quiet and calm which was beige with floral printed wallpaper.

"Allison, sweetie, you're awake." Her mom said.  Allie turning towards the sound of her mothers voice. Ms. Carter was sitting on an over stuffed seat, at Allie's bedside. 

"Hey mom," Allie said groggily.

"How do you feel?" 

Allie let a out a sigh, and took time to answer, "Like I've been asleep for days."  She finally managed with a light chuckle. "What time is it?" 

"It's 1:25am" 

"What? How long have I been here?" 

"Almost 12 hours honey, you've been asleep for pretty long." Her mom said.

"Sweetie, I was so worried about you, I came as soon as Shayne called me."  Ms. Carter began to cry.

Allie still couldn't quite grasp what was going on or why she was in the hospital, all of this due to the anesthetics used.

"Mom, it's O.K. Please don't cry" Dazed Allison spoke tying to be of some comfort to her mother, then placing a hand on her mother's face. 

Ms. Carter closed her eyes and placed her hand over Allie's, which was still on her face. "Allison, do you have any recollection of what happened?" 

Allie lay quiet, thinking, trying to remember when it all slowly came back to her, *Running into Bobby at the restaurant**Getting into Bobby's car, him yelling at her, admitting that he was responsible for her being assaulted my James, the pain in her belly. Everything. *  

Allie's eyes began to water up as it all sunk in. "Oh god, I remember" she whispered.

"There's something you need to know, Allie." Her mother said in a very serious tone of voice. Allie really started to panic about her baby. "Bobby is dead." 

Allison was shocked. It was as if she had to stop breathing to really take in the news. *Dead?! Bob's dead? * "He's dead?" she asked, this time aloud. 

"Yes, I guess it was after that bastard attacked you that he sped off and about 20 minutes later he ran a red light, and was killed from the impact of the crossing truck."

Allie didn't say a word. She turned her head the other way and closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. She didn't know what to think; she felt anger, sorrow, fury, all her feelings mixed with sadness and relief all at the same time. She had no words to say.

Before she could ask her mother about her baby, Shayne walked in. As he saw that she was awake, Allie noticed a look between him and her mother like if he were asking her if she told her something, Allie's mom nodding her head 'no'.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Ms. Carter stood up, "Call me if you need anything." She said leaning over giving Allie a kiss on her forehead. "Bye Shayne"  "Bye Ms. Carter" he said before she walked out.

Shayne sat next to Allie in bed. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, how are you feeling?" He asked lightly kissing her on the lips. Allie painfully sat up w/ Shayne's help. 

"Shayne, the baby?" was the first thing she asked. 

Shayne shifted uncomfortably, looking away for a quick second. Allie placed a hand on his knee and he looked her in the eyes, she noticed them scared, hurt, and sad. "Shayne, please, did I lose my baby?" She asked barely able to say the last three words due to the ball in her throat from wanting to start crying. 

"Allison," Shayne tried to start but had to stop, he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Allie, you went into premature labor and the doctor's had to perform and emergency sea-section." Allison's eyes filled with tears. Yet, she sat quiet waiting for him to finish. 

This was probably one of the hardest things Shayne ever had to say. He didn't know how to tell Allison that they're baby didn't have much of a chance at survival. 

A tear escaped from his eye and slid down his cheek, he took hold of Allie's hand and squeezed it tight. "He…he… weighs 3 lbs and he's in …an incubator in the ICU… he's barely staying alive." He let out a light sob and closed his eyes.

Tears began cascading, non-stop, down Allison's cheeks. *My baby boy is alive* Allie thought to herself, along with the sudden pain in her chest from knowing he was very ill.

At a loss of words, Allie kept looking at Shayne and knew that they both felt the exact same pain. Allison somehow managed to hug Shayne ignoring the pain from her procedure, both crying into each other's shoulders, releasing they're emotions. 

Allison let go and looked into Shayne's red, tear-filled, eyes. "I've never been so scared in my life Allison. The thought of losing you terrified me. As well, does the fact that we might still lose our son…" Shayne stopped for a moment, "really hurts, and scares the hell out of me." He finished, trying to wipe away the continuous tears. 

Allie placed a hand the side of Shayne's face. "Let's pray that our son is strong enough to get through this, Shayne. I have faith, and hope, that our baby will make it." She gently whispered through her sobbing. 

"Oh Allison." Shayne let out, gently wrapping his arms around her, holding her never wanting to let go. 

"I have faith that Jacob Thomas will make it." Shayne said. 

Allie caught the name Jacob Thomas, for it sounded familiar to her. When she realized who's name that was, she smiled. "Shayne, you named him after your grandfather." She said warmly.

He slowly loosened his hold, "Yeah, I hope that's ok with you, the nurse asked me if I had a name and the first thing that came to mind was my grandfather, but we can still change it if you want, I just didn't want our baby there with no name." He said. 

"No Shayne, I like it. Jacob Thomas is a good strong name. We'll keep it." She said sincerely.  

Shayne smiled, the first smile in a long while. 

Allie leaned back on her pillows placing a hand on her lower abdomen, squinting from the pain.

"Baby, are you ok?" Shayne asked a hint of panic and fear in his voice. Everything and anything making him worry all of a sudden. 

"Yeah, it just hurts a bit that's all." Allie answered. 

"Want me to get a doctor?" Shayne said beginning to stand up. "No Shayne, its ok." Allie said placing a hand on his arm to keep him there, "I'll be fine; I guess the painkillers are starting to fade away." 

"Are you sure? Maybe I should call a nurse just in case." Shayne continued, just trying to do whatever he could to keep Allison from any pain. Deep inside only being scared that any little thing might make him lose her. 

"Shayne, all I want right now is to see our son." Allie said w/ a pleading look in her eye. 

"Allie, he's very small and fragile…" He began before Allie cut him off. "Shayne, you said it yourself, he might… not… make it." These last words extremely hard and painful for her to say, making eyes beginning to water up again.

Shayne sighed and nodded, "Okay Allie, let's go."  


	48. ch46

Ch.46  
  
Shayne took Allie, in her wheelchair, into the nursery, which led to the ICU, when a nurse approached them. "I'm sorry visiting hours are over until 9am tomorrow morning" the nurse said.  
  
"Please, nurse, don't make me wait until 9am." Allie began, tears building up in her eyes. "I need to see my baby." She pleaded.   
  
The nurse stared at her, her own heart breaking, and then looked at Shayne who asked for the same thing.   
"Very well, but only for a few minutes, I can get in trouble for this." The nurse said after looking at the clock, which read a quarter to 2am. "Can I have the baby's name?" she asked while reaching for her clipboard.   
  
"Jacob Thomas Wst." Shayne answered placing a hand on Allie's shoulder.   
  
"ICU" the nurse sadly whispered. "Right this way." She said leading them through 2 sets of doors finally taking them into the intensive care area.   
  
Allie, scared, reached over and placed a hand on Shayne's, squeezing it at the sight of the few poor helpless infants in incubators.   
  
Allie began to get a bit panicky as they headed towards a certain clear case. (Incubator) Surrounded by medical machinery.   
  
"Here we go, Jacob Thomas Wst." The nurse said as they finally reached him.   
  
Allie began to cry, not making any noise. "I'll be back in a few minutes." The nurse said placing a hand on Shayne's shoulder. Not before leaning down and whispering, "Be strong honey," to Allie.   
  
Allie sat up as high as she could and leaned in to see her baby boy looking tiny, weak and fragile with tubes in his nose and his arms. Allison couldn't believe a baby could be that small and somehow be alive. What also got to her was how all of sudden she felt so much love for this little being. How she could feel so much agony and suffering for this little person she just met.   
  
Shayne bent down to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "Shayne, he's so small."  
  
"I know" he replied, through the tightness of his throat. Sadness and grief in his voice.  
  
Allie placed a hand on the case, as if trying to reach for her baby, and only wept. "Sweetie, we have to be strong." Shayne said wrapping both arms around her, putting his face right next to hers.   
  
They sat there for a couple more minutes just staring at their alive, yet weak and tiny miracle,when suddenly one of the reading machines linked to him began beeping continuously and loudly.  
  
Broken out of their little daze, Shayne and Allie quickly looked up at the machine having no idea what any of that meant and looked back at the baby, "Shayne, what's going on?!" Allison asked with fear and panic in her voice.   
  
Shayne stood up, "I.. I.. don't know" he said surprise and panic in his voice.  
  
"Get a doctor quick! Hurry!" Allie yelled as Shayne rushed off to find one.   
  
Allie set her glassy-eyes on her baby, as if trying to find the problem, hating herself for being so helpless   
as the beeping continued…

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, well thanks to the people who read my story. This chapter will probably be the last one, though its not the end. I've noticed not many like my story anymore, so I've decided this is it, at least for a while unless I know that you guys actually want more. Either way it was fun writing this for as long as I did, I'm just sorry not too many people enjoyed it. If you have any questions or anything feel free to email me or post it here, if ya'll have the time. 


	49. FINAL CHPT

A sickening silence filled the room as Shayne and the nurse returned.

Allison sat there, holding baby Jacob, not saying a word not even turning to look at them.

Nurse Hatchet rushed towards baby Jacob to check his pulse.

Allison held her lifeless son in her arms.

"No, no, no, no," Shayne said aloud as he fell to his knees right next to his fiancée.

"I couldn't let him feel alone." Allison whispered.

"Don't say that! Its not too late…nurse! Help him now!!" Shayne yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wst., there's nothing I can do… it's a miracle he lasted this long." The nurse replied sadly.

Strangely, Allison couldn't cry, she held her baby, for the first and last time, an eerie silence still taking over the room. Shayne, with tears in his eyes kissed his sons forehead and caressed his head.

"It was too soon, Shayne. He was too little."

"She's right, he didn't develop enough to make it own his own. It was inevitable." The nurse added.

Shayne rested on Allison's lap, gently stroking his baby's face and body both parents crying in silence.

It was a sad yet lovely funeral. Friends and family attended, there to fully support Shayne and Allison.

Hours later after everyone left Shayne's place that same eerie silence filled his place as he and Allison sat on the couch.

Both were quiet. Minutes passed and still not a word from either one.

"Allison," Shayne whispered, very weak and barely able to speak, "so much has happened in this past year," he stopped. "I just can't believe the shit we've been through."

Allie sat there for a while, not looking at him, and not saying a word. " Shayne, I can't be with you anymore." She whispered, still looking down.

Shayne flinched, "What?" he stared at her.

"I need to be by myself for a while." She said.

"For how long? A couple of days? Weeks?"

"I don't know… all I know is that we can't be together anymore Shayne, if not forever then for a very long time." A tear slid down her cheek.

Shayne couldn't believe what he was hearing, yet for some reason understood.

"Losing my baby," she was cut off.

"You're not the only one who lost him, he was my baby too" Shayne interrupted, his eyes welling up.

Allie closed her eyes and took a deep breath then turned to look at him.

"Shayne, with effort, I can live with and get over every bad thing that happened before Jake was born." She choked on her last words.

Shayne intently listened.

"But not anymore, not this" Allie began to cry.

Shayne didn't know what to say, she was right. But losing her again wasn't something he wanted either.

"Listen Shayne," Allie began, "I need you to know that there's no other man on this earth that I love or will ever love as much I love you."

"If you still feel that way then why can't we be together and try to get through this like we've done everything else in the past?" he asked, trying to save his relationship.

"This is different, getting pregnant… losing my baby" A low sob escaped. Before Shayne could get a word in, in protest, Allie continued, "I know you lost him too, but you'll never know what its like to feel, to know, that you have a living miracle inside of you and then suddenly losing him the way I did." She paused, "the way we did."

Shayne said nothing.

Allie sighed, "I know we're both hurting. But right now, being together is not going to help us."

Shayne sat in silence for a while, taking it all in. He understood.

"This is it. Its over." The hardest, yet, meaningful words Allison said. Shayne just closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"So, what's gonna happen?" he asked

Allie looked at him, "I don't know, I have to get away from here, from this, from you, from all the memories." She pulled herself together.

"Will I see you?"

Silence.

Allie nodded 'no'. "I'm gonna go to my dad's."

Shayne didn't know what to say, Allie had never mentioned her father before. He knew almost nothing of him. "What?"

"I'm going to live him, my flight to Spain leaves tomorrow morning."

Shayne shot a double glance at her. Heartbreak.

"So this is it? It's all over, just like that?"

"Please don't make this harder. Trust me it's the best thing, for the both of us."

Shayne didn't protest, he knew that even though it was going to be hard to let her go, ending things now was the best and right thing to do.

Allison slowly slid off her engagement ring and handed it to Shayne, not without letting out a low sob.

Shayne took the ring, "I love you Allison Carter" he whispered.

"I love you more Shayne Wst" and with that she slowly stood up and walked out the door.

Shayne sat there in silence, twirling the ring around his fingers. He stood up and walked to his bedroom. He opened his drawer to put the ring away when he found that cute little green outfit Allison had bought while pregnant. With an overwhelming gush of sadness and pain, Shayne took the little suit and held it tightly as he broke down in tears. He walked over and laid on his bed, still holding that little suit, smelling in the scent of Allison from the pillow as he cried himself to sleep. Shayne woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock setting off. He pressed the snooze button and sat up on his bed, trying to block out the brightness of the morning sun from his eyes. Instead of an overwhelming feeling of sadness taking over him as he remembered his break up with Allison the night before, he strangely had a feeling of tranquility as he got used to the sun. He knew that losing his son was something he wouldn't get over; it was something he would have to learn to deal with. As well as learning to deal with not having Allison anymore, but he was ok with that, it would take time, and he understood. It will be sad and a bit more painful some days than others, but as he sat there taking in the brightness of the shining sun, he knew it was going to be all right, today was a new day, and he was thankful.

Epilogue.

Three years had passed since the day Allison and Shayne broke up, since the day of baby Jacob's funeral. During that time Shayne and Allison hadn't spoken, not once. Coincidentally, Shayne had to travel to Spain to shoot some scenes for this movie he was starring in. He knew that's where Allison was, and even thought about maybe trying to contact her just to see how she was doing, but he was busy and since they hadn't talked in four years figured he probably shouldn't. Plus, Spain is big and he didn't know exactly where in Spain she and her dad were living.

"Cut!" the director yelled, "that was great! Lets wrap it up and continue this tomorrow!" he told the crew.

The cast and crew sighed from relief, they were all tired and ready to stop for the day, as they all began to clean up and say 'bye' to each other.

"Yo man, that was cool, but it was about time" Ben told Shayne as they headed back to his trailer.

"Ha-ha, I know what you mean. I'm just so hungry right now" Shayne replied.

"Same here" Ben answered.

They stepped into Shayne's trailer. "Hey do you have the rest of the day off or not?" Ben asked, as he sat on one of the couches.

"Yeah, why?" Shayne asked.

"How about we go grab something to eat and take a tour of the city?" Ben asked, "See if we find some cute honeys out there…"

Shayne chuckled; it sounded like a good idea but for some reason Allison popped into his mind, "sure."

After a couple of hours of sight seeing both guys headed back to their hotel.

"Wow, I'm tired" Ben said, as they walked under the moonlit sky. "Yeah, so am I," Shayne replied.

"Hey, you go ahead, I'm gonna go for a walk," Shayne told Ben as they reached their hotel.

"You sure? You want me to go with you?"

"Nah, its cool, I'm just gonna go smoke a cigarette in that park across the street."

"Alright, see ya later."

Shayne headed off towards the park, he couldn't help but wonder about Allison. How she was doing… if she was still in Spain… had she found someone new… Shayne dated a couple of people since Allie, and even thought he loved one of them but he turned out to be wrong, they were mostly flings. He sat on one of the benches stuck a cigarette in his mouth and was about to light it when he noticed someone standing in front of him, "I thought you quit?" this girl asked, his eyes widened as he looked up to see it was Allison.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and stood up, nervous. "Uh, I did, for a while." He said, suddenly beginning to feel butterflies in his stomach, the feeling being mutual.

Allie took in a deep breath, "So, how have you been?"

Shayne smiled nervously, he couldn't figure out why he felt so, so, nervous. "I've been good, you know, working and stuff." "How about you?"

"Same, well, sort of, I've been going to school for a while now. I'm about to begin my senior year of college." Allie said with a modest hint of pride in her voice.

"That's really good Allison, I'm very proud of you." Shayne honestly answered.

An awkward silence came between the two for what seemed a really long time.

"Allison, I know you've been to the states a couple of times in the past three years, why didn't you ever try to contact me?" Shayne asked, not really meaning to.

Allie looked up at him with a surprised look on her face, how did he know? she wondered. "What are you talking about?" she tried to play off.

His look softened, "Allie, you weren't the only one to go to the cemetery on Jake's birthday every year."

Allie looked down, it was true, once a year she would fly back to California, only for a day to leave flowers on Jacob's grave and spend a couple of hours with her mom and Chloe. "I thought about it, but in the end I just couldn't."

Shayne sighed and nodded, another moment of silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Shayne asked her as he noticed a hint of happiness and sadness, at the same time, in here face.

God, why am I so happy to see him? No, I can't do this. Its been over for too long she thought to herself, but, those beautiful eyes, that voice, that face, how I've missed them Suddenly a feeling of sadness over-shadowing her happiness.

"Nothing" She said, not wanting to reveal what she was really thinking, "what are you thinking right now?"

Shayne paused, That I'm still in love with you, that I've been miserable these past three years, that I'm so extremely glad that I have you in front of me, that I just want to hug you and kiss you and never let go he thought to himself.

"Shayne?" Allie asked as he stared at her.

"You want the truth?"

Allie smiled nervously, "Yes" she answered, shivering a little from the cold.

"I've really missed you, Allison. God, how I've missed you."

"Shayne," Allie began.

"No, let me finish. I don't know if this will change anything, but you have to know Allie, that I love you, I still do. Trust me, I've tried to forget about you; I've tried to move on. Whether it was by dating other girls or keeping myself busy with work, non have worked. I know and understand why you decided to end things after Jake died, but we can't let that sadness take over and keep us apart forever."

Allie thought long and hard, he was right. But how would this work? She lived in Spain, he didn't. What if she got pregnant again and the same thing happened, the thought of that alone was enough for Allie to say no.

"Shayne how would this work? I have my life here now, one more year left of school. Plus, what if…" She paused, "what if something like that happens again?" she said looking deep into his eyes, "there's no way I would be able to stand going through that again."

"Allie," he said placing his hands on each side of her face, "you're definitely finishing school, even if that means me having to move over here for a year. I'll do it baby, I don't care, I'll do it."

"I know you're scared of something like that happening again, but you can't live the rest of your life being scared baby. We're still young and we can have lots of babies in the future. There's no way of knowing when it'll happen, but when it does it will be wonderful and we'll be very careful."

Allie knew he was right.

"Baby, we can't spend our lives being scared of what might happen." He ended.

A tear escaped her eye, "You're right Shayne. But I can't let you leave your life in L.A. and live over here, its just…." Shayne cut her off.

"Baby, you are my life, I don't care about where on earth I have to live as long as I'm with you. Like I said if being with you means having to live here in Spain, then I'll do it. I'll do it in a heartbeat. I love you" he kissed her on the lips.

Allie was happy, more than happy, she was ecstatic. "I've missed you so much," Allie said after their kiss.

They both stood under the black starlit sky, hugging each other as tightly as they could for the first time in three years.

"I love you Allison Carter,"

"I love you more, Shayne Wst"

The End

Thank you to all my loyal readers, I know I took long and I"m sorry for that. Its been over a year since I began writing this fanfic, and it was fun! Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for sticking with it all this time.


End file.
